On Thin Ice: The 49th Hunger Games SYOT (Closed)
by Nautics
Summary: An Arctic wasteland arena. What will kill you first? The tributes or the cold? On top of that District 6 and 1 have 2 extra tributes and the head game maker is a previous winner... I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Data Mendoza 37 The Capitol (Head Gamemaker)**

I march into the control room with two PeaceKeepers by my side

"Welcome, head gamemaker" my main assistant Ruby greets

I've been the capitols property ever since I killed my brother and 6 Peacekeepers 14 years ago. Now as a kind of sick punishment they force me to do this job. A Hunger Games survivor forced to be a Head Gamemaker... The truth is I would rather be dead but they have my mum and younger brother and this is the only way I can keep them alive, they killed my father last time I tried to resist. I must agree to their demands but I must also keep the capitol entertained with the games, if the ratings aren't high for the games then I lose what's left of my family as well… in truth I would rather be dead but I'm doing this to keep my family alive…

District 6 tried a failed rebellion last year so they are getting double punished this year. Two extra tributes will be reaped from District 6. Of course District 1 have protested that this gives District 6 an unfair advantage, so they have insisted that they also have two extra tributes…

"So I was thinking. Last year you made a dessert arena…this year I think it should be a little…colder" Ruby suggests

"hmm good idea…" I respond

The man with the scar on this face…the assassin approaches me…he killed my father

"Remember Mendoza you're on thin ice. Don't let these Games fail…" he says

I'm pretty sure that was a threat

**Kathy Roseworth 38 District 6**

Originally I was from District 9 but after I won the 28th Hunger Games I moved to District 6. I run a support group for survivors of The Hunger Games and families of people that died in them. Most of the people here are the latter since District 6 doesn't get many winners. Although since there will be four tributes from this District this year…I guess we have more of a chance.

I start laying out chairs in a circle. People start coming in and I greet them. Eventually we are all sat down and I start the session

"So I know we have a few new faces today and I want to let you know that everyone here has been effected by The Hunger Games in some way. So to help get settled in I thought we could go around the group and introduce ourselves and tell everyone why you're here and hopefully we can start working on steps to moving on…and it could just be small steps but it's something…I'll start and then we'll go clockwise…"

"My name is Kathy Roseworth and I won the 28th Hunger Games. I lost someone but now I'm with the man I love with two children" I say

I gesture to my left and an Asian women in her mid-20s named Kaia starts talking

"Hi my names Kaia…20 years ago my older sister volunteered to save me…she died on the last day of the games…"

Her voice breaks towards the end. She has been a hard case to work but she has made vast improvement over the time she's been here

"Thanks Kaia, always remember what Mex's would have wanted" I say

Next we go around to a guy around the same age as her named Teccam

"Hi my names Teccam, my brother also died in the 29th Hunger Games…me and Kaia became friends at school not long after and we've been helping each other ever since"

They smile at each other

"That's why I think it's important to have people with the same experiences"

**Well my break didn't last very long…the truth is I just wanted to get the submissions into see what unique characters I would get this time round! this is my third syot and I'm planning on their being a twist. I just don't know what it is yet. The only unusual thing in these games so far is District 6 and District 1 will have 2 extra tributes (boy and girl). So Yes submissions are officially open! You can find the submission form on my profile and when you've created your tribute just pm them to me! Submissions will work on a first come first served bases!**


	2. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reapings

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

I pull the arrow all the way back to my eye on the bow. I release it and instantly feel the relief on my body as the arrow flies and hits the centre of the target

"Bullseye" I say smugly

"No good" my friend Troy remarks

"What do you mean? It was a perfect shot!" I protest

"Too slow…you would have been killed, cooked and eaten for their dinner if you took that long to draw" he argues

"Yeah well not everyone in this world is a cannibal like you Troy" I joke

"Well it's your ass that's volunteering this year…I'm volunteering next year for the quarter quell" he replies

"I know…I know" I mumble

"So we've established your slow, you're not very good with close quarters combat…"

"Thanks Troy…you're always very encouraging"

I put my head in my hands as it dawns upon me what I have to do today…volunteer for The Hunger Games!

"Well there's still hope…who's your District partner?" Troy asks

"That tall blond girl, I think her names Rai Shimmer"

"You mean the one that looks like a man?"

"Hey that's mean…but yes" I answer

"She's pretty good I heard" I say

Suddenly I hear a scream, I turn around and see Rai running away from a dog through the academy. Troy looks at me with smug expression. I roll my eyes.

"I think she has a fear of dogs" I mumble

We begin walking back to my place. I feel a pain in my eye and hold it.

"How'd you get a black eye?" Troy asks

"Oh I fell"

He chuckles

"Stop lying…I know your dads a jerk" he says

"He didn't used to be" I reply

We reach my house and I say goodbye to Troy

"See you at the reapings"

I can already hear my dad shouting from inside in his drunken state. I walk upstairs and take a shower and then put on black pants and a tight black shirt to show off my muscles. I walk back downstairs to say goodbye to my parents. First I say goodbye to my dad.

"Son you better comeback a winner…make your family proud and don't die…please"

I can't die, if I do I would leave my mum alone with you. I don't dare say that though

"Yeah I will win…I mean I'll try to…"

This doesn't impress him

"I mean I will definitely win…probably…definitely probably haha"

I pat him on the shoulder to try and reassure him. Next I say goodbye to my mum, she pulls out a necklace with a little trident on it. She puts it over my head and around my neck.

"Don't ever lose this" she orders

I try to fight back showing any emotion

"Bye mum" I reply

I hug her and then leave the house. After I close the door I take a deep breath. Here we go! I head to the reapings and spot Troy again in the crowd.

"Been a while" I joke

I like to use humour when I'm anxious or angry. Our escort steps onto the stage and introduces us to the 49th Hunger Games. She is a tall woman with pink hair which is kind of weird. She shows us the history of The Hunger Games but decides to choose the female tribute first. She picks a name out of the bowl

"Izy Duskflake"

"I volunteer" Rai shouts from the back

Obviously the dog incident didn't damage her confidence too bad. As she walks to the front I see that she has changed the bandages over her eye to a golden eye patch which looks a lot more badass to be honest.

Next she chooses the male tribute

"Galvan whitefall" she announces

"I volunteer" I yell

**Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer 17 District 4**

I nurture my right eye, it still hurts after all these years after that bitch Elia slashed it, although I did completely cut off her hand (what? I can be a bit fiery when provoked, it's not my fault). She happens to be my best friend now, strange world. Anyway, I'm technically blind in one eye so I've had to learn how to adapt. I personally think it's easier than learning to fight with one hand. I wrap a bandage around my eye because it looks ugly and get ready to train.

"Hey!" I hear Elia calls

"Hey" I reply

"I would shake your hand but that would be a bit difficult" I joke

"Funny. Still joking about my hand after all these years?" she responds

"Sorry didn't know you can't HAND-le it hehe"

She rolls her eyes and sighs

"Come on your volunteering for The Hunger Games today you need to be serious" she protests

I pick up my sparing sword

"Sorry I think only one boy is allowed to volunteer from our district" a boy jokes from behind me

I'm often mistaken for a man because of my height, short hair and androgynous features.

I turn around and see a guy about my age sniggering. Although he is a lot shorter than me. I walk up to him and join in with his laughter.

"Rai, just let it go…they're not worth it" Elia says

"She even has a boy's name" he teases

That's it. I punch him in the nose and he falls over, clutching it, bleeding. His two friends next to him pick up their sparing swords and I pick up mine.

"Oh no…you don't want to get into a fight with her" Elia says waving her metal hand at them

The first one thrusts at me but I easily step out the way, knock his sword to the ground and elbow him in the face. I move onto the next one and we begin to fight. He tries his best to attack me but I overpower him with my strength, slashing at him wildly while all he can do is block. Eventually this disarms him and I trip him to the ground. I point my sword to his throat and he puts his hands up.

"I surrender…" he murmurs

The bullies run off and I turn back to Elia.

"You could have at least taken a body part" she says

"They weren't even worth it"

Suddenly I hear barking

"Oh shit!"

I drop my sword when the dog jumps out of the trees. It notices my fear and starts chasing me across the academy. I let out an uncontrollable scream. I have always had a huge fear of dogs, I'm much more of a cat person!

The dog chased me for about half an hour before it finally gave up. It was so humiliating! Now everyone knows about my fear! Still we'll see who will be laughing when I'm crowned the winner of the 49th Hunger Games! I reach my home to say goodbye to my parents.

"Rainbow! There you are. You are going to be late for the reapings!" My mum exclaims

She hugs me

"Sorry. I beat up 3 boys at the academy and then got chased by a dog for half an hour"

"How…"

My dad comes down the stairs

"Good luck sweaty" he says

He hugs me

"I won't need it" I reply

"I know"

"Before you go…I have something for you"

He pulls out a golden eye patch

"I made it for you, will be much more practical in the games"

I give him a smile

"Thanks dad"

I unwrap my bandage and put the eyepatch over my eye. I then look in a mirror to see the difference

"Much better" I whisper to myself

I'm still wearing my training outfit which is a black tank top, white shorts and black boots however I can't be bothered to change. I leave my house and head for the Reaping's, walking at a faster pace than usual. When I reach the District centre I spot Elia's red hair easily. We embrace.

"You don't have to do this you know"

"Yes I do…I'm the chosen tribute…for District 4…it's a great honour" I reply

"I'm gonna miss you that's all…the girl who took my hand"

"The girl who took my eye" I respond

I pat her on the shoulder and our escort walks onto the stage and starts introducing The Hunger Games. After she has finished she goes to the girl's bowl first to choose the tribute.

"Izy Duskflake"

"I volunteer" I shout with confidence

I walk up to the front confidently. I can't deny that I am nervous about the games but also excited to finally see the capitol!

I reach the front and introduce myself to the escort and panem before she moves to choose the guy.

"Galvan whitefall"

"I volunteer"

A boy emerges from the crowd. He has short, dirty blond hair (a bit like mine), round hazel eyes and strong eyebrows. I recognise him now. He is the most famous archer in our District! I remember his surname is Pacifica or something. I can't help but stare at his muscles a little

"What's your name?"

"Archer Pacifica"

Of course his names Archer…

**First reapings are finished. Thankyou Darthdestiny and DefoNotAFangirl for the tributes and I hope you liked how I wrote your tributes! Let me know if you think I should do a sponsorship system, last time only one person used it so I wasn't planning on doing it this time round**


	3. District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

**Nolan Stone 18**

My sparring sword clashes against my friend Cole's. He swings at me aggressively but I easily step out the way of his attacks and parry occasionally. I've always been slightly better than Cole, ever since we first met at the academy but I never tell him that. I don't like to boast, mainly because I hate arrogant people. I guess my size and strength helps me, Cole is very skilled with a blade but I'm just a bigger guy I guess.

We both swing at each other at the same time so that our swords are locked, I start to push him back and my sword inches closer and closer to him. Suddenly he head-butts me which takes me by surprise

"What the hell?" I complain

"Well you are volunteering today…if you're going to stand a chance you need to fight dirty from time to time" he shrugs

"Fine! You want me to fight dirty?"

I knock his sword to the ground, lift him up and hip throw him onto the ground. I hear the wind get knocked out of him when my weight lands on him. I stand up, put my hand out and help him back up.

"There was no need for that was there?" he moans

"What? I need to fight dirty if I'm gonna win"

My two twin sisters (Victoria and Cristina) then approach us, they are training here as well. They look almost identical to me, only they are girls obviously.

"Where have you been?" I ask

"There was a fight at the academy between two tributes" Victoria answers

"Yeah we had to watch" Cristina adds

"Hey mums waiting for you" Victoria says

"She's worrying about you" Cristina adds

I nod

"Where's dad?" I ask

"He's at the workshop, he'll be coming to the reapings. Don't worry" Victoria replies

I say goodbye to Cole and meet my mum outside the academy. She hugs me and smiles at me.

"You're a man now" she says

"I will be when I return" I say

We walk back to my house, I go upstairs and change into a black button down shirt and khaki pants. I walk back down stairs and see that my sisters and mum are now dressed smart. I go outside to the workshop where I find my dad busy forging weapons for the academy. His face his covered in black dirt and sweat from all the hard work. He stops what he is doing when he sees me. We embrace and he puts his hand on my shoulder

"Son, you're going to win this thing"

"Well…there's never a 100% chance you do realise that?" I reply

"Always humble, that's good, that means you know what happens to cocky careers" he says

I smile and nod my head

"Come on let go to the reapings…"

I walk through the District with my siblings and parents until I reach the District Centre. There my parents leave us and we head into the 18-year-old section. I spot Cole in the crowd and go to join him however I feel a hand on my shoulder, it Cristina.

"Nolan, I can volunteer as well…then we can look out for each other" she offers

I take a deep sigh. I would like this, fighting side by side with her would almost guaranty my win but she is not the chosen tribute and more importantly it would mean she would have to die.

"Yeah but only one of us would come home…no I must do this alone" I reply

This fact appears to dawn on her and she let go of my shoulder. I stand next to Cole and get ready to fulfil my destiny. Our escort moves towards the boys bowl first and calls out a name that I don't remember. I take a deep breath.

"I volunteer" I shout

Cole pats me on the back

"Good luck"

I stroll confidently to the front. My journey has just begun…

**Hestia Alder 18**

I stroll through District 2 with my 3 best friends Elayna, Tori and Bellona.

"Who wants to race me to training?" I shout

Tori avoids eye contact and stares at the ground, she has hated me ever since I was chosen as this year's tribute over her. We used to be best friends but she's making it very difficult. I playfully shove Bellona.

"How bout you Bellona"

"Fine but you always beat me because your faster" she groans

"I know…that's why I like to do it" I reply

To take me by surprise she suddenly starts running before me however I easily catch her up and over take her, beating her to the training ground.

"Nice try" I snigger

The other 2 eventually catch us up

"Who wants to spare with me?" I exclaim

"Why are you so cheerful? You're volunteering for The Hunger Games remember dumbass. Shouldn't you be more serious?" Tori snaps

"Hey that was unca…"

"Well I'm only volunteering because you're so bad" I retort

"oh no she didn't" Elayna says

"Yeah well you're an angry little midget" Tori shouts

It's true. I am short for my age and sometimes angry.

"You're mean!" I shout

Tori shoves me to the ground. That does it! I stand up angrily but Elayna steps infont of Tori and tries to hold me back

"Hestia whatever you do…don't retaliate"

"Yeah you better not" Tori says

I push Elayna out the way and punch Tori in the face. She staggers back, holding her jaw.

"ouch"

She storms off

"Just let her go"

"Look"

"It's your twin sister…12 o clock" Elayna mutters

"Oh no" I murmur

Bellona looks at her watch confused

Elayna is right. My twin sister Artemis is coming. She might look like me, Blue eyes and black hair but she's a savage cut throat with no morality. At least Elayna and Bellona have go my back… I turn around and to find they've run off. They are terrified of Artemis for good reason.

"What's up sis?" Artemis snarls

"Why have you been hiding?" she questions

"What are you talking about? We live in the same house. How have I been hiding?"

"Did you think I'd forget? You broke my cookie in half!" she shouts

"We were 4! Why are you still going on about that?" I answer

"Doesn't matter…you still need to pay me back for that"

"How would I pay you back?" I sigh

"Hers my plan. You should let me pretend to be you (they won't be able to tell the difference) and volunteer for The Hunger Games!"

"No way! I've trained my whole life for this! Neither you nor Tori can take that away from me!" I exclaim

That's done it. I storm away from her to the Reapings

"Fine but you will regret this! You'll die out there!" she shouts

I ignore her and continue towards the reaping's. When I arrive I spot my mum and dad in the back, they were a match made in hell and they know it. I give them a wave and they wave back. I reach the 18-year-old section where I see Elayna and Tori (who is still sulking).

"Thanks for having my back" I say to Elayna

"Sorry"

Everyone goes silent to allow the escort to start talking. The escort chooses the male tribute first.

"I volunteer!"

A tall muscly boy with brown eyes and hair walks to the front. He looks like he will be a good ally but also big competition towards the later stages of the game.

"What's your name?" The escort asks

"Nolan Stone" he announces

Next she goes to choose the girl. She picks a name out of the bowl but everyone knows it's gonna be me.

"Scarlet Lock"

"I volunteer" I scream

I didn't mean to scream but I couldn't hold in my excitement! I skip to the front, extremely excited yet terrified at the same time!

**Hope you liked the way I wrote your tributes Greywolf44 and Professor R.J Lupin1. Not sure what the next District will be since I'm doing this kind of random. Probably District 12. See you there!**


	4. District 12 Reapings

District 12 Reapings

**Kai Williams 14**

I stand in the graveyard of District 12, its small and doesn't accommodate everyone, for example my aunt who died in The Hunger Games but we're lucky to have a graveyard at all in District 12. In front of me is wooden cross (I'm not really sure why it's a cross…it's just tradition I guess). Written on it is the name Lucy Williams, my sister. She died from heatstroke at the age of 3. Next to hers is my mums grave who died giving birth to her.

"Hey Kai. I thought you were up here"

I turn around to see my friend Kaya walking towards me with her brother Steven. I used to have a crush on her until I found out she is gay.

"Hi" I mumble

"How did you find me?" I ask

"We thought you would be up here" Steven replies

Kaya rubs my shoulder to comfort me.

"Come on. We need to get ready for the Reaping's. It's Stevens first one and he's kinda nervous"

"I keep telling him that he won't be picked. His names only been put in once" Kaya says

"Exactly! You have more chance of getting struck by lightning" I add

He begins to sob

"My dog got struck by lightning the other day…" he cries

"Well…" I murmur

This is awkward

We walk through the graveyard and back towards my house. When I reach the old wooden shack I say goodbye to my friends

"Bye guys"

"See you at the reapings"

"Yeah and afterwards Steven wants to go exploring" Kaya says

"Alright" I agree

I open my door and find my dad in the only room we have downstairs. I am about to go upstairs when he stops me.

"Kai…you ok?" he questions

"Yes dad. I'm not afraid of the reaping's anymore…stop worrying"

"Of course I'm gonna worry…you're all I have left but its good you're not scared anymore. It's a tough world out there…" he says

"I know"

I go upstairs and change in a blue shirt to look smart and then me and my dad start walking to the Reapings. When we arrive I have my finger pricked.

"See you in a bit dad" I say

My dad leaves me and goes to join the other adults while I go towards the 14-year-old section. I spot Steven behind me in the 12-year-old section and across from me is Kaya in the 15-year-old section. Our escort this year is a guy who looks like he's in his forties, he also appears to hate his job. No fun for the unlucky ones that get chosen. He goes towards the boy's bowl first and picks out a name.

"Steven Mayorga" He announces

What? This can't be right. It's not fair…he's only 12. He won't stand a chance. I look at Kaya, she looks horrified and then I look at Steven. He seems more confused and scared.

"I volunteer" I mumble

No I'm going to have to say it louder than that.

"I volunteer!" I shout

Everyone looks shocked. I don't dare look at my dad, he must be distraught. Well there's no going back now. I slowly walk towards the front…my live will never be the same again and probably won't last very long either…

**Mavia Quin 15**

_A baby is found alone in an abandoned house by her uncle and aunt while her parents bodies hang from the ceiling. _

"_We're gonna have to look after her" the uncle says_

"_My sister won't want her daughter to know they left her" the aunt says_

"_Then she can never know…"_

_15 years later_

I'm Strolling through the market of District 12 with my dad. He said he is going to buy me some smartish cloths for the Reaping since we mostly just have dirty rags in District 12. I spot a silver sparkling dress in one of the stalls.

"I want that" I exclaim

"Too expensive" He replies

"Come on…please" I beg

"No"

He goes to the stall next to it and selects white shorts, a tank top and brown boots.

"What do you think about this?"

I cross my arms like a spoilt brat

"I want the dress…That's not even smart" I moan

"Well it's what you're having"

He buys the cloths and puts them in his bag. We start walking back to our house when I hear a voice call my name. I look over and see that it's my friend Harold (well actually he's my only friend). We're the same age but he towers over me due to my Dwarfism. Lots of kids at school make fun of me because of my height but not Harold. He's nice.

"Hey Harold"

"Hi Harold. We're just going home to get ready for the reapings"

"Can I come?" He asks

"Sure" dad replies

Dad walks a little in front while I walk behind with Harold.

"Are you scared about the Reaping's this year?" Harold asks

"Obviously. I'm a dwarf…I wouldn't stand a chance" I reply

"Hey! I told you not to degrade yourself!" he snaps

"What. It's true!"

"Well at least we're not in District 6. I hear they're getting double fucked this year" he says

We chuckle together. Luckily dad didn't hear that!

I do actually think being in The Hunger Games would be intriguing but…I would die for sure. Still I often fantasize about what I would do if I was selected…

Eventually we leave the crowded market and arrive at my home. I'm so glad to get out of the crowd! I hate it!

"Wait down here…while I get changed" I say to Harold

I run upstairs and change into the cloths that my dad got me before returning to Harold. We then start walking to the reapings together

"Hey have you ever noticed that your parents look nothing like you?" Harold Asks

"Yeah…no…maybe. What do you mean?"

"I mean they both have dark black hair and eyes and you have blond hair…it's just weird that's all I'm saying"

I just shrug my shoulders. We reach the reapings and we get our finger pricked. As usual It's difficult for me to reach my hand out to do it. Once we're in the crowd I find it hard to not get trampled to death! I am eventually shoved into the 15-year old section with the other girls my age. Our escort goes through the usual stuff and then goes to choose the boy first.

"Steven Mayorga" he announces

It appears that the unlucky boy this year is a 12-year-old…great…

"I volunteer" I hear

Oh my God! We have a volunteer! This never happens. He must be his brother or something. A pale skinned, almost white haired boy emerges from the crowd. He looks kind of like an albino…

"So are you a brother?" the escort asks

"F-friend" he murmurs

Next the escort goes to choose the girl.

"Mavia Quin"

What? Did he just say my name? It's happened! It's actually happened! I almost break down in tears but the pure shock prevents that from happening.

I slowly shuffle to the front, I notice some people are starring and sniggering like they normally do. I still haven't fully come to terms with what's happened…

**Hope you liked these two tributes! Thankyou WildxPaws and CandleFire45! All the spaces for this story and now taken so its officially closed! Expect the next chapter sometime next week after I fix my laptop screen.**


	5. District 6 Reapings

District 6 Reapings

**Alexis "Alex" Polaris 12**

I wake up to the sight of the orphanage ceiling. It's as plain and boring as ever but this day is special, today is my first Hunger Games reapings! I've been told that its very unlikely that I'll be picked the first time but the thought still terrifies me all the same. I get up and make my bed (I'm ordered to do this every day). I put on a smart white dress, exit my room and walk downstairs. The facilities have been improved here in recent years after kids started running away onto the streets.

I get downstairs and start eating my breakfast with Cameron (my best friend). We mainly just talk about the reapings and if we miss our parents. My dad died first and then my mum married another dude until he killed her.

"So do you think we'll get reaped?" Cameron asks

"Nah" I reply

"But we have actually got double the chance this year"

"Anyway if one of us does get reaped then I wanted to gi…"

He is interrupted by Peacekeepers marching in and forcing us to the reapings…

**Vernet Barrett 14**

I am woken up my alarm next to my bed. I slam it with my hand and it shuts up. I get out of bed and look in my draw for some clothes to wear. I want to look colourful and bright so I put on a green shirt with blue pants.

I exit my room into our huge house to the sound of my parents arguing in the room next door. My mum is a maid to the town mayor but my dad believes they are having an affair. I don't believe him! She would never do that! I start walking down our large white staircase. It has two parts to it which meet in the middle and form a larger one.

When I get to the bottom I find my older brother Arnaud. I've always aspired to be like him, physically and in personality. He's just…perfect in every way! When I get to him he has his back turned and appears to be snorting something into his nose.

"Good morning" I greet

He turns around appearing to be surprised and quickly pushes a bunch of tablets and other things out the way.

"What's that?" I ask

"What...oh… urr nothing" he stutters

"Hmm"

"At least you don't have to worry about the reaping's cos you're 19" I say

I walk into the dining room and find my little sister juniper sitting there. She is looking very sad and a tear is coming from her eye. She sees me and quickly wipes the tear away.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing" she mumbles

"Look don't worry about the reaping's. Nobodies gonna get picked"

I wish our stupid District hadn't had the failed rebellion last year, its only caused us more pain after all.

"It's not the reaping's" she admits

"What then?" I ask

"The kids at school keep calling me ugly"

Before I can respond my dad comes down the stairs in his work cloths

"Dad what are you doing? We get the day off today for the reaping's remember?" I say

He freezes and looks dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah…there's no rest for me…works still on"

Ok…

"Anyway you two best get to the reapings. Arnaud and mum will take you"

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15**

My feet pound against the concrete on the roof of the building. I run to the edge and my legs bounce across to the next building.

"Your turn" I yell at the others

My friends Chevy and Engie look nervous

"I don't think we're daredevils like you Spark" Chevy yells

She's right. I'm extremely brave. Nothing scares me…except water and that's only because I nearly drowned when I was younger but that is it! Also I'm claustrophobic which is why I like jumping across rooftops (it's the only way to escape in this shitty District).

"Hey! Any of us could get reaped today so what does it matter if you fall? At least you had some fun before you die"

"Wow! You've really convinced me" Chevy yells

"It's not that! You're always getting us into trouble Spark" Engie shouts

"What? Like when?" I protest

"Like when you set fire to the mayor's house"

"Yeah that was a joke!" I reply

"All I did was pour the fuel and light the match and that was it! And I like got totally blamed for it!" I yell

"No you didn't! We did and also that was my house aswell!" Engie replies

"I know that but no one was home and your dad was cheating on your mum with his maid so…if anything you should be thanking me"

"Hey!" A peacekeeper yells from below us

"Oh shit!"

"We were just trying to stop her!" Engie says

I bolt away from the Peacekeepers and leap onto the next roof, as I jump I notice Peacekeepers below me. I reach the edge of the next building but the gap is very big!

"You can do this Spark!"

I take a run up before leaping off the edge however I crash into the side of the building and tumble down some metal stairs before crashing into a metal bin!

"My back…" I groan

"There she is!" The Peacekeeper yells

Oh great

They lift we up and start dragging me towards the reapings…

**Morgan Fallow 13**

My eyes slide open to wake me up from a dream. Damn it, I'm awake. I sit up on my bed and take a deep sigh. Not this again. I'm so sick of living in this miserable world, no one likes me or wants me, still at least it's the reapings today and I have an extra chance of getting picked! That's the one thing that motivates me to get out of bed, after all sleep is the only escape I can get from this world.

Other kids in the community home are also getting up, talking and having fun (What normal children do). My parents left me here when I was a baby because they didn't want me like everyone else in this world. I never did know either of their names but I don't want to.

I go to my closet and start putting on my jeans and a white t-shirt. A large boy shoves me to the floor to get me out the way. My hands are still wrapped in my t-shirt so I can't protect my face but it doesn't matter, I don't want to. My useless head hits the wooden floor, I stand back up and finish putting on my t-shirt.

I then walk down stairs to get something to eat. I find the table that's on its own and away from everyone one else and sit down. I begin slowing shovelling my food into my mouth, I never really have a desire to eat. It brings me no pleasure and I don't want to live anyway so why would I need to eat? Why?

Across from me is a blond haired girl and boy about my age. They are laughing and joking about lots of stuff. A small part of me wants to join in but its only small and big enough to overshadow the rest of me…

The Peacekeepers eventually burst into the building and we are all marched off to the reapings…

**Alexis "Alex" Polaris 12**

Me and Cameron arrive at the reapings. All around us are the huge crowds of District 6. A person Pricks my finger to take my blood which hurts.

"Ow that hurt!" I say to Cameron

Just then 3 girls are dragged in by peacekeepers, thrashing around. I think I remember one of them is from our orphanage, I believe her name is Spark.

"It was her idea!" one of them shouts

Cameron taps on my shoulder

"Alex"

"Yeah"

"Just incase one of us is reaped I wanted to give you something"

Cameron pulls out a metal bracelet and hands it to me

"I've…I've had feelings for you for a while" he stutters

"What?"

Before our conversation can continue everyone is put into their age groups and our escort appears onstage

"As you know District 6 is fortunate enough to have 2 extra tributes this year" he says

He shows us a video about the history of The Hunger Games. Barely any District 6 winners in the whole history. Now it is time for him to choose…to choose the four unlucky ones…

"Ladies first!" he says

Oh great

He picks a name out of the bowl

"Alexis Polaris"

What? Did he just say my name? Did it actually just happen on my first reaping's? I freeze for a few seconds hoping someone kind will volunteer, maybe an 18-year-old but no one does. I slowly walk to the front nervous…very nervous

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15**

Wow a 12-year-old girl just got reaped but at least it wasn't me! Actually I think I recognise her from the orphanage. One more girl to go and then I'm safe. He picks out another name

"Spark Mercedes Spoke"

No! My disbelief quickly turns to anger. This is bullshit! This is all the rebels fault! If it wasn't for them I would have been safe. I shove a few people out the way and storm forward to join Alexis.

**Vernet Barrett 14**

I'm standing with my friend Fernand. My brother didn't end up coming in the end so I had to walk Juniper here myself. The first two tributes just got reaped. The first is just a 12 year old girl, she has blond hair with brown eyes. I feel real bad for her but at least it wasn't Juniper. The other is an extremely angry looking girl with tanned skin but blond hair.

"If I get reaped at least I could potentially have her on my side" Fernand says

"but that won't happen!" I reply

The escort moves to pick the boys next. It won't be me. It won't be me!

"Vernet Barrett" He announces

Wait that's me! I can hear my mum breaking down in the background and protesting. Fernand is doing the same!

"It's ok" I whisper to him trying to sound brave

I walk up to the front trying to appear confident and join the two girls. I try to smile at Spark but she ignores me. I've always been shy around girls at the best of times.

**Morgan Fallow 13**

The reaping's have almost come to an end. Kind of disappointed it hasn't been me yet but there's still hope I guess. The first boy is a year older than me with black hair and brown eyes with a boxy face. A woman at the back wasn't exactly happy so I'm guessing that is his mum. The two girls are both from my orphanage.

The escort picks a second name out of the bowl

"Morgan Fallow" he says

"That's unfortunate" I say to myself

I calmly walk to the stage like I was walking through a park (not that there are any in District 6). No one cries or protests like they did for the last boy because no one cares not even me…

**Thankyou 20, DefoNotAFangirl, Professor R.J Lupin1 and WildxPaws**

**Sorry the tributes got smaller chapters than usual but they will get more chapters in the future! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. District 7 Reapings

District 7

**Indien Syrup 17**

I prance through the forest floor, my feet rustling against the leaves and twigs. I take an arrow from my fur skin quiver and quickly fire at my first target on a tree. It flies home and strikes directly in the centre of the target. I quickly move on to the next tree, followed by the next tree. Hitting each target perfectly.

I'm breathing heavily and sweating after hitting about 20 targets so I sit down on a log to catch my breath. Whilst listening to the birds and animals in the forest, I pull out my black winter tribe diary to make sure I am performing as I should be. My native American origins are very important to me, it's how I live my entire life. Actually it is my life. My family think my obsession is kind of weird but I don't care!

I sling my bow across my back and head back through the forest to my home. When I walk through my front door my dad tries to greet me

"Morning Indien how are you feeling today"

"Aggravated" I respond

I then run upstairs into my attic and shut the door behind me, my pet fox which, I managed to tame, runs over to me and I rub its face. I'm aggravated today because my normal rituals in the black winter tribe diary have been interrupted by The Hunger Games and there's nothing I can do about it! I must attend. If I get chosen, then it is fate and there's nothing anyone can do to stop that!

I place the black winter diary back in my safe and head back downstairs to get ready to leave. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I can hear my parents debating.

"He has become way too obsessed with that damn book…the only thing he talks to now is his fox" I hear my dad snap

"He is only going through a phase…he'll snap out of it!" my mum says

I walk into the room where they are arguing, neither of them having any idea that I can hear everything. I know everything! My mum goes to hug me but I don't hug her back.

"See you later" she says

I just nod stoically and head out the door, I can see my dad rolling his eyes in the background.

As I walk down towards the reapings I think about my coldness towards my mum. It's not my fault, it's part of the requirements of the book to never show one's emotion. I reach he reapings and have my finger pricked. I convince my body not to register the pain and have no reaction. I walk into the 17-year-old section and stand emotionless. I can see some people around me sniggering, they find me really weird at school.

"Welcome to the 49th Hunger Games" the escort announces

Our escort chooses the male tribute first this year. She picks a name out the bowl and reads it

"Indien Syrup"

Rage wells up inside of me! How I supposed to continue my black winter life? I must not show my emotions though. It's all part of the plan remember! I walk to the front emotionless and prepared!

**Samantha "Sam" Collins 15 **

"Wake up Sam!" I hear my foster mum shout

I check the time. I've slept in too late again! I just can't be bothered to get up…

Eventually I manage to slide out of bed and put on a white blouse and turquoise skirt. After this I run downstairs and shovel some food in my mouth, which is the best I can come up with for breakfast. I run out of the door with only half an hour to go for the reapings! I begin racing down the street. My friend Winnie is walking towards my house so I run into her. We both crash onto the ground!

"Well actually she's not really my friend because she kind of likes everyone"

"What?" Winnie exclaims as we both stand up

Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud

"What?" I repeat

"You said I'm not really your friend"

"No I said 'she's not really my friend'…I'm talking about my friend… 'She'…" I lie

"You have a friend called 'She'?"

"Yeah you wouldn't know her…she goes to a different school" I say

"Well what's her surname?" she asks

"Err…um…She?" I stutter

"Her surnames She aswell?"

"Yeah, she's called She She" I mumble

"Ok…but you do realise I know you're talking about me and not your friend She She right?"

I just look at the ground in defeat. I then notice three peacekeepers in the distance marching towards us.

"We've got to go!" I shout

We then both begin hastily jogging towards the reaping's.

We arrive behind everyone else because we are late and are the last two to get our fingers pricked. We rush into the 15-year-old section just as the escort is doing the introduction speech. My foster parents must be here somewhere but I don't care. Our escort then shows us the video of the history of panem, all the normal boring stuff. This is my 4th Reapings after all so I'm not really bothered anymore. This year the escort chooses the boy first. To be honest I would rather he just get the girls over with and not leave me in suspense

"Indien Syrup" She announces

I see a Native American looking boy walk to the front. His dark hair is shoulder length and he has a stoic and brave look on his face. If I was chosen, I would wont to appear brave like him! Next she chooses the girl.

"Samantha Collins"

"Oh my God!" Winnie exclaims

She sounded more shocked than actually caring

"It's alright" I whisper to her

I put on a brave face and walk to the front although unlike Indien I accidently trip and stumble a little…

**Thanks Guesttwelve and WildXPaws for these two. Sorry this chapter took a little long it's just the reapings start getting repetitive after a while so I lost a little bit of motivation as well as other stuff going on in my life. So sorry if the POVs are getting shorter but you will find out more about the tributes as the story goes on. I have some good news and bad news**

**I will be putting a time limit on the reserved spots that are currently on my profile page. I'll give it one month from now to have the reserved tributes submitted. So on the 17****th**** of August 2019 after that they will become open again. Sorry**

**I am opening an escort/mentor submission form so you can submit your own mentors and escorts. Cos I lack imagination lol. All are open except the Escorts in D4, D2, D6, D12, D7 and district 6 mentor because I already have a plan for that. It will be done on a first come first served basis. You can find the submission form on my profile page!**


	7. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings

**Anthony Sparks 16**

My alarm sounds and I role out of bed, landing on the floor. My hand darts around feeling for my glasses until I have them in my hand. I put them on and everything is no longer blurry. I look in the mirror and brush my hand through my messy black hair before taking a deep breath and running downstairs. My anxiety levels are through the roof at the moment not only because of the fact that I could be sent to my death today but also the reapings have lots of big crowds which, gives me anxiety…I mostly like to be alone. I hurry some breakfast into my mouth and get ready to leave straight for the factory! I have a new invention I'm working on and I want to finish it before the reapings!

"Bye" I yell to my dad

I don't wait for him to respond because I'm in so much of a rush. I run to the factory and burst through the door

"Hi Dr Vernack" I greet

"Hello Anthony"

Dr Vernack is my only real friend and is the best inventor in District 3. He took me under his wing after my mum died. After he retires he promised me his entire factory!

I jump straight on my work station and start tinkering with wires and screws. This particular piece of machinery is going to the capitol, so I need to make sure I don't screw it up! I need to make sure every wire goes in the right place!

Suddenly I catch sight of my crush working across from me. She has blond hair that she puts in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes like mine. She is working with her friend as usual. I have never asked her name or even talked to her, I'm definitely too shy for that. I accidently stare for a few seconds until she catches site of me! I quickly look back at the wires, trying to pretend I never saw her. Because of the distraction I accidently electrocute my hand on the wire

"Ouch!"

After I'm finished, I hand it to Dr Vernack

"Wow that was fast"

"Could never keep you waiting Dr" I reply

"When I get back from the reaping's I'll begin working on the T-60!" I exclaim

I leave the factory and start making my way towards the reaping's, still nurturing my burnt finger. Once I am at the reaping's the crowds start to become unbearable! I can feel my anxiety building up again, the only thing I can do is stair at the ground with my hand in my pockets. Unfortunately, I burnt the same finger that gets the blood taken from. So there is double pain! I walk to the 16-year-old section, still with my eyes glued to the ground. Our escort shows us the same video as usual only this year there is an extra speech from the Gamemaker: Data Mendoza. The famous winner from our District…20 years ago. Only he has apparently betrayed everything he stood for, although I have no doubt the capitol is making him do everything.

After the video our escort moves towards the boy's bowl and picks out a name

"Anthony Sparks"

I freeze, unsure what to do. A thousand voices appear in my head, all shouting different things! Eventually I find the courage to walk up to the stage…

**Annabella Crick 17**

It's time to get up! I'm going with my best friend Jillian to the factory before and after the reaping's because my family needs the money and also I just enjoy it. I know…what kind of weirdo actually enjoys working?

I put on a white button up shirt and some jeans and look in the mirror. I put my dirty blond hair into a ponytail and decide I'm ready.

I walk downstairs and find my mum has already made me some breakfast

"Thanks mum" I say

"You're not going to the factory in your smart cloths are you?" Dad complains

"I would have when I was her age" My mum winks at me

"Ok…" dad concedes

My mum has always enjoyed inventing just like me. She still occasionally creates projects on the side.

After I finish my breakfast Jillian knocks on the door and I greet her.

"Whatsup!"

Jillian is one of my only close friends but to be honest I don't need a lot of friends. We walk to the factory together talking about the reaping's as well as other things. About how both of us only has 2 more reapings to go and then we're free to do what we want! I'm gonna become a mathematician or an inventor!

We arrive at the factory and get straight to work. When it comes to working I normally work on the mathematical side of things, telling Jillian what to do while she saws away at the machinery, sparks flying everywhere everywhere. I am smartest of the two of us after all.

Suddenly I notice the boy working opposite staring at me. I notice him and make eye contact, so he quickly looks back at what he's doing. Jillian stops sawing.

"That creep staring at you again?" She says

"Yeah…"

"Although he's kind of cute" I say

Jillian just rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

After we've finished work we start walking to the reaping's together. Still having banter. I just can't wait to get back to work after the reaping's! We get our fingers pricked which is pretty painless at this point. The escort comes on stage and starts the introduction speech and then shows us the video as well as a speech from the head gamemaker. If I remember rightly he won The Hunger Games before I was born and then started an academy here, just like the careers have. Although it was destroyed a while ago.

After this, the escort chooses the male tribute first to fight to the death!

"Anthony Sparks"

To my surprise the boy from the factory slowly steps forwards. I feel really bad for him, he's clearly not a fighter… just like me and most the people of District 3. At least I found out his name in the end though…Anthony.

Next the escort picks a name out of the female bowl

"Annabella Crick"

It takes a while to hit me but that was my name that was called! I need to remain calm! No point in trying to run or anything. I put on a brave face and walk to the front and join Anthony. He looks almost as shocked as me! Well at least he knows my name now as well…

**Hi thanks to Indyracer715 and Lilah32 for the tributes. Looking forward to getting the remaining tributes, would be good to get one or two villainess tributes because so far I only have 1 ish. If not, then it's not a problem but I might make some of the characters turn evil but only for certain reasons**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	8. District 8 Reapings

District 8 Reapings

**Charles Panama 12**

I place yet another button in the box, button making is a very intricate process in our District, at least that's what my brother James tells me. My brother always puts me on the button making station. He says it's because my fingers are small but I know he actually just hates doing it because it's boring... But then living in District 8 is generally boring. I place my 150th button in the box, that must be enough. I pick up the box and walk over to my brother

"Can I go now?"

"No" he replies

"What!?"

"I'm joking…haha shoulda have seen your face" he laughs

He ruffles my hair a little and pushes my head away. He is the best substitute for parents that I have. Our parents died in a workplace accident.

My best friend Cotton Fisher is waiting by his machine. When he sees me he bursts out laughing.

"What are you wearing?" he laughs

I look down at my purple dress shirt

"My brother got it for me…" I murmur

"It looks terrible! I was gonna try and find you a girlfriend in the reapings but you're making it hard for me bud"

"I don't want a girlfriend…not interested. Besides my brother said I'm way too young for that kind of stuff at the moment" I reply

"Whatever he scoffs"

We start walking down the road, pushing each other occasionally but after a while I start thinking about my parents and a tear starts to roll down my face

"What's wrong?" Cotton asks

I don't respond

"You're still thinking about your parents aren't you?"

"No…no…yes" I mutter

"You have to move on, I'm gonna find you a girlfriend and you're gonna move on" he insists

"No I don't want a girlfriend!"

We eventually reach the reapings where there are crowds of people swarming in. I see my brother arrive just after us and me and Cotton decide to stick with him since this is our first reapings. My brother is 19 so he's too old to be reaped but he's always very protective of me. Some weird people take a sample of my blood, pricking my finger as they do it which hurts a little.

My brother has to leave me now

"Just stick with the other 12 year olds and you'll be fine I promise" he says

"Ok, see you in a bit" I reply

He pats me on the shoulder and leaves me with Cotton.

Cotton spots a group of girls our age and tries to flirt with them. He whistles at them which they don't seem to appreciate. One of them walks over to us, she looks pissed. Suddenly she lifts her hand and slaps me in the face!

"Hey it wasn't me!" I shout as she walks off

Cotton bursts out laughing

"You're a funny guy"

Cottons been my friend for a while but he does annoy me sometimes.

Finally, our escort walks onto the stage and introduces us to The Hunger Games. We are shown a video of the History of Panem and everything that's happened. My brother said there's a really small chance I'll get picked but I'm still kind of nervous. Cotton on the other hand seems more concerned with girls than anything else.

The escort reaches into the bowl and picks out a name

"Charles Panama"

No…I feel my heart rate increasing…I think I'm having a panic attack! I look at Cotton to see if he'll volunteer but he shakes his head regretfully. I guess he values his own life above mine. I start walking up to the stage, as I'm climbing the stares I collapse face first and black out…

**Kava de Angelo 12**

I sit on top of my house roof watching the sunrise, humming tunes in my head and tapping my feet. This is the only place I can get away from my stupid annoying parents. Always telling me what to do and expecting me to behave perfectly! Like I'm supposed to be a robot or something. Everyone at school thinks I have it all easy just because my parents are like the richest people in our District but at least a lot of the poorer kids have freedom…watching the sun rise and set makes me feel free…

I hop down from the roof ledge which is particularly hard in this dumb yellow dress my mum made me wear and head back downstairs. I walk into the dining room to find my mum already yelling

"I can't believe it! None of you have done your daily chores of cleaning the dishes, floor, walls and tables!"

"Really! None of them!" My dad adds

"Totally useless! How are any of you supposed to take over my business if you are always this useless!" he continues

"That's a little unfair…it's a big house, you can't expect us to clean all of it, all the time" My older brother Jay argues

"Stop making excuses!" my mum snaps

I know my sister Laila gets upset when our parents are mean but I don't care anymore. I just ignore the whole conversation and prepare to meet my friends. I get to the door but my mum stands in the way

"Where are you going? You do know its reaping day?" she questions

"I'm going to meet my friends"

"No you're not! Not those common scum" My dad says

"You can't rule my life!" I yell

I push past my mum and storm outside

"Come back! You're in big trouble young lady!" mum shouts

I ignore her and go to my friends normal meeting place. I see the four of them waiting for me. Liana, Lara, Haven and Nola are their names.

"You're late" Liana says

"You know what my parents are like" I reply

"Rich bitch" Haven jokes

"Hey!"

"I love your dress" Lara says

"I don't" I moan

We start heading to the reaping's together joking, laughing and talking. Nola keeps talking about the reaping's and how terrified she is. Me and Haven try to calm her down as usual, Haven has already had one reaping, since she's 13 and she says there's nothing to worry about.

"At least it will be a way to get away from our parents" I tell Nova

Haven always starts taking about boys which I get really bored of because I mostly can't stand boys. Liana is the only one I can really relate to, we often talk about our adventures we could have when we escape our district.

We reach the reaping's and I look out for my brother and sister while also trying to avoid my parents. I don't really know what to expect to be honest since this is my first time. After the capitol take a sample of our blood (which kind of hurts) we head into the crowd, trying our best to stick together. Haven is holding Nova's hand and guiding her around. Suddenly I hear a whistle directed at us. I turn around and see two boys our age.

"Hey!" Liana exclaims

"Just leave it" I whisper to her

She ignores me and heads over to the one with blond scraggly hair and slaps him across the face. She walks back to me and pulls my arm.

"Come on let's go!" she says

"Hey! It wasn't me!" I hear the boy yell

Eventually we are split into our age groups. Me, Liana, Lara and Nova are in the 12 year old section, Haven is in 13, my sister is in 15 and my brother is in 18. I can just spot him at the back. The escort welcomes us to the 49th Hunger Games but I'm not really listening. I quickly get pretty bored and start fidgeting. Our Escort chooses the male tribute first this year.

"Charles Panama"

To my surprise I see the same scraggly haired blond boy from earlier walk up to the stage. This time I notice both his eyes are different colours. One being blue and the other brown. However, he doesn't quite make it and appears to collapse about half way up the stairs! Poor kid…after managing to wake him up, our escort goes to choose the girl

"Kava de Angelo"

Wait that's my name!

**Thanks for reading these POVs and thanks to Malorn Fairytail and Professor R.J Lupin 1 for these tributes. Both tributes extremely young. Over half way through these reapings now! I'm getting through it!**


	9. District 11 Reapings

District 11 Reaping's

**Alexander King 13 **

I'm sitting in my large room with a chess board in front of me. I move the white bishop across three squares then switch sides so I'm playing as black, moving my chair around to the other side. Most people might think it's weird playing chess against yourself but I do it to know every possible move someone might make… and I always do. In chess and in life. My dad enters my room.

"Didn't I tell you to knock" I say calmly

"Sorry but its reaping day and you know how important it is"

"Uh Huh" I reply

"Good so will you be ready in half an hour?" he requests

I nod my head slowly

He leaves the room and I continue my game. I eventually place the white king in checkmate even by defending myself against myself the best I could.

"Only I can beat me" I laugh

I start getting ready for the reapings. My dad expects a lot from me since he's the actual escort of our District and very wealthy. I put on a black tuxedo like he requested even though I feel like an idiot in it. I walk downstairs and see my mum outside sipping on a martini in the sun. She doesn't pay any attention to me even on the reaping days. She doesn't care about me and I don't care about her. At least we can mutually agree on that.

Since my dad is the escort he has to leave early. He rubs my head as he leaves

"Bye Alex…don't be late"

The only way I respond is by raising my eyebrows to somewhat acknowledge it. Before leaving I sit in the kitchen to have breakfast which is ready made by servants and then I head back upstairs to quickly brush my teeth.

My dad normally tells me to take the main road so I'm safe but I don't care. I like to hang with my friend Ratch. He's a street thief and he has taught me how to pickpocket, in fact that's the only reason why he's my friend. I leave my home and proceed to walk through some of the back alleys to find him outside his house, which is more like a compartment attached to string of buildings.

"Whatsup!" he greets

We bump fists

"Oh you know, still surviving on the streets!" I lie

Ratch thinks I'm poor like him and I intend to keep it that way, if he found out I was super rich he probably wouldn't teach me to pick pocket. It wasn't difficult to convince him of my lie.

"Let's get to the reaping's and have some fun on the way" he says

On our way to the reaping's he snatches something from someone's pocket while I take an entire bag from someone who was distracted

"Risky" Ratch comments

We eventually reach the reapings and get our fingers pricked. We proceed to the 13-year-old section.

"Hey look its Sugar King" Ratch says

I look up and see my father walk onto the stage, waving at the crowd. He's a very popular escort in our District.

"What an idiot" Ratch comments

"Yeah…" I agree

He's not wrong. My dad is an idiot, although he doesn't know he's talking about my dad so I'll let him off.

My father picks a name out of the male bowl. When he opens the paper he appears to halt in shock. There is a strange pause and everyone looks around confused.

"Alex…Alexander King"

What? That explains his hesitation. Shit!

I push past Ratch and storm to the stage. My dad is looking at me with a sorry expression on his face but I just glare at him. He tries to hug me but I push him aside.

**Elisa Theodore Serrah 16**

The sun is beaming down on the grass. I'm playing with my sister Nimbia, I throw a ball to her and she throws it back. My mum and dad are there too, sitting together. Smiles are on all our faces.

Suddenly I'm jolted awake by a crash outside in the District. My eyes slowly slide open… of course it was a dream!

With great effort I am eventually able to get up and look in the mirror at myself. What a pitiful sight. I don't care though. Nothing else matters, only Nimbia. All I do is tie my curly black afro hair into a bun to at least make some effort. I finally go downstairs and find my dad sitting at the table. Our house is small so most of the stuff is in one room.

I pull out my diary and start writing in it. Even though Nimbia might be physically dead. I can still communicate with her through my diary. I know that sounds crazy but sometimes she actually responds!

_Dear Nimbia_

_I just want you to know that life is getting slightly easier._

_I think we are just starting to move on from mum as well._

_Can't wait for your return. Love you._

_Elisa_

"What are you doing?" my dad asks

"Just writing in my diary"

He stands up and tries to look at what I'm writing but I close my diary quickly.

"You're not writing to Nimbia again are you?" he questions

"Maybe…"

"Look I told you that you have to move on…you have to…I want our family back more than anything but you still have the rest of your life" he says

I stand up, take my diary and hug it to my chest as tears start to flow down my face again.

"See you later" I mumble

With that I shut the door behind me and prepare to go to the reapings! The reaping's are normally the last thing on my mind to be honest. My friends normally distract me from it and besides I'm more concerned about Nimbia and my diary.

I meet up with my two friends Ivy and Encer and we hang out in our usual place. Through the fields, on the edge of our District there is a swing that hangs from a tree. Ivy sits on the swing while Encer messes around with her. I half pretend to join in with the fun but I'm actually just talking to Nimbia through my diary. They don't know about what I write in the diary although they do know I'm responsible for the sister's death all those years ago in the fire…they were there after all.

"It was an accident!" I yell out

The others look at me confused

"Ok…"

"I mean…I smashed a plate earlier…accidently" I lie

"We should head to the reapings now, we don't wanna be dragged there by the Peacekeepers" Ivy suggests

Encer lets out a deep groan but hops off the swing reluctantly.

We head back through the vast fields, my hands grazing across the fields as we go. We eventually arrive into the District centre. The normal boring procedure follows after this. Our escort welcomes us to The Hunger Games. He thinks he's cool and down with us but we all mostly think he's an idiot.

First he chooses the male tribute

"Alex…Alexander King"

In the way that he announces it, he seems unsure and even confused…normally he seems over the top and enthusiastic

The boy that goes to the front of the stage looks more annoyed than anything. Like me he's black, he also has short brown curly hair. He is quite short but then I think he's 13 so. He appears to shove the escort out the way when he reaches the stage…weird. Maybe they know each other. The escort now hesitantly moves towards the female bowl and chooses a name

"Elisa Serrah"

What? Did he just call my name out? The utter shock takes over me and the next minute seems like a blur to me… I stumble to the front stage, sort of in a trance. While I'm walking up the stairs I trip over and land on my nose which kind of snaps me out of it…

**Hi thanks Guesttwelve and Santiago poncini20 for these two. I did notice some of the POVs can be a little short but I will develop each character way more in the following chapters when they can interact with the other tributes**


	10. District 1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings

**Texas Jewal 18**

I stand in a vast field, watching my favourite hawk Jeff, gliding through the wind in the distance. He swoops round and flies back towards me. My sister Florida stands next to me, to help me. Our parents put us in charge of looking after the hawks which, as an animal lover, I enjoy way more than my sister. The hawk approaches again from behind Florida. She ducks her head and yelps in surprise. I chuckle and casually put my arm up so Jeff can land on it.

"Animals can sense fear ya know. If you trust them then they'll trust you" I say as I rub Jeffs feathers

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" she sighs

"Dad wants to see you before the reaping's by the way" she says

I nod my head and pass Jeff to her, she reluctantly takes him. I tie my long, wavy, auburn hair into a bun to try and look a little smart for the reapings. Most guys my age just have short hair but I really don't care.

"Best not keep him waiting then…you'll be fine looking after the hawks while I'm gone right?"

She rolls her eyes and I leave her struggling to control Jeff

I didn't actually tell her that I'm planning to volunteer, only my parents. They were fine with it and understood since my dad missed his opportunity when he was my age. Only problem is, I'm not the chosen one for my District and it could hurt my families name if I volunteer out of turn. With the increase of volunteers this year though I really don't see the problem.

I arrive at the academy that I've spent all these years of my life training in, greeting my various friends who, I mostly can't remember the name of. My dad is training with who is supposed to be one of this year's male careers. His names Cash, he's basically a big brute career. Let's just say I don't want to be anywhere near him when I steal his spot. My dad notices me and halts his training with Cash to go over to me.

"Are you ready?" he whispers as he puts his arm around me

My dad and mum are the only people that know I'm going to volunteer, not even my girlfriend knows.

"I can't imagine he's gonna be very happy about it" I whisper, looking over at Cash

My dad shrugs his shoulders

"The way I see it. You're doing him a favour. He won't win"

He puts both hands on my shoulder now and faces me

"but you on the other hand…can" He says, raising his voice slightly

I'm glad my dad has confidence in me

**Coco Vermonte 18**

I wake up in bed with my boyfriend Joaquim lying next to me, there is also another girl next to him that he met at the party last night. I don't mind about that, we're in an open relationship, it just makes things easier and we still get to have fun on top of it! There are only vague flashing images of the crazy time we had last night still going round in my head!

I rub my head and groan in pain. I'm still feeling the hangover from last night. Oh shit! Its reaping day today! And not just any old reaping's! I'm one of the chosen careers!

Quickly I scrabble out of bed and collect my cloths which are scattered around the room. I rush into the bathroom and quickly grab a shower. When I'm done I dry myself off and get dressed. I head towards the mirror and see myself staring back, I try to fix my hair and makeup as best I can and end up doing a decent job. I walk back into the bedroom to see that my boyfriend is still lying in bed. I give my best attempt at saying good bye since this could be the last time I see him. Wait what am I talking about! No it won't!

"Love you babe"

Wow that was really bad, oh well. I rush outside and immediately make my way towards the Reapings. These Hunger Games are actually very important to me! I'm not just here to compete in them, I'm here to change them. Forever. I'm going to make sure people no longer see District 1 as monsters, which I know they do. District 1 will finally have a hero like many tributes from outlier Districts in the past! Just like Data Mendoza for example. He faced tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 and defeated them against all odds! Yeah I've watched those games many times over. The world will finally have another Data…me.

**Edrei Tecillim 17**

I'm lying in my bed with my covers still on, I've been awake for a while but I'm…having doubts now about this whole thing, The Hunger Games.

For most of my life I conformed with what I was taught by my parents and all my peers but over the last few years something has just seemed off about the whole thing…Still there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm the chosen one for my District after all and I don't want to disappoint my parents.

"Jasper! Where are you?" I hear my mum shout

My nickname is Jasper. No one calls me Edrei, not even my mum…

I take a deep breath and kick my covers off. I can do this! I go to my draws and find a black jacket, plain white t-shirt and long black pants. Pretty boring but I don't care. I quickly head to the shower as I don't want to smell on the reaping day, although I have to be quick because I'm already behind schedule. When I'm done I get dressed and walk to the mirror and quickly push back my platinum blond hair.

I head downstairs in my huge, gorgeous house. When I reach the ground floor I see my family in the dining room, eating breakfast. I walk in, sit down and start helping myself to what's basically a buffet.

"So are you ready for this Edrei?" my mum asks

I'm daydreaming slightly, mainly about what volunteering for The Hunger Games actually means. I don't answer straight away but then I realise she called me by my real name, so she must be serious. I look at her in the eye and she is staring back at me very carefully. I then look around at my two siblings and I realise that I need to set a good example.

"Yes…Yes Of course I'm ready… I've been training my whole life for this…"

**Diana Beaulieu 18  
**I stare into my mirror and my reflection stares back. I hate everything about her. I hate her body, her face, her almost non-existent eyebrows and her thin lips. Unfortunately, however she is me. I move my silver hair across my scare on my cheek to try and cover it.

"Diana! Ugly! Where are you!" My dad yells

I wipe the tears away from my face and leave my room. My dad has the usual drunk anger in his eyes.

"You're late" he growls

"I know" I reply

"Just shut up and leave already, you're volunteering remember. Don't know how you managed to get chosen to be honest" he continues

At this point I've mostly stopped listening to what he's saying. He wasn't always like this, before my mum and brother left anyway. I hastily get some breakfast down my throat and head outside my home just so I can get away from my dad quicker.

"Good luck…you'll need it haha" I hear him shout

I doubt he'll come and see me in the goodbye ceremony rubbish, I only hope Jasmine is there. She's my best friend, well my only friend. Actually now I think about it she's more than a friend to me but I could never tell her that. Too shy!

Jasmine is waiting near the academy where I train with some flowers, they are yellow, red, purple and all sorts of different colors. She hands them to me

"Thankyou"

I hug her

"I'm gonna miss you" she sobs

"So will I…I mean miss you not me" I reply

I think about kissing her but then I think that would make it too awkward and she doesn't know I'm bisexual anyway.

"Let's head to the reapings" She says

**Coco Vermonte 18**

Its Reaping time! Or should I say Volunteering time! District 1 is as busy as always. As I walk through the crowd people are staring at me, they know I'm one of the chosen ones. What they don't know is that I'm the chosen one for more than just a career but a hero! I head to the 18 year old section and wait for my destiny!

Our escort walks onto stage and the crowd cheers to welcome them.

"As you know it's a special reaping this year for District 1!"

The escort moves to the girl's bowl first to decide. I don't see the point in this whole ceremony. We all know it's gonna be me!

"Trillium Gemstone"

"I volunteer!" I shout

After that I practically dance to the stage with a few of my supporters cheering and clapping in the back.

"Wooooo!"

**Diana Beaulieu 18**

Me and Jasmine arrive at the reaping's. My shoe lases become untired so I bend down to tie them

"I'll catch you up" I say to Jasmine

She goes ahead to the 18-year-old section while I tie them.

"Hello!"

I almost jump out of my skin! I stumble back clutching my heart in surprise. In front of me is a boy my age with almost white blond hair, a square face shape, strong jaw, thin lips, smooth nose, and almond-shaped eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Edrei but everyone just calls me Jasper. I heard you are volunteering as well?"

I shake off my surprise and shake his hand to be polite

"Yeah…yeah sorry my names Diana"

"Cool. I thought I might as well meet you before we volunteer" he says

He seems like a nice enough guy but I don't really want to get too close to anyone because at least one of us won't make it back.

We start walking together

"Do you know who the other two are?" I ask

"Yeah I heard one is this really popular girl called Coco and the other is this big brute career named Cash"

"I'm glad I met you first then" I murmur

We chuckle together at this

We reach the 18-year old section and Coco is the first to volunteer. Sure enough she strides up to the stage confidently. She has black skin, brown eyes and is not particularly tall although her legs look quite muscular.

"Next it's your turn" Jasmine whispers to me

I take a deep breath. This is my moment to finally get away from my father!

"Azo Emerald"

I look back at Jasper and he nods slowly

"I volunteer!"

**Edrei Tecillim 17**

Diana has just volunteered, her walk to the stage is a lot less confident than Coco's. I like her so far, although she seems a little on the shy side but honestly I prefer that to the over confident careers. I guess I might as well go next

"Mitch lapis lazuli"

"I volunteer"

Now it's my turn to get on stage. No one reacts as much to my entrance, maybe they doubt me…I'm not sure

**Texas Jewal 18**

The other three have now all volunteered, it's just me left now. I look at Cash who is easy to spot in the crowd, towering above everyone else. He looks like he's itching to volunteer so I'm gonna have to be quick!

"Tyler Amberbreeze"

"I volunteer" I snap immediately

I don't waste time and march straight to the front, not even looking at Cash to see his reaction. I can hear some gasps and a few whispers. The other three tributes look a mixture between shocked and annoyed.

**Thanks for reading. Who do you like out of these four?**

**The animal loving underdog?**

**The party mad hero?**

**The smart nice guy?**

**Or the traumatized shy girl?**

**They will all get way more screen time in the next few chapters. Thankyou Guesttwelve, Lilah32, CandleFire45 and Lordshiro. Also we're reaching the end of the reaping's now and I should say that some of the spots will probably become available again because the reservations run out in 3 days**


	11. District 10 Reapings

District 10 reapings

**Byran Chevalier 18**

I'm sitting at the table eating breakfast. It's my last reaping day, finally! Then I can live out my life with my girl, Alison (hopefully we'll get married). I'm dressed in my dad's rugged, baggy button up shirt (It's the best that we can do). I can hear my brother and sister shouting in the background, arguing over a toy or something. They are both 7 years old and extremely loud!

"Could you try and shut them up please?" I ask my mum

"I have some things to sort out"

My mum goes and separates the two of them. My dad then comes in holding a rifle. He has mud and dirt all over his face and beard.

"Did you make any kills?" I ask

"Yeah…got a wolf too close for the capitols liking" he groans

I aspire to be like my dad in the future. He's big, tough but also fun when he needs to be. Although I don't really agree with hunting, I can understand why he does it.

I stand up and head for the door.

"Where you going?" my dad asks

"I'm going to Alisons…the baby" I murmur

"Ok, see you at the reapings"

I head out into my back yard but before going to Alisons I put food down for my 3 dogs and 2 cats. I stroke Fluffy (my white Persian cat) and then place some seeds down for blue (my bird). I have no idea what she is but she's small and blue. That's why I called her Blue.

I then make my way across the hot fields of District 10, I look around nervously in case Sullivan and his gang ambush me but this time I'm in luck it appears. It's hot today but that does nothing for my complexion, I just get loads of freckles. My red hair has seemed to turn more brown as well. I just don't think District 10 is for me but I guess the only way I'll ever escape is by getting reaped and I don't want that to happen.

I knock on Alison's door and she quickly opens it and greats me. Our kiss is very quick because I want to rush to see my son Teddy, who is 1 years old.

"How is he?" I ask

"Normal"

"Good"

I let out a deep sigh of relief, being a father is tougher than I ever thought it would be. I lift up Teddy and spin around, he smiles and laughs. He has my red hair and pale skin but Alison's blue eyes.

"We need to go!" Alison says

She takes Teddy off me and puts him in the buggy and we head out towards the reapings. We are about half way there when I realise I forgot Teddy's bottle. I offer to go back and get it since I'm the father.

"Ok I'll meet you there…be careful"

I plant a quick kiss on her lips and jog back to her house, I unlock the door and grab the bottle before heading back towards the reapings. I decide to take a short cut through some fields.

Just then I notice a big bulky boy standing in my way. Its Sulivan! Him and his gang have bullied me for years!

"Whatsup Cheva. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah…the reapings and you should be as well"

"Shut your mouth ginger" he retorts

The other boys start to emerge from the bushes. Earl, Wyatt, Creed and Evan are their names. They are all 18 expect Evan whose 15.

"How's your son?" Wyatt sniggers

"Don't talk about my son" I reply sharply

"Oooh. Looks like you touched a nerve" Evan giggles

Evan is Wyatts younger brother. He is even more of a rat.

Wyatt is now standing directly in my face

"You know what gonna go down"

"Yeah…I guess I do!" I murmur pushing him to the ground

Sulivan strides straight over and punches me in the nose which knocks me to the ground as well. I try to stand back up but Evan stomps me back down

"Let him stand" Sulivan orders

I make it back to my feet and Sulivan takes another swing, this time I duck under his punch and head butt him twice in between his eyes! He falls straight down to the ground and the others look shocked. Cool!

"What? I've been doing a little practicing" I joke

Earl goes for a straight punch but a parry, grab hold of his arm and swing him onto a mud puddle. Wyatt, still wanting revenge is next in line. He lands a few punches in my face while his brother lands a kick in my side! Ouch! Wratt then tries to front kick me but a catch his leg and elbow him in the thigh. He screams in pain but I then dislocate his knee and throw him down. Earl has got back up at this point so he lifts me up off my legs and slams me down. He starts ground and pounding me while Evans kicks me.

Suddenly I hear gun and the next thing I see is Peacekeepers charging towards us. Earl and Evans make a run for it while I am dragged by the arms across the ground and to the reapings…

_At the reapings_

"I told you to be careful!" Alison says as she nurtures my injuries

Argh!

"Sorry"

"At least I managed to get a good few hits in before I went down" I laugh

Alison left Teddy with her parents while we went to the 18-year-old section. When I reach it I spot Sullivan who has a big bruise on his face from the headbutts. I make sure I keep my distance from him to avoid any more confrontation. I spot my parents in the background as well. When the escort finishes the speech they move towards the male bowl and selects a name. I brace myself for my final reaping, it can't be me, not on my last one…

"Byran Chevalier" I hear

What?...

**Iris Chi 17**

My feet touch the cold wooden floor boards of…I can't remember where I am…just a sec. Oh yeah the orphanage, that's where I live. I guess I'll need some clothes to wear for today, so I go to my drawer and pull out some tight jeans, a red shirt and a grey jacket…I guess that will do. I get dressed and look around at everyone else still asleep in the orphanage. People are so unaware when they are asleep, it's like someone could sneak up to you with a knife and you wouldn't even know it. Haha.

I stand in front of the only mirror I can find in the orphanage and look into my grey eyes that are staring back at me. I tie my coal black hair into a bun. I think I look fine.

Now there was something very important that I needed to do today…something very very important but I can't remember what it was. Damn it! I think it was something to do a mouse. My mouse I think. He has a name I think but I can't remember what it is or even if it is a he. Then I remember, the twisted faces of my dead parents. They committed suicide but I can't remember why.

A big grin appears on my face because I remember now! I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games! It's the most exciting day of my life! I also remember that I have Amnesia! At least I think I do but I definitely have a pet mouse I know that for sure!

I check under my bed where I think I left it and where I hide it from everyone else. It crawls into my hands and squeaks. I can feel its little feet scratching at my hands as I cup it in them. There's no point keeping it anymore so I might as well set it free. I take it outside and release it into the wild again, I watch it scurry off into some bushes.

"Goodbye mouse…" I whisper

I make my way back into the orphanage and now other kids have started to get up. Many of them are in different friend groups that I've never been apart of. I sit down on one of the tables and start eating some breakfast, by the time I've finished those people in white costumes enter our orphanage and start escorting us to that place where people get chosen for the Hunger Games. Here we go!

_At the reapings_

I'm standing in the District centre… waiting to volunteer. I just need to make sure I don't forget to volunteer when the person reads out the name. That's the only thing that scares me… I think that's what I do every year but I can't remember that either…

The escort chooses a name from the boy's bowl first.

"Byran Chevalier"

I see a red haired boy around my age make his way to the stage. He appears to be crying which means he's very upset. That's strange. Maybe it's because of the bruises he's go on his face.

Next the escort takes a name out of the girl's bowl but I already know who it's gonna be…

"Violet silentwater"

"I volunteer!" I shout excitedly

**Thank you to Lilah32 and CandleFire45 for these submissions. Byran's POV was a bit longer than Iris's but that's not because I'm biased. There were just more characters to introduce on his POV. **

**I also have another announcement! D5 F and D9 F are now available again for submissions. So this story is now open again. Check in my profile for the tribute form.**


	12. District 5 Reapings

District 5 Reapings

**Louis Evans 16**

My eyes slide open as I am lying face down on my bed. Oh shit! I've over slept! I can hear my dad yelling from downstairs.

"Get up now! It's the Reaping's in an hour!"

"Also your friend is here!"

Lily is here!

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute!" I shout back

I quickly hop into the shower and turn it on. The freezing water stings as it hits my body. Hot water isn't really common in District 5 even though we generate power for the other Districts. The capitol doesn't like us to have it I guess. Anyway, I'm used to it by now. I turn the shower off as quickly as I can and wrap my towel around me, I rush back to my room, finish drying myself off and hang my towel on my door. I pull out a white t-shirt and brown shorts. I put my clothes on and walk downstairs to join Lily.

"Hey!" she greets

"Let's go!" I reply

I grab a black jacket and start to put it on when my dad stops me. Here we go again! He's gonna give me the same talk he always does every single year.

"Remember. The chances of getting reaped are higher every year. If you get reaped don't cry and whine, men don't cry "he asserts

"Yes sir" I respond

"Good…glad you understand"

I roll my eyes and leave the house with Lily.

"Don't listen to him Louis, if you are reaped then you can cry" she says

"I know…but I won't…I won't even be scared" I say

"Really?"

"Yeah…yeah…nothing can kill Louis…don't worry" I boast in a half joking way

I look at her and she doesn't seem convinced. We walk for a few miles until I can see the Reapings in the distance, crowds are gathering around, parents, children and Peacemakers. My dad will probably show up at some point.

"Oh God! I don't wanna get reaped!" Lily panics

"Hey! Stop being so pessimistic" I complain

"Ok sorry…but if I do get reaped"

I let out a deep sigh to try and tell her to shut up

"Will you volunteer to protect me in the arena?" She asks

"Look neither of us are going to get reaped" I snap

"Yeah but if I do…" she continues

"Yeah ok. If you get reaped, then I'll volunteer and if I get reaped you'll volunteer. Deal?"

There is a pause

"Deal" she agrees

We shake hands on it just before we go through the reapings.

We make it through to our age groups and wait for the inevitable. Sometimes there's some drama, most likely protesting or tears but if we're lucky they will be a volunteer. Just hopefully not me… hopefully. The escort makes her way onto the stage. She is a tall pale woman who looks about in her mid-twenties. She is wearing surprisingly boring cloths for an escort and kind of looks like a bird of prey in a weird way. Anyway I don't get a good vibe from her at all. Male tributes are getting selected first this year so she goes towards the boy's bowl first and picks out a name.

"Louis Evans" she announces

A cold shiver runs through my spine, I feel colder than I've ever felt before. Still I need to be a man like my father has always said. I put on a brave face and walk to the stage. Still at least Lily will be with me…

**Clary Saige 16**

I can do this! I've been collecting plants from around my District for months in order to create this potion.

"Now!" I order

Mel hands me a batch of leaves that I chop up and sprinkle into the potion. I place a lid on the glass bottle and shake it up for a few minutes. The liquid turns a strange lime green

"Wow you did it again!"

Mel high fives me

"Remember it was the Gods of nature that allowed it to happen" I correct her

"But mostly me…"

"So…what's this potion supposed to do again?" Mel asks

"The Gods don't tell me much but it's supposed to make you immune to disease"

"Huh…"

"What's wrong…you don't believe me!?"

"I managed to cure myself of cancer when all the doctors left me for dead" I explain

"Ok fair point" she concedes

I put my hand on her shoulder

"Trust me…our work is gonna change lives"

Just then a hand grabs the potion. Jack! My little brother makes away with the potion and runs out of our greenhouse

"Give it back you son of satan!" I shout while chasing after him

Jack is technically adopted but I believe his father is satan… he must be. We race through the house after Jack and past mum

"What's going on now?" she questions

Jack runs out onto the pavement and holds the potion out by one hand

"Don't you dare!" I hiss

Time almost pauses as he releases the potion and I watch it in slow motion crash into the pavement, smashing into a thousand pieces. Months of work gone in a few seconds!

"You little bastard!" I shout

By this point my mum has come outside which is a good thing because I think I was about to kill my little brother. She manages to calm the situation down and we go back inside. My mum has to take the role as mother and father since my dad's never around. So for that I respect her.

"Don't worry I will help you make another potion. My little flower" My mum tells me

I get some breakfast down and then me my mum, Jack and Mel head to the reapings. I avoid eye contact with Jack for most of the journey. I'm still annoyed at him. When we get our blood taken, my parents leave us and we head to the 16 year old section. Me and Mel are just waiting for the unlucky kids to get chosen now. My brother will be old enough in a year so hopefully it will be him next year. I know it's bad to think that but I can't help it sometimes. It can't be me that's reaped, the Gods of nature would never allow it.

Our escort is a sinful woman with pale skin and plain cloths. First she chooses which boy will be competing.

"Louis Evans"

I see a blond haired boy with brown eyes walks onto the stage. He seems to take it well…better than some people

Next she chooses the girl…

"Clary Saige"

Mother nature has betrayed me…

**Thankyou Professor Boo.k and WildxPaws for these tributes. Only District 9 reapings to go and then we can get onto the cool stuff! I'm going on vacation in September so I wanted to get the reapings done before that!**

**Remember to leave a review on your thoughts on the tributes, I really like reading what you guys think of them and helps to motivate me to write the next chapter!**


	13. District 9 Reaping's

District 9 Reaping's

**Melvin Murk 17**

I sit at my kitchen table slurping some soup into my mouth, it's all my family can afford to eat. Mostly just soup for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Still at least we have something to eat at all right? My dad sits opposite me with the same blank look on his face, I've had to be the man of the house ever since he lost his leg in that accident.

After I've finished my soup I help my dad out of his chair by putting his arm around my shoulders and carry him to his bed.

"I need to go to work dad but I'll see you later"

"What about the reapings?" He asks

"Hey! This job is the only thing that prevents me from just being skin and bones" I reply

It's true, my dad does worry a lot about me getting reaped since I've taken so many food vouchers. My family thinks I work in the fields which is partly true but it doesn't earn enough to keep us alive so I also participate in an unofficial fight club, since I have found violence to be a talent of mine. Not that I particularly enjoy it.

I head into the fields of District 9 and meet up with my friend Atticus. We shake hands and bump fists

"Have you got me a fight?" I question

He takes a sip from a can and throws it on the ground

"Uh Huh" he answers

"Big bold guy…calls himself The Beast" he continues

"Well we'll see about that" I say

"…also you shouldn't litter"

He looks down at the can on the grass

"Sorry"

I follow Atticus to what we call the arena but it's really just a sand pit. There is a crowd gathered around the pit waiting to get their money's worth. Best not keep them waiting. I slip my shirt off and hand it to Atticus before stepping under the ropes and into the pit. Next I start bouncing up and down to look confident and get some support. I can hear some people cheering in the background. My opponent steps under the ropes. Sure enough he's a big scary looking bold guy covered in tattoos. There is a referee but he really doesn't do much since there's basically no rules in this.

"Hey" I greet

"So to make this quicker how about you just fall over clutching your face and I take the money?" I suggest

He ignores my offer and just grunts before punching me in the face. I quickly return a punch to his face and then we start grappling. He shoves me into the ropes and forces me against the crowd with his brute strength. My own strength is not quite enough to rival his. Since I'm on the ropes (literally). I dig my thumbs into his eyes causing him to squirm in pain. I then elbow down in between his bicep and forearm, before hitting him with a right cross to the face. He staggers back slightly and I then perform a spinning back kick to his gut knocking him onto the sand.

I get a few cheers from the crowd so I raise my arms up, grateful for the support

"Melvin watch out!" Atticus shouts

I hadn't noticed that the brute of a man had recovered and he lifts me up by my legs and slams me on the ground, smashing my head into the dirt. He gets on top of me and starts aggressively punching me in the jaw. I block his last strike and knee him in the ribs from underneath which knocks him off.

I hop back on my feet and he growls in anger!

"Ok he's angry! He's angry!" I shout to Atticus

He charges at me however Atticus throws me my wooden bo staff and I smack him on the head with it. He collapses onto his knees and before he can recover I whack him a second time across his temple, knocking him out.

The crowd looks more bewildered than anything but I happily except my reward and leave the Arena. Atticus throws me my shirt and I slide it over my head before heading to the reapings with him.

_At the reapings_

Atticus often jokes that I should volunteer for The Hunger Games. He says it would be the perfect place for me but he doesn't get it

"I don't want to kill anyone" I tell him

Especially not kids

Me and Atticus wait with the other 18 year old boys as usual.

"If both of us make it through our last reaping then I'll be shocked" he tells me

He's right, both of us took more than our fair share of food vouchers

Our escort chooses a name from the male bowl

"Melvin Murk"

I go silent almost like a tortoise retreating into its shell… I need to step up eventually

**Catania Lupes 18**

I'm sat chilling on the wooden swing that me, Birdie, Lucian and Mike made a couple of years ago, staring at the endless wheat fields in the sun. Birdie is my younger sister and Lucian and Mike are our neighbours from the orphanage. Well when I say 'neighbours' I mean they sleep on the beds next to us. Lucian is Mikes older brother and so me and Lucian have kind of become mum and dad to Birdie and Mike. I was 8 when my mother died…murdered. I strive to be like her one day…a survivalist.

I'm munching on some sandwiches that we made earlier while Lucian is playing ball with the younger ones. He throws the ball to Birdie and she catches it perfectly.

"Good job!" he exclaims

"Hey are you gonna have anything at all to eat or would you prefer to go hungry" I yell to Lucian

"Well it is the reaping's for The Hunger Games today isn't it?" he jokes

"Very original" I reply

He looks back at the others for a bit

"Alright I'm hungry" he finally says

He falls down beside me onto the swing, letting out a sigh of relief. He takes a sandwich from me and starts eating.

"I'm glad they get on so well" I remark while watching them play

"Yeah…I don't know what Mike would have done without you" he agrees

I pause and look at him in the eyes

"I appreciate everything you've done for Birdie as well" I say

We sit in silence for a time whilst watching the newly risen sun shine over the fields. I know many people in the orphanage that would love to see the outside world, beyond District 9 but not me. I'm happy here. It's all I need. As long as Birdie, Lucian and Mike are around.

"Remember our deal?" I say to Lucian

"Uh huh…if one of us gets reaped then the other will look after their sibling until they return" he repeats

"Good, you know it's important to me"

"As it is to me" he says

This is why Lucian is the only person I can trust. He's the only one that knows what it's like to have to look after your younger sibling all by yourself. To have your hope hit the bottom of the deepest hole.

Birdie and Mike are now feeding our pet bird who, we rescued. He's a northern cardinal bird named Card, yeah I know how imaginative but naming birds was never on my most important to do list.

"That birds always hated me" I remark

Suddenly Lucian changes the subject

"Hey there's something I've been meaning to tell you and…just promise it won't change anything between us…" He stutters

Oh no I can guess what's coming next…

Suddenly he is interrupted by peacekeepers who are standing outside the orphanage

"Time to go" One of them orders

_At the reapings_

The reapings have always been a difficult thing. Now that Birdie and Mike are of reaping age we have to explain to them how everything's going to be ok and how there's nothing to worry about, even though we know it's a lie and we can't possible guaranty that.

I'm standing in the 18-year-old section now. Lucian is standing across from me while we are both keeping an eye on Mike and Birdie. I haven't had time to properly process what Lucian was going to say. Honestly I have mixed feelings about him.

The boy is the first to be chosen this year.

"Melvin Murk"

I see a muscly looking boy step out of the 18-year-old section. The first thing I notice about him is that his eyes seem really tired. There is also some blood and bruises on his face, I wonder what happened to him.

Next a name is picked out of the girl's bowl.

"Catania Lupes"

Ok I need to stay calm. I look across at Lucian who looks like he is trying to hold it together. He takes a few deep and painful breaths, trying to hold back the tears. I slowly walk to the stage. Birdie is screaming behind me, I turn to see Lucian trying to comfort her. At least I know he will uphold his promise while I'm gone…

**Yay! I've finally completed the reapings! I hope you liked how I portrayed all your characters. If you could it would be cool if you could vote on the poll 'who is your favourite tribute' but it's up to you.**

**Thanks BrownPizza7 and MalornFairyTail for District 9. Next we are onto the train journeys**


	14. Train Rides part 1

Train Rides

**Kava De Angelo 12 District 8**

I'm pacing up and down the train, thinking about what has happened. I can't believe it's actually happened! I'm leaving my home District for the first time but not in the way I would have hoped…Anyway I'm not gonna let it get to me. I'm will win this thing!

I notice Charles sitting by the window with his head in his hands. Since I'm strangely bored at the moment I go and sit next to him.

"Whatsup?" I ask

He takes his head out his hands almost surprised to see me

"I dunno, nothing…except the fact that I'm going to brutally killed in a few days!" he snaps

"Hey! Just calm down" I suggest

"I can't…I think I'm losing it!" he weeps

Almost through instinct I suddenly slap him in the face

"Ouch! Again?...Really?"

"Sorry…but just get a hold of yourself! How about we work together in the arena? Two 12 year olds working together is basically a 24 year old right?" I say

"I'm not sure it works like that…"

I hold out my hand to shake on it, he wipes away a tear and we shake hands

**Vernet Barrett 14 District 6**

I get up out of my bed and get dressed. My room has loads of luxuries even compared to my room back in District 6. Although it's not the luxuries that matter… I know that now.

I step out of my room and see the other 3 tributes sitting and having lunch. Our escort is with them but he never says anything. He's old, so I guess he's just fed up with the job and of watching District 6 get slaughtered every year. However, Spark, Morgan and Alex are talking extensively. Well Spark's doing most of the talking, the other two are pretty shy by the looks of it. They all have a lot in common since they're all from the same orphanage…I feel kind of like an outsider

"Finally here" Morgan mutters when I sit down with them

"I guess the rich boy thinks he's too good to talk to us" Spark adds

I look across at her and she's sitting, facing me with her arms crossed. Her green eyes are almost looking into my soul

"How do you know so much about me?" I ask

"I know your mum, she works for the mayor…in fact I heard she does a lot more than just work for him… if you know what I mean" she giggles

There is silence. She is lying. My mum would never do that. I'm just gonna ignore her.

"Well it's not my fault I have more money than you" I reply

"Yeah but it's kind of unfair" Alex mumbles

"How come you get to have everything but we have nothing?" Morgan adds

"Im going to my room" I groan

With that I stand up and head back to my room…

"There's no room for rich kids in here anyway" I hear Spark joke

**Hestia Alder 18 District 2**

I step out infront of Nolan, kind of ambushing him but I just want to talk to him since we haven't really spoken yet

"Hey!" I exclaim

"We haven't really spoken yet…well not since the reaping's I mean" I giggle

"Names Nolan" he replies calmly

Wow he seems like the perfect career so far. Calm, tall and handsome

"I know that" I blurt

We start walking down the train side by side.

"I can't believe District 1 have four tributes this year! It's totally unfair!" I say

"Well as long as you have what it takes…I wouldn't worry about them" he says in his same calm voice

We enter the next room on the train and find a small frail woman who must be our mentor standing there

"I'm Vesta Pierce, your mentor" she says

"Oh yeah! I remember you won the 40th Hunger Games!" I exclaim

"That's right"

We sit down on a table

"Any advice?" Nolan asks

She takes a few seconds to observe him

"You seem like a big strong guy, use your size and strength"

She then turns her eyes to me

"For you I would recommend…ranged attacks"

With that she stands up and leaves

"Is that it?" I shout

I already know I'm good with ranged weapons

"Haven't you heard the rumours of how she won?" Nolan asks

I shake my heard

"It's just rumours but…"

He pauses

"What?"

"Word is that she betrayed everyone in her alliance and poisoned them. The capitol says they died of natural causes but I'm not convinced…"

I look back to see if she's still around

"I wouldn't trust her then…" I say

**Louis Evans 16 District 5**

"I can't believe Lily didn't volunteer for me!" I complain to our escort Valeriana

She is sitting on the train looking bored, probably just waiting for me to die. I don't care though, I want someone to talk to.

"Still at least the coffees good here haha" I laugh

I take a sip of it and almost spit it out. I actually hate coffee but I can't complain. Well I mean I can since I'm going into The Hunger Games, so I expect the service to be decent.

"What sort of things do you drink?" I ask Clary who's sitting close to Valeriana

I don't really care that much. I'm just trying to make small talk.

Clary has come across as a very strange person so far. I don't like to judge people but there's something off about her. On top of that she has different coloured eyes and the blackest hair I have ever seen which, goes down way past her shoulders.

"Mostly just potions that create during my experiments" she answers

I don't really know how to respond to this

"Just the usual then…" I remark

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

I haven't left my room since I arrived on the train. I'm just lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I miss my old life a lot. I miss Kaya, Steven and my dad. Still at least Steven is safe, I would have hated for him to die a horrible death in the arena and Kaya would have been devastated.

I might as well do something, I don't really want to talk to Mavia or our escort…well I mean I want to but I've always been really shy. Especially with people I don't know, I guess that's why I don't have many friends anyway.

I might as well just mess around with all the weird, alien luxuries in my room. I stand up and walk towards a painting on the wall of some important looking capitol politician. I run my hand across the picture and it wobbles off the wall! I manage to catch it but I then accidently impale it through a plant! Oops…that looked expensive…

There are some shiny mugs on a table at the end of my bed. There's this pot containing brown liquid of some kind which I think is actually a drink. I pour the liquid into the mug and take a sip from it

Argh!

I feeling a burning sensation in my tongue! In my surprise I drop the mug to the floor and it smashes! Crap!

I'll clean that up later…

I look into my bathroom and see that it has a shower. I've only heard of these before but never used one. I slip out of my cloths and step in. After a few minutes of fiddling with buttons a jet shoots out a sprays me in the face! I yelp in surprise.

After I'm done with the shower I dry myself off and put on some smart capitol cloths which feel just completely weird to me and look horrible as well. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, I open it to find Mavia standing there

"Hi" we both say at the same time

I quickly push the broken pieces of the mug underneath the table with my foot, in an attempt to hide it.

"It's time to meet the mentor now apparently" she says

"Great…" I reply

**Catania Lupes 18 District 9**

Melvin is stumbling around and crashing into some of the compartments of the train. He looks totally out of his element here but his bulky frame makes it even more awkward.

He eventually sits down opposite me and I make contact with his dark green eyes

"You ever been on a train before?" he asks me

I'd rather be alone and I don't really want to engage in small talk but I don't want to be rude at the same time

"No. This is my first time" I reply

There is silence for a few seconds and I take a bite out of some fruit from the train

"Look I didn't start talking to you for no reason…I've…had an idea" he says

"I'm listening"

"I figured since there's gonna be 8 careers this year they will wipe us out pretty quickly before fighting amongst themselves"

He does have a decent point here. If the careers work together they will eliminate us all 1 by 1

"So the only way to stop that from happening is to create a team of our own…a team to rival theirs…" he continues

"And you thought you would start with me" I add

I think for a second. I'm normally a lone wolf but under these circumstances I think it would make the most logical sense to go along with it. At least at the start.

"Ok I'm in but…we only pick people that can contribute something and won't just stab us in the back the first chance they get"

"Great…" he exclaims

He holds out his hand

"Consider this alliance…formed"

We shake hands

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I'm going away so you probably won't hear from me for a few weeks. The other half of the tributes will all get screen time in part 2!**

**Thankyou to Lilah32 for submitting Vesta and Valeriana**


	15. Train Rides part 2

Train rides part 2

**Texas Jewal 18 District 1**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Jasper shouts

I'm sitting on the train with my feet on the table

"Volunteering out of turn!" he continues

"Ok look I know you're not supposed to volunteer out of turn but trust me I know Cash, he was an idiot. He would have either been killed by his stupidity in the bloodbath or thrown a tantrum and betrayed the team" I say

"But he was the chosen one" Jasper argues

"And I was second choice…trust me I was the better option…that's what friends do they trust each other"

"We're not friends" Coco suddenly interrupts

"In case you've forgotten only one of us is going to survive this"

"Ok then we're the closest you're gonna get to friends" I retort

Coco raises her eyebrows then just stares out the window

"What do you think about this Diana" Jasper asks

Dianna is sitting opposite me and munching on some bread. She appears to be snapped out of a day dream.

"I think he seems alright" she mumbles

I look at Jasper and gesture towards Dianna

"See!"

"Alright I guess I'll drop it…" he finally concedes

"Great!" I reply

"I can't speak for the other careers though"

I shrug

"Well there's 4 of us" I say

**Annabelle Crick 17 District 3**

I shove a handful of nuts into my mouth, I have already got through a couple of bowls from nervous eating. I miss Jillian a lot but mostly I miss my parents. I'd give anything just to see them one last time.

Normally I'm happy to be on my own but now it's just making me depressed. I look around for Anthony, at least I know that he's going through the same thing.

I stand up from my chair and make my way into the next section of the train. Antony is sitting on his own, resting his hand on his arm and staring out the window.

"Hey!" I greet sitting opposite him

"Oh…hey" He blurts

He nervously pushing his glasses towards his eyes to cover them up, most of the rest of his face is also covered by his messy black hair.

"It's Anthony right?" is say

He nods his head

"I work in the factory" I continue

"I know I've seen you…I mean I watch you…no no that sounds bad…" he stutters

I giggle

"No its ok…I've watched you too…"

Now we both start laughing. After this we get into a lengthy discussion about mechanics, science and mathematics until it goes onto the elephant in the room…The Hunger Games.

"I don't think I stand a chance" he tells me

"You're smart…sometimes being smart can go a long way" I reply

"Thanks" he says

"Maybe we should work together and if we do we might both get far"

I nod my head

"Yeah, that's an idea"

With that I have formed an alliance. I hope I won't end up regretting it…

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

I pull a black vest over my head which matches my black pants. I head out into the train for lunch. Rai is already waiting there, she is leaning against the table and staring at me with her one eye.

"You look good in black" she comments is a flirty voice

"Ok…" I reply

"I'm messing with you" she laughs and punches me on the shoulder

"Aww. For a second I thought you were actually into me" I joke

We sit down to eat

"So do you think you're ready for this?" She asks as she takes a bite out of an apple

"For sure. All I need in the arena is a bow, some arrows and a target…as long as the target isn't moving much…" I joke

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

I stare into the mirror in my room on my train. I still can't believe I'm here! I should be at home with my foster parents right now.

I tie my brown hair into a bun, take a deep breath and head out into the train. I haven't really spoken to Indien yet but to be honest there's something…a bit strange about him.

As I walk through the train I spot him sitting and reading a big black book. His jet black hair reaches his chin which means his whole face is completely covered from me.

"Hi" I greet

He lowers the book to uncover his eyes so that he's staring at me with the same stoic expression he always has. He raises one eyebrow and then pulls the book back over his eyes.

Suddenly the carriage door opens and a tall, dark haired, slender young woman walks into the carriage. I feel my heart race slightly and butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why but she gives off a very intimidating feeling.

"My name is Appalachia Monten but you can call me Chia. I will be your mentor" she says

As soon as she speaks I feel a bit relieved. She doesn't sound as scary as she looks

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam" I blurt

I look over at Indien and he has lowered his book

"Indien" he states

"Well the first thing I need to know about you are your strengths and weaknesses" she says

There is a pause

"Urm, I'm good at sleeping…does that count?" I answer

She looks at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance

"I'm kidding haha…I'm fast and smart that's for sure…"

"Good" she replies

She then turns to Indien

"And you?"

"Hunting" he states

**Byran Chevalier 18 District 10**

I'm walking through the train trying to keep myself together. I wipe a tar away from my face, thinking about my son and Alison. I don't want him to have to grow up without a father…I really don't!

I spot Iris across from me who appears slight confused a disgruntled. Her hair is as black as coal which matches with her dark eyelashes and cloths, giving her a slightly creepy look if I'm honest. Her eyes are a cloudy grey as well which doesn't help. Still I would never say that to her face. I don't like mean people or bullies.

"Are you ok?" I ask her

"Oh! Have we met before? I'm Iris by the way" she replies

This confuses me a lot. How isn't she able to recognise me?

"Yeah…we met a few days ago, at the reapings…"

"The Reapings?! Oh yeah I'm going to be in The Hunger Games…that's why I'm on a train. Silly me" she says

This definitely isn't helping her creepy vibe

"Are you sure you're ok?" I question

"Yes! Yeah…I have amnesia that's all. I've had it since a cow ran me over. At least I think that's what happened. I can't exactly remember"

"Right because of the amnesia" I add

"The what?"

"Never mind"

**Elisa Theodore Serrah 16 District 11**

Me and our escort Sugar King are strolling down the train side by side. I wrote to Nimbia earlier, just to let her know how things are going. How I'm stuck on a train heading towards almost certain death. No biggy. Sugar introduces me to his son Alexander, who is sitting on his own with a chess board in front of him.

"Do you want to play?" he asks me after Sugar has left

"I'm not really very good at chess, besides what's so important about it right now?" I ask

He shrugs his shoulders

"I like games that's all"

He gives me a warm smile

"Alright" I concede

I sit down opposite him. I start by moving my pawn forward two squares, he moves his forward and then I move another one. Suddenly he moves his queen across the board and places my king in checkmate! He beat me in two moves!

"How did you do that!" I exclaim

Suddenly I can hear footsteps and an oldish man with fuzzy grey hair and a hat is standing above us. He drags the chess board onto the floor and the piece's scatter everywhere.

"That's enough of that shit!" he exclaims

"My names Remus Quinn, my mission is to get you through the Hunger Games and yours is to try and make that as easy for me as possible"

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexander questions

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't remember asking you a goddam thing!" Remus shouts

"I won the very first Hunger Games which is the biggest achievement in itself. I won by killing 10 tributes including my District partner! I killed half of them with my bare hands…hand cuffed…on fire! Ok maybe I made up the last two but you couldn't have asked for a better mentor! So if you want to survive follow me!"

"Why are you always yelling?" Alexander asks

I can't help but giggle a little

**Well I'm back and I hope you enjoyed part 2 of the train rides. Next will be the tribute parade! I'll introduce District 10s mentor later because I just couldn't fit him in this chapter.**

**Thanks to Santiago poncini20 for Remus Quinn**

**Also sorry if the updates are slower now. I'm really jet lagged from my trip**


	16. Tribute Parade

Tribute Parade

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

I shuffle forward in my diamond dress, each part of the dress reflects and shines. It might look good but it's incredibly unconfutable. I spot Jasper, he is wearing a sapphire blue outfit which matches his eyes. Ok I get it now, everyone is wearing an outfit made of a specific gemstone. Mine being diamond and Jaspers being sapphire.

"Are you ok?" he asks me

"No I'm not! That was the most humiliating experience of my life! They made me strip naked in front of them and then my stylist was horrible and it seemed like she just wanted to humiliate me!"

"Well…it's all over now" he tells me

"Yeah…" I murmur

We join Texas and Coco who are already standing together on the front of the chariot. Me and Jasper stand on the back together. The chariot starts moving forward and we are brought into the light in front of a screaming crowd. I already know I'm not gonna enjoy this…

**Data Mendoza 37 Head Gamemaker**

I'm stood near the top of a volcano, lava erupting all around me. Below me is the boy from District 2, Dagger Mehta. Anger floods through me! I press my leg against his throat, crushing the life out of him before slowly reaching down and snapping his neck. His pale lifeless corpse is left in front of me…

I'm jolted awake, in front of me is my capitol room. It was a dream. Well not really, all of that actually happened, I was just reliving it. I often think about that day, how I could have just left him to die in the eruption but no… I killed a boy my age with my bare hands. Maybe this job does suit me after all…maybe I am a monster.

I get out of bed and get ready before heading outside onto the balcony. It's the tribute parade. In front of me is a huge roaring crowd, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the new tributes…something I dread. Watching the faces of all the poor people I'm about to put through hell…

District 1s chariot comes racing out first and is met with thunderous applause. There is a boy in the front of the chariot with long hair tied behind his back, he is wearing an emerald green outfit which matches his eyes. The dark skinned girl standing next to him is wearing a bright red ruby outfit. Behind them are two fair looking tributes. The girl has almost silver hair whilst wearing a diamond outfit while the boy is platinum blond and is wearing a sapphire blue outfit.

The District 2 chariot is soon to follow. The male is extremely tall and muscular and reminds me of someone I would rather not think about at the moment. He has some facial hair as well which makes him look even more intimidating. His district partner is stood next to him, she is kind of short but has a fierce determination in her eyes. They are both wearing a golden set of armour as well as a golden helmet which covers most of their heads.

Next District 3s chariot arrives. Both tributes look ridiculous honestly, dressed like robots. The boy has his head down while the girl is waving at the crowd. Trying to get people to like her obviously. Smart. I notice her nudge her District partner and he attempts a wave as well. In some ways she reminds me a bit of Jackie…

District 4s chariot comes rolling in and the tributes are dressed in simple sea blue cloths. From this distance it's kinda hard to tell who's the boy and who's the girl although I'm pretty sure the girls the one with the golden eye patch. She also has longer hair so it must be a she…

District 5s chariot is quite striking. Both tributes are dressed in bright cloths. With the boy wearing a vest and the girl wearing a leotard. Lightning bolts have been painted onto their arms and legs. The boy is waving enthusiastically at the crowd…the girl not so much. Her coal black hair contrasts greatly with her bright outfit and is covering most of her face.

District 6s chariot is next with two kids at the front that only look about 12 or 13. Both look extremely nervous although the girl is making some attempt to wave. The kids behind them look about a year or two older. The girl with dirty blond hair and tanned skin looks in a very bad mood, with her arms crossed. I don't blame her, the tribute parades are a humiliating experience. The boy with black hair standing next to her is cheering with the audience. They are all dressed as either train conductors or taxi dirvers.

District 7 have gone for an unusual choice this year. They appear to be dressed in a sort of strange woodpecker outfit. Due to the beak covering most of their faces, I can't see their reaction but I imagine they feel pretty stupid.

Two more really young kids are in the District 8 chariot. They are both probably 12! My heart melts! This is proving to be the most horrible Hunger Games to date! The boy is wearing a mechanical grey suit while the girl is wearing a similar grey dress. However, after a few seconds the outfits shift and become multi coloured like a rainbow! The stylists did do a good job, I'll give them that.

District 9s tributes are pretty much the opposite to District 8. They are both in their late teens and both look fiercely determined. They are dressed in a traditional tribal outfit with the garments being made out of grain from District 9.

District 10 is the next chariot to appear. The two tributes are dressed as cowboys meaning I can't really see their faces because its covered by the hat. Both seem to remaining relatively quiet and don't get much of a reaction from the crowd unlike the last two chariots.

Both tributes in District 11s chariot looked less than impressed. The boy is much younger than the girl, who is at least making some effort to interact with the crowd. The sylelist's have definitely gone overboard this year because both tributes are dressed as green apples! That might also explain why they look in such a bad mood. Some of the crowd burst into laughter!

Finally, District 12s chariot roles in. The white haired boy looks about 14 while the girl looks about 12 or 13…although her features make her appear slightly older. I really don't know, her height actually makes her look more like a 10 year old. And of course they are dressed as coal miners, it seems they had very different stylists to District 11.

12 chariots, 24 tributes and soon to be 23 corpses with 1 traumatised survivor…

I turn my head and notice my assistant Ruby on the balcony next to mine.

"You are starting to enjoy this job Data…I know it"

"I'll never enjoy this" I snap and head back inside

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring/repetitive. Can't wait for the games. I have some great ideas planned out. Remember to leave a review and I'll see you on the training days!**


	17. Training Day 1: Making Alliances

Training day 1

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

My body clock still doesn't really work. I'm awake though and that's the important thing. I instantly spring out of bed and get dressed for training. As I emerge from my room I notice my three District partners sitting around eating breakfast. I quickly just grab some fruit and nuts and prepare to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks

"To win this thing" I respond

I close the door, head out into the corridor and start walking towards the elevator. I feel a bit bad for being mean to Vernet back on the train but then I guess being mean to tributes shouldn't really be my biggest worry, since soon I'm gonna have to be killing them.

After stepping into the elevator I am soon joined by other tributes. This is the first time I have been up close with any of the other tributes. A tall guy with dull brown hair and a black girl his same age are stood together, they are from District 9 if I remember rightly. A strange looking girl with shoulder length black hair also joins us. I think she was on District fives chariot. There is mostly an awkward silence with no interactions, other than the District 9 girl glancing at me for a split second.

After all the tributes are gathered and a few rules are announced we finally begin training. Straight away I do a few circuits and then move on to the monkey bars which I manage to complete! I'm breathing heavily and am getting tired but I need to fit as much in as a can, after all I only have 3 days to prepare for this! I pick up a short sword and immediately start thrashing at a dummy.

"Someone's eager to succeed" I hear a voice tell me

I turn around and find the same girl from the elevator standing there.

"Who are you?" I question

"My names Catania from District 9" she answers

"huh"

"And your name is?"

"Oh sorry…my names Spark"

"Well Spark this is a one-time offer…me and Melvin are setting up an alliance. Would you like to join?"

I pause for a few moments. An alliance? Is it really a good idea? My impulses take over, I need to give her an answer!

"Ok…" I mumble

"Excellent!" she exclaims

"How many people are in the alliance so far?" I ask

"Including you? Three" she replies

"Three?"

"Don't worry…we have more recruits on the way" she reassures

**Louis Evans 16 District 5**

Training is going ok. I did 10 pull ups, then 10 push ups and then 10 sit ups. Which is a lot I think. Some other tributes seem to be training hard with weapons are stuff but I don't want to show myself up to the careers just yet, I want to remain unseen if I'm gonna be smart about this.

I notice a guy approaching me. He's quite tall and muscly with brown hair and dark green eyes. Wait why is he coming towards me?

"Can I help you?" I ask politely

"Maybe…I'm putting together a little alliance and you seem like the right sort of…

"I'm in…" I interrupt

"What? I didn't expect it to be that easy to convince you…"

"Yep! It was! Now let's get started shall we?" I say rubbing my hands

"Ok…follow…me" he murmurs

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty but hey it would be nice to have some friends if I'm likely gonna die. Unless of course one of them slits your throat in your sleep but that's not gonna happen.

I follow him and we meet up with two girls. One of them I think is his District partner while the other is from District 6.

"We have a new member of our team!" he announces

"I'm Melvin and this is Catania and Spark"

Catania smiles at me while Spark just raises her head slightly

"I'm gonna struggle to remember all these names" I joke

Catania giggles

"I like him…he's funny. Good find Melvin!" she says

**Rainbow Shimmer 17 District 4**

After all the other tributes leave to start training the careers are left standing in a circle. There are 4 from District 1 this time which is a little intimidating but the more the better right?

"So…who wants to volunteer to be leader?" I ask

The tall boy from District 1 with long auburn hair steps forward.

"I'll volunteer" he says putting his arm up

Although he's tall, he is also a bit lanky but I guess that doesn't affect his leadership skills

"Texas is my name"

"Anyone else? Maybe one of the girls?" I suggest

Archer raises his hand unexpectedly

"Me…do I count as a girl?" he jokes

"Shut up Archer you're a boy" I laugh

"Oh good…I'm kidding anyway. There's no way I want that kind of responsibility haha"

"Alright jokes over…I'll volunteer as leader"

The boy from District 2 steps forward. He is tall like the last one but also very muscular.

"And my names Nolan" he continues

"Alright I guess it's a vote then" I say

We all cast our votes and Nolan wins narrowly. Everyone seems happy so far…well other than Texas

"Let's get to training then" Nolan orders

**Anthony Sparks 16 District 3**

Me and Annabelle are standing in the training ground. All around us tributes are training hard, well most of them. I can feel my anxiety start but I don't have time for it now! I need to focus!

"What…what should we do?" I mumble

"Firstly let's stay clear of the careers" She answers

Neither of us are really cut out for this, all we know is science, mathematics and engineering but we've been thrown into a new world now. I look over at the pull up bars.

"Let's try that" I suggest

"How hard can it be?" she replies

I grip the bars and manage to haul myself up roughly two and a half times before collapsing in exhaustion.

"It's harder than it looks!" I say

Annabelle tries and manages to do 2

"Alright maybe that wasn't such a good idea…let's try something else" she says

We move on to the monkey bars but neither of us make it very far and end up on the floor. I notice some of the careers and other tributes sniggering at us.

"Alright, screw that! I've got an idea" I announce

"Follow me"

Annabelle follows me to the traps section.

"Maybe neither of us are very good at this physical stuff but we can use our knowledge and engineering skills to modify the traps! That's how we'll win…we will just plant traps everywhere and hide!"

"Those careers won't know what's hit them!" Annabelle says

"I can't really tell if you're being sarcastic but that's good enough for me!" I say

With that we start working on the traps. I use my engineering skills while she uses her knowledge of mathematics

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

It's lunch time and I'm sitting around the table with my new alliance! That's right I was recruited into an alliance today by the guy from District 9. Other than him there's his District partner Catania, the boy from 5 whose called Louis I think, Spark whose from District 6 and the boy from 12 who, is the newest member and I can't remember his name but he's sitting opposite me.

"So how old are you Kai?" Catania asks

Kai that's his name

"14…" he mumbles

"He's a little on the young side" she says to Melvin who's has a mouth full of food

"Don't look at me…Louis recruited him" he answers

Everyone looks at Louis

"Hey! You should have seen him with a spear and age is just a number right Kai?" Louis protests

He nudges Kai on the shoulder

Kai nods

"Good! I trust your judgement Louis" Melvin says

"Of course you do!" Louis responds

"Nobody worry about a thing! Louis will sort any problem out!" he continues

I look at Kai and we both giggle together

**Elisa Theodore Serrah 16 District 11**

The cold night air is blowing against my hair, as I'm sat on the balcony staring at the capitol. I pull out my diary and begin writing

_Dear Nimbia_

_Training went ok today. I managed to avoid getting noticed by the careers which is probably a good thing right?_

"Hey what ya writing?" a voice asks me

Remus steps next to me on the balcony

"Oh…this is just my diary. I use it to talk to my sister Nimbia" I reply

"Are you gonna send it to her or something?" he asks

"No…her spirit can is able to read it…trust me it's been proven"

"Hmm I guess I'll leave ya to it then" he smiles

**Thanks for reading. I don't really have much to announce here other than thanks for the support and reviews so far. Training day 2 isn't far off cos I've already mostly written it. See you there!**


	18. Training Day 2: Escalation

**Iris Chi 17 District 10**

I scoop some oats into my mouth from my bowl. My mentor…I forgot his name now, he said it's good for me to have before training. No idea why. Oh no here he comes now!

"Hurry up Iris. You've only got two training days left remember?"

"No. I don't even know what day it is…I don't even know who you are…" I reply

He rolls his eyes

"I'm Coy Falco remember…your mentor"

"Oh yeah"

Coy is a tall man with a thick bear and messy dark brown hair. All the capitol women seem to obsess over him which I can't really understand because I noticed he's developing a pot belly. Every now and again he slips some expensive capitol antique into is jacket, he thinks I don't notice him which is funny. Weirdly he seems to flirt with the object before putting it in his jacket…and I thought I was strange.

"I'm going to training now…see you later" I announce

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

Most of our team are training different weapons, skills and strengths. Melvin is trying to teach everyone how to fight, particularly with a staff but I'm not really listening. I'm just too busy thinking about my family…about Lucy.

Suddenly I notice Louis, the district 5 boy is watching the careers who are training a few meters away from us. I decide to go and talk to him.

"What's up?" I ask

"I'm just staring at these careers and…"

"And…" I repeat

"I released we're basically gonna be fighting evil versions of ourselves" he jokes

He points at the District 4 boy

"Take this good looking blond guy for example…cracking jokes every now then. That's me" he brags

I just role my eyes at this comment

He then points at the District 2 boy

"We have an evil Melvin with a goatee"

Then to the girl from 2

"That's a brunette Spark"

"They have a shy girl as well, that's clearly Sam" He says gesturing to the silver haired girl from District 1

"And that's Catania" He says pointing to the other District 1 girl

"Haha they even have a white haired boy on their team!"

He points to the white haired boy from 1.

"Let me guess, that's my evil twin" I say

"See! You're finally getting it haha" he laughs

"You guys done talking?" Catania asks

"Yeah yeah…my bad" Louis replies

Me and Louis go to re-join Melvins class but suddenly in the corner of my eye I notice the District 2 boy watching us back…he is standing with his arms folded…smirking. Why is he smirking?

**Charles Panama 12 District 8**

"What should we do?" I ask Kava

She just shakes her head confused

We have no idea what to do in training! I feel like this room is built entirely for older kids! The weapons are mostly too heavy, especially the swords and don't even get me started on the axes!

I watch the girl from 2 launch four knives into the bullseyes in a flash and then move onto the next station.

"We could try that" Kava suggests

"The knives don't look too heavy…"

I agree and we each pick up a knife. Although our attempts to hit the bullseye are laughable. My throw doesn't even hit the target and Kava's just bounces off the edge.

I let out a deep sigh

"Well…everything takes practice" Kava says

Just as we pick up our next pair of knives I notice another couple of kids our age doing the same thing, both of them trying to hit the targets with knives. The girl is blond with light brown eyes while the boy has black hair and bright green eyes.

"Shall we see if those 2 want to join our alliance?" I ask Kava

She looks over, clearly thinking about the possibility

"I guess there's no harm in asking" She admits

We approach them which appears to startle them a little

"Hello we are from District 8 and we were wondering if you wanted to join our alliance?" I ask

They both stare at us a little bewildered

"Alright we'll do it" the boy finally says

"We're from District 6…I'm Alex and this is Morgan" the girl adds

"Excellent…my names Charles and this is Kava"

**Edrei Tecillim 17 District 1**

The four of us are back in our apartment now, after a long day of training. Coco and Texas just went straight to their rooms but Diana is sitting on the couch starring at a muted capitol tv. I sit down next to her.

"So what do you think of the other careers so far…Nolan seems like natural leader" I say

She just shrugs

"He's just another big scary guy" she comments

"Wait so are we all just big and scary?" I laugh

"You're not" she answers definitively

After she says this she looks at me dead in the eye

"You're a much better person than me" she murmurs

"What do you mean?" I ask

"My dad didn't just hit me…he was worse than that" she mumbles

"You're not your dad do you understand me?" I interject

She nods her head

"We should get some sleep" I say

She agrees

**Melvin Murk 18 District 9**

Catania has already gone back to the apartment, I'm just heading to the elevator to join her. Suddenly I spot the District 2 male leaning against the corridor in the darkness. I stop in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I ask

He steps out of the darkness. Although I'm tall for my age, he still towers over me

"You know I really admire what you're doing…putting a team together" he says

"You've been…watching us"

"Of course, you should always keep an eye on your enemies…although you have made one key mistake…"

"What's that?" I question

"I can see you creating a kind of…bond with these people already which, is all well and good but in this game it's a fatal mistake…" he replies

"We'll see about that"

"Your allies are nothing more than pieces you can switch out whenever you want…they're expendable. A bit like chess" he continues

"I'm just saying…. before you form any attachments you should know that we can reach out and destroy you whenever we want. You should spare yourself the pain"

"Well you should know not to make threats that you can't carry out" I rebut

He smirks

"You have spirit…I'll give you that"

"I'll see you around 9" he states

"see you around" I reply confidently

With that he leaves

**Alexander King 13 District 11**

I'm stood in the elevator after the second day of training. Didn't really achieve anything yet but that's all about to change…

There are two tributes from 1, Elisa and a couple from District 6.

We stop at District 1s floor and the two get out. I pause for a few seconds before stepping out the elevator after them. Elisa looks at me confused but I just put my finger over my lips.

I sneak out and watch them go through their door. I tip toe up to the door and pull out my lockpick. I remember Ratch taught me how to do this back in District 11. After a few attempts, I hear the lock slick and the door slides open. After stepping through, I quietly push it shut behind me. As I sneak through the corridor, I peak into the main room. Two of the tributes are talking there! I quickly pull my head round. I take a deep breath and dash past the room, I think they were too deep in their conversation to hear me.

I notice four rooms, four for each tribute. I enter the room nearest to me and start looking through the tributes stuff. In the draws and find girl cloths, so it must be a girl. In one of the draws next to the bed I find a silver necklace.

"This looks important" I whisper to myself

I take the necklace and sneak out the room and into the room next-door. I place the necklace in one of the draws and close it.

Good. My work is done. The best way to destroy an enemy is from the inside, especially one that is stronger than you.

I hastily tip toe out of the room, back through the corridor and to the front door. I slide the door open and gently close it behind me before heading back to the elevator…

**Alliances **

**Melvin/Catania/Spark/Louis/Kai/Samantha**

**Nolan/Coco/Hestia/Archer/Edrei/Diana/Texas/Rai**

**Kava/Charles/Alex/Morgan**

**Anthony/Annabelle**

**Thanks for reading again and be sure to let me know if you liked this chapter. Thankyou to Lilah32 for submitting Coy Falco. See you on the next chapter!**


	19. Training Day 3: Last day to train

Training day 3

**Coco Vermonte 18 District 1**

Today I woke up early. Ready for my final training day. I'm not ready to reveal my plan to the other careers I don't think. Not yet. I'll wait until the interviews.

Already I can hear arguing in the corridor between the others, mainly between Jasper and Texas. What's this about I wonder? I walk back into the corridor to see.

"I'm telling you I didn't take it!" Texas insists

"Well if you didn't take it then why is it in your room?" Jasper questions

"I don't know! It must have been planted there…I'm not a thief ok?"

"Well that's convenient isn't it? Who would have planted Diana's necklace into your room?" Jasper continues

There is a pause

"Well don't look at me" I add

"Obviously someone wanted to frame me…maybe to split up the careers I don't know" Texas says

"Edrei can you just drop it? I've got my necklace back now that's all that matter" Diana murmurs

Wow she didn't call him by his nickname that's strange

"Yeah if you three are quite finished…I'm heading to do some training now" I say

"Fine…" Jasper groans and heads off to the elevator

I have no idea why Jasper is defending Diana so much…I mean it wasn't even his necklace.

**Mavia Quinn 15 District 12**

"Do you think I should run towards the bloodbath?" I ask Koller

Koller is mine and Kai's mentor. I don't know how much hope he has for either of us but he seems to actually care.

"If you don't you might end up starving to death" he answers

"But…I don't think I can run as fast as the others. My legs are too short" I add

"I know the odds might seem small but you could still be the one that wins this…the one that walks away. Obviously you won't be able to fight with most of the tributes so hiding is your best bet. Hide until all the others have killed each other"

"I guess"

"The doctors only gave me 3 months to live so…unlike you I don't have a chance" he continues

Now it all makes sense. Why he has absolutely no hair and why I spot him taking medication every now and then.

"So the last thing I want to see on this Earth is you or Kai winning this thing. Can you do that for me?"

"I…I can do it!" I say

With that I make my way to the last training day

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

The mood doesn't seem so good in our alliance today. I think Texas still feels like he would be a better leader than Nolan but I think something has gone down in the District 1 house as well. Still its none of my business.

I pull back my arrow, release and hit the bullseye dead centre again

"Show off" Hestia comments

She's holding a crossbow in her hands. You rarely see crossbows in the arena because they are overpowered in the capitols minds but I would still take a good old bow and arrow over that thing any day.

"If I was showing off I would have done that blindfolded…with my hands tied around my back"

She frowns and shakes her head before firing a shot at the bullseye

"You don't wanna carry that thing around with you…it's way too heavy" I add

"We'll see about that" she replies

"Hmm…we will" I say

"Good to see you two are getting along" Nolan Exclaims whilst placing his hands on our shoulders

"Still I can't help think what you would do if someone were to…you know come close to you. Nothing beats a good old fashioned sword" he says

Hestia sighs

"Get lost Nolan" she jokes

He chuckles and heads off

"Nothing beats a good old fashioned sword" I say mimicking his voice

Hestia bursts out laughing

**Indien Syrup 17 District 7**

I'm working on some traps today. The last two days I have been refining my archery but a good trip-wire would make the game a whole lot easier.

There appears to be an alliance of four that has formed but they look no older than 12 or 13. They will be an easy target especially towards the beginning of the Games. They can't run as fast as the others and probably won't make it out the bloodbath. It may sound horrible to some people but it's what wolves do in the wild, they always go for the youngest animal because it's the slowest and weakest. Still I'm nicer than the average wolf. I'm not going to make their deaths drag out…I will try and get it other with quickly. A simple arrow in the heart will do it. Probably far more pleasant than what one of those careers might do to them…

**Morgan Fallow 13 District 6**

We are at the survival section again. Charles is trying to explain something I think but I'm not really listening. I'm just thinking about all the ways I could die when I get into arena but mostly about which way I would prefer. Burning would be horrible, freezing wouldn't be as bad, I don't want to fall into spikes, maybe falling to my death would be the best way. Anyway when the pathetic thing that's called my life does come to an end, I hope I can find meaning finally.

"Hey Morgan were you listening to any of that?" Charles questions

"Sorry I phased out ages ago. What were you saying?" I answer

"It's alright I can start from the beginning" he says

Please don't

"Like I said. It is possible to hide in plain sight" he continues

Right. Time to daydream again I guess.

**Vernet Barret 14 District 6**

I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get an alliance but I need to remain lionhearted and brave and…all of these things. No alliance means no one to stab you in the back I guess (literally). Everyone else from my District got an alliance but oh well maybe I will find one in the arena, maybe someone will want to team up with me.

I head back to the elevator feeling a bit deflated. My last day of training is over, now it's only the private sessions and the interviews which I really don't want to do…either of them. Still I want to do the Games even less, I don't care if that sounds cowardly.

The elevator reaches my floor and I wander back into my apartment and go straight into my room. I collapse onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I need to be brave like my brother.

**Hi thanks for reading again! I hope every tribute has had at least one POV since the reapings. If I've missed anyone then sorry. I think I post 2 more chapters before the bloodbath. See you then!**

**Also just replying to some feedback. Texas volunteering out of turn won't be mentioned again. I wasn't really gonna make it a big part of the story. Vernet can't ally with Indien because of the submission form, it said he's not open to alliances and neither is Iris. More alliances can form in the arena though remember. Hope this answers your questions!**


	20. Training Scores

**Scores and betting odds**

**Clary Saige 16 District 5**

The private session went ok. I showed the gamemakers my skill in alchemy and plants so hopefully I don't get a terrible score.

I join Valeriana and Louis on the sofa and the capitol national anthem starts to play on the tv. Time to find out what everyone got…

Texas Jewal with a score of 9

Coco Vermonte with a score of 9

Edrei Tecillim with a score of 8

Diana Beaulieu with a score of 9

Nolan Stone with a score of 10

Hestia Alder with a score of 10

Anthony Sparks with a score of 6

Annabelle Crick with a score of 7

Archer Pacifica with a score of 9

Rainbow Shimmer with a score of 9

District 5 here we go!

Louis Evans with a score of 8!

"Wow good score Louis" Valeriana exclaims

Clary Saige with a score of 6

Not bad but I think I should have done better

Vernet Barrett with a score of 5

Alexis Polaris with a score of 5

Morgan Fallow with a score of 2

Spark Mercedes Spoke with a score of 7

Indien Syrup with a score of 9

Samantha Collins with a score of 5

Charles Panama with a score of 4

Kava de Angelo with a score of 3

Melvin Murk with a score of 7

Catania Lupes with a score of 7

Byran Chevalier with a score of 8

Iris Chi with a score of 6

Alexander King with a score of 4

Elisa Theodore Serrah with a score of 6

Kai Williams with a score of 6

Mavia Quinn with a score of 5

**Ooops I forgot Clary in the training days sorry but there are more people to remember now. Anyway she kind of got her own chapter. Also I forgot to put the alliances in the last chapter so here they are. Also only the interviews chapter left and then its onto the actual games!**

**Alliances **

**Melvin/Catania/Spark/Louis/Kai/Samantha**

**Nolan/Coco/Hestia/Archer/Edrei/Diana/Texas/Rai**

**Kava/Charles/Alex/Morgan**

**Anthony/Annabelle**


	21. Interviews

Interviews

**Caesar Flickerman (Host)**

I'm ready for another set of interviews, I've been doing this job for almost 10 years now and I never enjoy it any less.

The lights switch on in the studio and I welcome the country to The Hunger Games!

_Coco Vermonte 18 District 1 interview_

When Coco walks onto the stage she is wearing a tight black dress that matches her dark skin and hair, she has high stilettos on so she seems just a little bit taller. Her black hair is straightened. She's wearing a smokey eyeshadow and crimson red lipstick. The dress has little jewels decorating it so that it shimmers in the light.

She is met with large approval by the crowd in the form of cheering.

"Wow don't you look gorgeous today" I comment

"Thankyou" She replies

"Now Coco what strategies do you think you'll have for the games?

Coco's attitude changes suddenly. She takes a deep breath

"I have to say Caesar that I will not be joining the careers afterall!"

Some of the audience members gasp in shock! Did she really just say that? In front of the entire capitol and all of the careers!

"I don't like what the careers stand for anymore and I will put a stop to their corruption!" she continues

She's still going. I am too stunned to interject or ask anymore questions…

_Anthony Sparks 16 District 3 interview_

I see a nervous looking, geeky boy creep onto the stage. He is wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie that lights up to represent an electrical current.

"So we know there are a lot of smart people in District 3. Are you one of them?" I ask

"Yes! I work for one of the best inventors in all of panem. We and Annabelle will make a great team!" I exclaim

"Would you say you are close to your District partner then?"

"Yes well…not like that!" he answers

"What? I didn't say anything" I reply

"I…er…urm…" he stutters

This has definitely peeked the audiences interest and of course Panem's

_Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6 interview_

I welcome Spark onto the stage. She has tanned skin but blond hair which is tied back, she is also a bit short. She is wearing a white, floor length tunic, similar to a toga, with golden brooches. A red cape over it, also with gold brooches. She has a big grin on her face

"So Spark do you think you're ready?" I ask

"I've never been more ready! Ready to go home!" she exclaims

"That's what I like to hear" I reply

"And do you think your family are looking forward to you coming home?" I ask

"Well no not really. I'm from an orphanage but my friends definitely are!"

This comment gets some sympathy from the audience. Maybe she was told to say that.

_Indien Syrup 17 District 7 interview_

Indien Marches onto the stage. He has dark skin and flat black hair that goes down to his chin. His facial expression seems to remain stoic the entire time. He is wearing a black leather tuxedo.

"Welcome Indien" I greet

He just nods at me

"Do you think you got enough training for the games" I ask

"Yes" he responds sharply

"Ok…do you think you can win this thing then"

"Of course" he states

"So you have a strategy in mind"

"Yes" he states

This is the definition of trying to get blood out of a stone

_Iris Chi 17 District 10 interview_

Iris comes onto the stage wearing a long flowing black dress that shines in the light. It has light tipped fabric on top of the dress that is transparent, with millions of little dots that represent stars. She walks with sleek black heels and wears arm length black gloves with white tips of color at her fingers. She has her hair in a bun, and is covered in makeup to make her appear younger. Her black outfit matches her coal black hair almost perfectly.

She has a confused, dazed look on her face before I direct her on where to sit.

"How do you feel about The Hunger Games?" I ask

"I don't know…I'm confused" She mumbles

"Why are you confused?" I reply

"Are you confused about the Games?"

"No I err…"

She then mumbles something incomprehensible…

_Byran Chevalier 18 District 10 interview_

After that last strange interview I welcome Byran Chevalier. A boy with reddish brown hair appears on the stage. His nose is crooked and he has a chipped tooth with scars on his hands. He is wearing a charcoal gray suit, and jet black shoes. He has a white shirt with a murky green bowtie ((like his eyes).

"How much would winning these games mean to you Byran?"

"It would mean everything to me. To see my baby boy again" he replies

"Awwww"

That was the sound that came from the audience

"Is that your son?" I question interested

He nods

"Well I wish you the best of luck in the games Byran, so that you might see your son again"

_Alexander King 13 District 11 interview_

"Please welcome Alexander King!" I exclaim

A shortish boy strides onto the stage. He is one of the younger contestants, about 13 years old. He will probably be one of those cute innocent interviews. He is wearing a red tuxedo.

"Do you have any strategies for the games Alexander?"

"That's not very interesting" he answers

"Let's talk about something more interesting like the fact that my dad is actually from the capitol…yeah you should know him, his name is Sugar King"

"And do you think that will help you win the games or something?" I question

"Yeah…I'm thinking that's my best shot"

**I decided to only show a handful of interviews because they can get really repetitive to write. The Bloodbath will be very soon because it is already written. I would like to hear some of your predictions of who is going to die. See you then!**


	22. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

I find myself in a strange room with a glass tube at the back of it. That must be what the tributes use to actually get into the arena, I've just never actually thought about it before.

The arena cloths I've been given are a kind of white camouflage thingy. I feel extremely warm in them that's all I know…which means they must be thermal…

I'm holding in my hand one of the only pictures of my sister I have in existence... when she was still alive. I'm in the picture also, along with my dad.

"It's time" One of the Peacekeepers says to me

I take a deep breath a place the picture into my coat…I pull a white beanie over my head which, is part of the outfit. Here we go…

After stepping into the tube I am quickly taken up into the arena. Suddenly I am struck with the glaring light reflected off of…everything! The feeling of warmth also disappears very quickly and I already miss it. Instead it is replaced with the feeling of stinging cold biting at my skin! When my vision eventually returns I find myself facing a frozen lake and in the middle is the infamous cornucopia but the ice in between doesn't seem to thick…not at all. Still I can't abandon the plan, grab supplies then find my allies. That's the plan!

**Kava De Angelo 12 District 8**

50 seconds! Its alright Kava stay calm! The ice is actually a good thing because I'm not a fast runner anyway so it will slow everyone else down as well. I'll just have to be careful not to slip over.

I'm thinking about my family back in District 8. There are some things I hated about my parents but I still miss my family now, especially my siblings.

Stop that! I need to concentrate on the arena. I look around and the ice lake appears to be surrounded by snow covered trees and mountains. Snow…everywhere! What was the game maker thinking? I guess freezing to death is kind of painless.

20 seconds to go

Shit! That's no time at all. I just need to make it to the cornucopia, avoid the careers and grab some weapons for my alliance! Easy right?

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

I look to either side of me and find the District 12 boy, not too bad and the boy from 7…not so good especially after his weird interview.

3…2…1

The gong rings…its actually started. Unlike most Hunger Games, nobody leaps off their platforms for obvious reasons. Instead we all just awkwardly start tip toeing towards the centre. I'm trying to spread my weight out but some people are being idiots and cracks are staring to appear in the ice! If I go through, it's pretty much game over! We are about half way to the cornucopia when the boy from 7 does something stupid…

"I grow impatient" he mutters

All I hear after that is a thud, followed by a crack! I look over and he has pushed the red haired boy from 10 onto the ice! Cracks start erupting through the ice and the poor boy crashes through! I start to feel the ice give way beneath me as well! Well I guess the race is on! Seeing no other option, I start sprinting towards the cornucopia as the ice collapses behind me. I slide onto the metal island and immediately begin searching for weapons and supplies…

First I grab a bag as the battle begins around me. I sneak inside the cornucopia and pick out some small swords and daggers for my alliance and then head straight back out. Good! Now all I need to do is walk across that half sunken ice sheet.

As I walk out I stop dead…I large figure is stood in front of me. The guy from District 2! In his hand is a Warhammer! He lifts it up but I freeze like frightened animal! Why have I frozen! This can't be the end!

"Kava watch out!" I hear a voice yell

Suddenly I feel myself pushed to the ground! I look up to see Morgan stood in my place! He has the Warhammer embedded in his skull, blood dripping from his head. He gives me his first and last smile and collapses to the ground. I don't have enough time to moan or feel guilt. The career groans as he tries to yank the hammer out of his head but this gives me enough time to scramble away however I am quickly shoved to the ground again by two tributes who are fighting. I look behind me and notice the career boy has the war hammer back in his hand and his pursues me fast again! I begin to crawl away…

**Charles Panama 12 District 8**

The District 2 career is about to kill Kava with a huge axe or hammer thingy. I need to do something!

I rush behind him and grab onto his weapon with both my hands.

"Charles what are you doing?" I hear Kava yell

"Just go!" I shout back

The huge career tries to shake me off but my hands are practically glued to it. I hear him groan in annoyance before he knees me in the gut which winds me but still I refuse to let go! Eventually he just uses his strength to throw the hammer aside, before I can react he grabs hold of my shoulder and punches he twice in the face! I can feel my entire head shake as the huge career slams his fists into it! He then picks me and am slams me onto the ground before lifting me up again and slamming me into the metal cornucopia. By this point I am barely conscious but his assault on me continues as he stomps on my head and then punches me in the roof of my nose and I feel my nose snap instantly!

After this I'm not really sure what happens but he's not beating me up anymore, I think he's started fighting another tribute but I'm not really sure. I black out…

When I regain consciousness I am getting dragged across the ice by Kava

"I'm awake…" I mumble to Kava

I manage to push myself to my feet and begin to follow Kava across the ice. There is a sharp stinging feeling in my nose…its bleeding…

Alex is there, frozen in fear about halfway across the lake

"What are you doing? We need to go!" Kava shouts to her

Kava just drags her by her hand as the three of us run to the edge of the frozen lake. I have just placed my first foot on the snow beyond the lake when I hear Alex yelp in pain. I turn around and find that she has stopped dead…why? It is then that I notice an arrow head sticking out the front of her torso. She falls down to her knees before collapsing face down into the snow with an arrow sticking in her back.

"Alex!" I exclaim

I look over and see the boy from 7…Indien with a bow in his hand. He smirks and disappears into forest

"We need to go" Kava tells me

**Byran Chevalier 18 District 10**

Ouch! It's cold! It's cold. That guy from District 7 just pushed me through the ice! Panic has set in! I'm thrashing around desperately trying to ignore the cold. My left hand slides onto the now broken ice and my right darts around trying to grab onto the first thing it can which, happens to be someone's foot in this case. I hear a yelp as I've caused someone to trip over and break more of the ice!

My hand is the around the girl from District 1s foot. I think I remember her name being Coco. She kicks me in the face with her other foot and I slide back into the freezing water! Oh no! I see her run back towards the cornucopia probably annoyed at me! If she gets a weapon she'll probably come for me first! I need to stop her.

I haul myself back out the water and slide across the ice on my belly as it breaks apart beneath me. As I stand up I try to ignore the freezing air on my wet cloths. I charge after Coco and grab hold of her, as we start to wrestle she elbows me in the face a few times but I keep my arms clenched around her torso until I manage to slip over. However luckily this time she is the one that ends up in the water while I crawl away towards the supplies…

**Coco Vermonte 18 District 1**

Damn it! I'm in the freezing water now because of that idiot. I need to get out of here!

"There she is!" I hear Hestia shout

She's standing above me with a spear with Rai and Archer by her side. I won't be able to get out the water in time! I can't.

"You betrayed us!" she exclaims

She lifts the spear up and I close my eyes before feeling it piece my heart. My dream is over. After this I feel myself slide back into the water and everything goes dark…

**Archer Pacific 17 District 4**

In front of us is the dead body of our former ally. Coco's body is left floating in a pool of blood in a hole in the ice.

"Over there!" Rai shouts to me

I look over and see the boy from 10 is preparing to leave. That's the one with the son. I can't let that get in my way…not in my way of victory.

"Hit him with an arrow…I'll do the rest" Rai tells me

I pull back an arrow and pause for a few seconds wanting to hit his knee.

"Quickly!" Rai exclaims

"Do you want me to hit him or not?" I reply

As he is making his way out of the cornucopia I release the arrow and it strikes him straight through the knee. I watch him collapse slowly onto the ice.

"See…I never miss" I remark

Me and Rai head over to him. He tries to crawl towards a blade he picked up but Rai just kicks it across the ice. She rolls him over with her foot so he is laying on his back. She is carrying a war-scythe (lance with the head of a scythe).

"Wait…" he pleads

Rai hesitates

"I thought you said you could do this?" I say

"I don't really want to do it…" I continue

Suddenly she raises her scythe up and slashes down on his neck. His head rolls across the blood stained ice.

"There happy now?" she growls

"That wouldn't really be the word to describe how I feel right now no" I reply

**Mavia Quin 15 District 12**

I finally reach the cornucopia, behind everyone else. Careers and other tributes around me are desperately battling for supplies and weapons. I seem to go unnoticed by most of them however. Maybe my height will be an advantage after all!

I notice that nerdy District 3 boy is shoved to the ground by a career, his bag lands a few feet from me. I see my opportunity and snatch the bag however as I'm doing it I manage to trip over my own foot and crash into one of the weapon racks. I notice it wobble a little but luckily the weapons seem to stay still until… Oh no a huge top heavy axe slides off the rack…the last thing I see is the silver head of the weapon drop on top of me! I throw myself backwards but the axe embeds in my torso! The pain in unbearable! But it doesn't last long…everything goes dark.

**Nolan Stone 18 District 2**

I throw the little kid from District 8 into the cornucopia and he slumps against it. I then proceed to stomp on his head and then punch him in the nose. I need to find a weapon! It would be much quicker than beating him to death. I quickly scan around for a weapon before I suddenly feel a metal object hit me in the head, I look over and the metal pole flies back into the hand of…Melvin from District 9!

He connects the pole to the other half which creates a staff. The staff must work like some kind of boomerang, always returning to the other half. He faces me, ready to battle. His eyes filled with determination. I finally spot a large sword laying on the ground so I lift it up and charge at him! I leap into the air and bring both hands down although he manages to block the strike with both his hands on the staff. He pushes me back and I start violently hacking at him with my sword however he manages to block and parry all of the attacks. I land a push kick in his gut and he flies back on the ice and slides across it.

Other members of his team start to rally around him as I make my way towards him. He stands up and jabs his staff into the ice which causes a barrier to form in between us, a barrier of freezing water. Melvin gives me one final look before heading off into the trees.

Jasper is now standing next to me.

"Looks like that boy from 9 is gonna be a lot of work" I remark to him

He agrees

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

Me and my alliance are sprinting through the snow covered forest…or trying to. Even though the ice is slippery, it's a hell of a lot easier to traverse than a few feet of snow.

"Can we take a break?" Sam asks me panting heavily

I nod

"Good idea"

I place my hand onto a tree to regain my stamina

"Don't ever do anything like that again!" Catania tells me

"Is everyone ok?" I finally ask

Catania nods

"I'm ok!" Louis says

"And Spark is ok too unless she stumped her toe" he jokes

Spark rolls her eyes at him

"Kai you ok?" I ask

I look at Kai

"Kai?"

Kai groans in pain and lifts his hand to reveal a knife in his torso, blood is dripping from his wound…

**Thanks for reading the bloodbath and hope you aren't too disappointed if I killed your tribute. I really liked all of these tributes and found it difficult to kill any of them which is why in the end I settled on a low 5 deaths. Anyway here are the eulogies.**

**Eulogies**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. I liked Morgan a lot because he was a unique tribute but he was an obvious bloodbath candidate because of his hopelessness and pessimism. On the tribute form it said his preferred death was sacrificing himself for Kava so he got that at least. Sorry Professor R J Lupin1**

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. Ok I know Coco was very popular and many people might be surprised by her death but there are a few reasons for it. 1. Betraying the careers so early was a bad move on her part because its 5 against 1. 2. I wanted 1 career death and she made the most sense.**

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. Another popular tribute killed oops. I only really killed Byran because I couldn't think of any plans for him in the story and he didn't really have any allies to interact with and build bonds with. Sorry Lilah32 but you still have Diana and Annabelle**

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. Mavia was always an obvious bloodbath for many people so I wanted to make her death a little unexpected and ironic. The reasons for her death can be found if you read earlier chapters. I did like her though, her disability made her unique. Sorry CandleFire45**

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – The 12/13 year old alliance got thanosed in this chapter sadly. If an author has a lot of tributes I tend to kill one of them in the bloodbath and I had no plans for Alexis in the future. sorry WildxPaws**

**Injured**

**Kai Williams**

**Charles Panama**

**Alive tributes: 23**

**Deceased tributes: 5**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Male: Texas Jewal

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (1 kill)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Male: Anthony Sparks

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 5 Male: Louis Evans

District 5 Female: Clary Saige

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (1 kill)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 10 Female: Iris Chi - CandleFire45

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams


	23. Day 1: It's getting cold

Day 1: It's getting cold

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

"Just stay calm Kai, you're gonna be ok" I murmur

He is unable to answer and just winces in pain

"Let me take care of it" Catania say

She picks up a spear, heads over to Kai and raises it. I grab onto her arms and push her against a tree

"What are you doing!?" I shout

"I was going to put him out of his misery…he's in agony" she replies

"We don't do that" Melvin says calmly

"We don't kill each other. That's a rule"

"Ok…I was just trying to help" Catania mumbles

The snowfall has started to become heavier and its getting dark quickly which isn't helping the situation.

"I don't know if any of you noticed but it's getting a bit cold…Maybe we should light a fire?" Louis says

"My mentor says that's a bad idea. We c-could attract attention" Spark stutters

She is shivering and rubbing her chest

"If we don't we might freeze to death. We light a fire" Melvin orders

"Plus we will be able to cauterize Kai's wound"

"What?" I question

"It will be painful but we can't leave that dagger in him" he replies

We work together to collect branches and twigs and eventually we build a fire. The training days weren't a waste of time after all. Once it is lit, Melvin sticks a branch into the fire and walks over to Kai. I unzip Kai's coat and pull up his shirt. He moans in pain as I slowly remove the dagger from his torso. I toss the dagger into the snow and blood begins erupting from the wound. Melvin sticks the red hot branch onto the wound and Kai snatches hold of my hand while screaming in pain. His grip becomes stronger until I'm also feeling pain.

"Kai…you're hurting me" I mumble

When the wound is sealed he eventually let's go.

"Thankyou" he whispers

"Get some rest" I reply

I shake my hand in pain and join the others who are huddled around the fire…

**Anthony Sparks 16 District 3**

Me and Annabelle did well to survive the bloodbath but I think we just want to get as far away from it as possible now. The image of the decapitated head of that boy from District 10 is still whirling around in my mind.

It's getting dark now and the snow has started to pick up

"Do you think we should stop now?" I say to Annabelle

She is ahead of me…currently climbing up a snow mound

"We need to find shelter" she replies

"There must be something over this mound"

We have been walking ever since the bloodbath and I just don't have the stamina for it anymore. I lost my bag during the bloodbath but luckily Annabelle managed to get one.

"Look! A ship!" she exclaims

"What?" I shout

What does she mean? Has she gone mad? How can there be a ship here?

"Just come" she yells

I join her at the top of the mound and she wasn't lying. There is a massive metal ship stuck in a frozen river. It appears to be in an expansive valley surrounded by mountains. The forest ends here that's for sure.

"Told you there would be shelter" she says

"Well let's not waste any time" I reply

"It's just a matter of getting across that frozen river"

She slides down the mound in front of me and I follow her close behind. Ever since I first saw her in the factory, Annabelle made me feel like I've never felt before. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. What have I got to lose? I'm most likely going to die here…

**Elisa Theodore Serrah 16 District 11**

The sun has just disappeared behind the trees. It's getting colder. I look inside the bag I got from the bloodbath and I find some food, water and a rolled up sleeping bag.

After I finish dinner I put the sleeping bag on the snow and huddle up inside it. I try to keep myself as warm as I can but I'm still freezing. I also make sure not to zip it up in case someone comes, so I can easily escape. If only I had my diary, then I would have my sister to talk to…

I try to close my eyes but I can hear some rustling in the trees. It sounds like something is out there! I sit up in preparation to run away from a tribute or mutt or whatever it could be.

Soon I can hear a beeping sound however and through the trees there is a crate attached to a parachute! Someone's sponsored me! Really?

The box lands in the snow about a meter away, I head over to it and quickly open it. Inside is my diary! Along with a note which reads

"_You might be needing this – Remus"_

"Thanks Remus" I say out loud

**Edrei Tecillim 18 District 1**

Its night time now, we have just built a fire and are sitting around enjoying the food we got from the bloodbath. We decided to move out of the cornucopia because the ice was a hazard. I spot Texas sitting on his own so I decide to go talk to him.

"Hey I think we got off to a bad start" I say sitting next to him

I offer my hand out and he pauses before shaking it

"You did good today"

"You too" he replies

"Between you and me I think you would still make a better leader over Nolan" I whisper

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah I would back you" I reassure him

I begin munching on some chicken legs that were in my bag. I offer one of them to Texas

"No thanks…I'm…I'm a vegetarian" he says

"Alight suit yourself" I reply

"Good job today everyone!" Nolan announces

He points to Archer and Rai

"Good job with the boy form 10" he says

"And well done Hestia for dealing with Coco. That's the price of treachery"

After he says this he glares around at everyone briefly.

"I'm not sure I trust him" I whisper to Texas

**Clary Saige 16 District 5**

Despite this place being a frozen wasteland I have been able to find some plants and herbs dotted around the place. I've mixed some of them together in my water bottle and if I'm not mistaken then if I drink it my senses should be heightened. I've done this experiment a few times at home. If only the other tributes new what they were missing out on but none of them bothered with alchemy…all they did was train with weapons and stuff. Well I don't need any of that to win!

I take a gulp from the bottle and instantly I feel the effect! I can hear everything! The faint whispers of wind sound almost like storms! The snow landing sounds like hailstones! I can't take it! It's too much! I Take a few moments to compose myself… to focus.

A Twig snaps in the distance! My eyes dart to where the sound came from. It was probably nothing... Next I hear footsteps in the snow…someone's out there. I can smell them as well. Despite the darkness, my potion has made everything a lot clearer. Snow lights everything up around me, almost like lava.

I scan around for whoever Is out there…nothing

Suddenly I hear a whistling sound in the air…its getting closer! An arrow!

I throw myself sideways but the arrow hits me in the shoulder! Excruciating pain shoots through my arm and I collapse into the snow, breathing heavily.

The footsteps are getting louder and louder now. I roll over and notice there is someone standing above me. I look up. Its Indien Syrup…the boy from 7! He is standing above me with a bow in his hand and an emotionless look on his face…I need to plead with him…beg him not to kill me. That's my only hope now…

**Indien Syrup 17 District 7**

I am standing above the girl from 5. She is panting heavily, fear in her eyes like a wild animal. The arrow missed its mark somehow and hit her in the shoulder…I was aiming for the head. Still I would count it as another successful hunt…another successful hunt.

"Please…" she mumbles

I pull out a dagger and place my knee on her chest before stabbing her in the throat. She quickly falls still and a cannon can be heard in the distance. I pull the dagger out of her neck and wipe the blood off on my white sleeve.

"Damn! I've got blood stains on my cloths now" I groan

I kick her body in annoyance

"See what you did?" I grunt

What are you doing Indien? You must stay calm. I take a deep breath

Beside her I notice she dropped a bottle…only it's got some kind of weird green substance in it. I pick it up of the snow and place it in my bag before heading off…

**Charles Panama 12 District 8**

After the bloodbath me and Kava managed to find a little cave to take cover from the snow. We are staring out into the silent, snowy night. At least if someone is coming we'll be able to hear them.

I'm still holding my nose in pain.

"Maybe if I punch it on the other side it will fix" Kava suggests

"No I think I've taken enough of a beating for one day" I reply

There is a pause

"Thank you for what you did today Charles" she finally says

"For what?" I ask

"You risked your life for me" she answers

"Yeah well…anytime" I joke

She giggles

The national anthem starts playing in the distance. I look up to the sky and faces of the fallen start appearing. There is one of the girls from District 1. Well at least a career died but there are still 7 left. The girl from 5 is also dead. Then Alex and Morgan's faces appear followed by the boy from 10 and the girl from 12.

"Do you know what happened to Morgan?" I ask Kava

"He sacrificed himself to save me" she croaks

"Oh…"

"Maybe there's a first aid kit in one of the bags for your nose" she suggests

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. Clary's Alchemy abilities were cool but other than that she didn't have many survival abilities. She was also an obvious target for Indien because she was a lone wolf so that's why I killed her off. Sorry WildxPaws**

**Injured**

**Kai Williams**

**Charles Panama**

**Alive tributes: 22**

**Deceased tributes: 6**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Male: Texas Jewal

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (1 kill)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Male: Anthony Sparks

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 5 Male: Louis Evans

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 10 Female: Iris Chi - CandleFire45

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams


	24. Day 2: New Friends

Day 2: New friends

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

I unzip my sleeping bag and roll out onto the snow. When I breath the air around me makes me look like a dragon with the steam rising into the air. I need to check to see if any of my team mates have frozen to death during the night.

I shake everyone awake before lastly going to Kai.

"You ok buddy" I ask as I shake him

He opens his eyes and nods slowly. I offer out my hand and help him to his feet. He grimaces as he clutches where his wound was.

"I had this terrible dream last night where I was reaped for The Hunger Games and ended up in this freezing cold arena that snows all the time" Louis says

"Oh wait…"

Everyone chuckles including myself. I have to admit the day I met Louis his sense of humour won me over. I thought it would be good if at least there was someone to make everyone laugh now and again, despite the dreadful situation we're in.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the snow…someone's coming…

"Quite. Don't move" I whisper

My staff is leaning against a tree, I quietly slip it into my hands and hide behind a tree. The footsteps are getting closer to the tree…

I jump out from the tree and smack the person as hard as I can.

"Ouch!"

A very young boy is on the ground, rubbing his head in pain. It's the boy from 11.

"Stay down" I order

"Wait don't kill me"

My allies are now gathered around me. He leans up towards us with one hand

"Are you in an alliance? Let me join you"

"And why should we let you do that?" Spark replies

"Because I have already done more damage to the careers than you have. During the training days I snuck into District 1s apartment and have already turned the careers against each other. You will see…I might not be great at fighting but I can be the brains of the team"

"Alright that's a…good answer" I say

"Wait you're not seriously gonna let him join us are you?" Catania protests

"We need as many as we can get" I argue

She sighs and walks off

"Thank you sir" the boy says as he stands up

"My names Alexander"

"Yeah alright just make yourself useful and help pack…we're leaving" I reply

"Thanks…you won't regret this!"

**Vernet Barrett 14 District 6**

My legs push against the feet of snow, I can't feel my feet anymore. My hands are going as well and my legs and arms will be next to join them. Soon I will freeze to death. The clothing offers some warmth but they also slow you down.

I think it's starting to affect my brain now…it might be the cold or the lack of food and water. I didn't get much during the bloodbath. I was told by my mentor that eating snow is actually counterproductive as well.

My vision is starting to go blurry now as well but I spot a red light in the distance…I think it's a fire…

I stumble through the trees towards it and there is a girl there. The dark girl from district 11. She is writing something in a diary of some sort while also munching on a chicken leg. I don't think she has noticed me yet. I collapse in front of the fire and hold out my hand…

"Can you…give me some food p-please" I stutter

She stands up in shock

"Get back!" she yells

"Please…" I mumble

"Why should I help you?" she asks

I can't think of an answer. I need to think of something

"I c…can help you…"

She doesn't answer and just walks over to her bag and pulls something out. Probably a weapon of some sort to kill me with, I guess this is the end. I was hoping I would make it a little further.

She pulls out another chicken legs and tosses it to me. It lands on the snow next to my head. I grab hold of it and instantly sink my teeth into the meat like a wild animal.

"I'm gonna regret this" I hear her mutter

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

My mind is drifting, a bit like the snow storm we are currently in. Our big winter coats do offer protection from it and it also means I'm not always worried about my body.

Eventually the 7 of us leave the forest and find ourselves facing a large bridge ahead, in the distance I can just make out it leads to some sort of huge grey building but it's mostly distorted by the snow storm. Below the bridge is a frozen river with what appears to be a ship stuck in the middle of it.

"Let's find shelter in the that building!" Nolan calls

He is all the way at the front of the group whereas I'm right at the back. In pairs, we start heading across the bridge to the fortress looking building ahead. Jasper strolls next to me. The bridge is extremely slippery and so I kick some of the snow away to reveal thick ice! The bridge is…made of ice!

I could shout and warn the others but I would prefer not to cause a scene. Jasper starts talking to me before I can think any more about it.

"Diana"

"Huh…Yeah"

"So me and Texas were talking together last night and well I…I mean we think that we should split off from the others" He whispers

"Since you're the other district 1 tribute left I thought you would have more trust in us than Nolan"

"What? I thought you didn't like Texas!" I reply

"Keep it down…I still think he would be a better leader than dictator Nolan" He whispers

"No way…if you want to plan a…mutiny or whatever then I don't want to be a part of it. I'm just gonna keep my head down and not cause any trouble" I growl

I wish he would just stop this nonsense! It doesn't make any sense to me

"Trouble will come to you whether you cause it or not" he retorts

"Look…no is my final answer" I snap

With that I push to the front to get away from the whole problem.

"We're here!" Nolan announces

He's right. In front of us is a large metal fortress like structure. A perfect base.

"Have your weapons ready in case anything jumps out" Hestia suggests

I pull out a couple of throwing knives in case the worst happens. Although I'm more concerned about my own teammates at this point. I can't really say I trust any of them anymore. Not even Jasper. Once we are inside the building the warmth automatically hits my skin and is a welcome relief.

We find ourselves in a large warehouse like building, it is pretty empty however it does have multiple metal staircases leading to other rooms.

"Do you think we should check all the rooms to make sure no one else is here?" Archer asks

"Yeah good idea" Nolan replies

**Iris Chi 16 District 10**

I'm stumbling through the forest. I think I'm in The Hunger Games if I remember rightly but I'm not entirely sure.

Is that a dead body!?

I have found the body of a girl in the snow. She has coal black hair and a stab wound in her neck. She looks like she was killed a few minutes ago but the snow must be preserving her or something.

If someone is dead, then that means it must be The Hunger Games right? So that means I need to kill people. Better not waste any time then.

I have a bag slung around my back but I don't remember where I got it from. I open it up and inside are a pair of knives which should come in handy for this killing business. How convenient…

**Not as much happened in this chapter but it's mainly just for set up. Next chapter will be more action packed. See you then!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Injured**

**Kai Williams**

**Charles Panama**

**Alive tributes: 22**

**Deceased tributes: 6**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Male: Texas Jewal

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (1 kill)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Male: Anthony Sparks

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 5 Male: Louis Evans

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 10 Female: Iris Chi - CandleFire45

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams


	25. Day 3: The Careers Attack

Day 3: The careers attack

**Hestia Alder 18 District 2**

We woke up early today. The cold emptiness of the fortress is unsettling but at least it's not as bad as actually being outside.

"That was the best sleep I've had since I got here!" I announce to everyone

I drag Nolan to his feet and then go over to Diana and shake her awake

"Wake up sleepy!"

"Alright…alright" she groans

I turn to Nolan

"Nolan look out here"

Rubbing his eyes, he follows me outside onto a kind of balcony overlooking the frozen river below. I point to the ship that's stuck in the middle of it.

"I can bet you some tributes have taken cover in there"

"Yeah. We should head down there see who we can find" he replies

"Looks like a good few miles walk" Archer adds as he joins us

"Then let's not waste any time!" I reply

We head back inside and join the others, who are enjoying breakfast

"Come on guys! We have a new mission!" I announce

"Drop your sandwiches! Let's go!"

Some of them seem annoyed that I've interrupted their breakfast but I don't want to waste anytime!

**Louis Evans 16 District 5**

The sun rose a few hours ago. Time is flying and we are on the third day already! I feel like as each day passes we get closer to our deaths, any of us could go at any time and that's what worries me. Only 1 of us can survive this and we all know it! It's sunny today which is a welcome change from the snow storm last night.

We reach the end of the forest and a frozen river lies in front of us. Stuck in the middle of it is a huge metal ship.

"Wow…look at that…" Kai comments

He has mostly recovered from his injury and is talking to us again.

"It seems like a good place to build a base, I doubt we will survive much longer out here" Melvin says

"What if there is someone already there?" Sam asks

That's a fair question

"Alexander what do you think? You're the smart one. You should know" Catania cuts in

He pauses and looks around at everyone else who are eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I…I say we head inside" he finally responds

"Good plan!" Melvin states

We begin slowly trekking across the ice until we realise that it's a hell of a lot thicker than the ice at the bloodbath.

Suddenly I can hear a growling noise. I glance behind and see three beasts standing on the edge of the ice. They look like big cats but with two huge front teeth and thick fur.

"Mutts…Watch out!" I shout to the others

We begin hurrying towards the ship. I look behind and notice the creatures are now chasing after us. I feel my feet begin to slide and before I know it I'm face first on the ice. Shit!

Everyone else is now racing ahead of me and I can hear the mutt's paws impacting the ice behind me.

"It's alright don't worry about me!" I yell

I push myself back up reach the ship behind the others. Spark and Alexander have already begun climbing the metal ladder but there's not enough time for all of us to climb it.

"We need to find another way up" Melvin shouts

Me, Kai and Spark follow him round to the back of the ship while the other three climb the ladder.

At the back of the ship there is a ramp which leads to the first floor. The mutts are still right on our tail which is bad news for me since I'm at the back! The four of us reach the first floor of the ship and are met with a narrow balcony leading to a thin metal door.

"Inside!" Melvin yells

We race towards the door, Melvin is the first to reach it and ushers Spark inside. Kai hits the floor infront of me but I quickly drag him up and push him inside. I grab the door to shut it behind me but its two late. The big cat leaps onto me, knocking me onto the deck. I try to crawl inside but its huge teeth sink into my legs.

"It's got my leg!" I yelp

I scream in pain and the others try to drag me back in by the arms however their force against my attacker causes the cats teeth to rip through my leg.

"Shut…the door…" I groan

Spark yanks the door shut which jams me in between the door and the frame so at least they can't get in.

Melvin assembles his metal staff and begins jabbing at the beast's head. After a few strikes it finally releases my legs and I am dragged inside to safety. Spark quickly shuts the door behind and locks it.

"They didn't seem too pleased to see us" I groan clutching my legs

"It's alright we just need to find the bandages…who's got the bandages?" Kai asks

"Catania…Catania's got them" Melvin replies

"Well the others can't have got far" I mumble

We appear to be inside the bowl of the ship where all the mechanical stuff goes on.

"Ok here's the plan. Me and Spark will look around and see if we can find the others and bring them back here. Kai, you stay here with Louis"

With that Melvin and Spark head deeper into the inside of the ship leaving me and Kai alone…

**Anthony Sparks 16 District 3**

Me and Annabelle have been setting traps all around the front of the ship for the past few hours. Traps we worked on during the training days. We decided to camp out in the control room where I guess the ship would have been steered from. I don't really know anything about ships but the components of it have definitely come in handy for our traps. It's actually kind of hot in here so I remove my beany, allowing my messy black hair to come out. Annabelle is still wearing hers.

I'm going to tell Annabelle how I feel. Something tells me the time is right. I take a deep breath.

"Annabelle…there's something I want to tell you…" I stutter

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"I…like you…a lot" I croak

"I know" she replies

"You do?"

"You aren't very good at hiding things you know"

I rub my hands together nervously and fiddle with my glasses

"Don't you think we should be focussing on more important things right now?"

"Maybe this is important" I reply

She takes a deep breath and takes me by the hand

"I guess you're right"

I hear a thud outside the door and loud voices approaching

"Get down!" I shout

We take cover around the corner

"Do you think we lost them?" a young male voice asks

"I think so" an older female replies

"Guys I think we have another problem" another female voice says

"Look down there…the careers are coming!"

"We need to go"

I peak around the corner and notice a young dark boy skinned boy from District 11 through the window. He begins turning the door knob but little does he know I rigged it with quite a few volts of electricity. He is zapped by the trap and sent back. Luckily after this they decide the door is not safe and leave. Although the trap will only work once so they would have been able to get in…

"That was lucky" Annabelle whispers

I sigh in relief

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

Me and Melvin have found ourselves in a vast engine room. Different metal crates are also scattered around the place.

"Catania…Sam…Alexander where are you?" Melvin whispers

I walk behind one of the crates when suddenly I am grabbed from behind by a girl, she has hold of both my arms so all I can do is thrash around.

"Texas…a little help over here" the girl calls

A tall boy with long Auburn hair and emerald green eyes appears in front of me with a spear in his hands.

"No!" I scream

He is about to thrust the spear into me when he his met with a right cross from Melvin in the back of the head. I falls forward into the crate and I reverse head butt the girl causing her to release me. I join Melvin by his side and we stand face to face with our two enemies. Melvin is facing Texas, the tall District 1 boy while I'm facing the District 2 girl. She must be older than me but luckily she is the same height.

"You got any great plans to get us out of this one" I ask Melvin

Texas thrusts his spear forward at Melvin however he manages to slip to the side and grab onto the handle with both his hands. He uses his strength to push Texas into the crate. With a cry I charge forward at the girl however she sidekicks me in the gut stopping me in my tracks.

She then calmly advances on me and sidekicks me again in the gut, following it up with a spinning heel kick to my head with her right leg. I fly back into a stack of boxes. She jumps after me and grabs onto my coat and slams me into another crate. She then puts her hands on my neck and knees me in the ribs. I feel my ribs shake with the impact and again as she lands another knee.

I look over at Melvin and he is about to slam the District 1 boy into the stack of boxes so I shove the girl off me and she tries to kick me again however his time I anticipate it and grab her leg. I then swing her round into the stack of boxes…

**Melvin Murk 18 District 9**

I bring Texas spear down into my knee which snaps it in half. The two halves hit the floor and me begin exchanging punches. He hits me hard with a left hook, while I hit him with a let upper cut followed by a right cross. This punch sends him back long enough to see how Spark is doing…not well as it turns out. The career girl (Hestia I think her name is) has her in her grasp and is kneeing her repeatedly. I need to do something! Time seems to slow down around me. I notice in between Texas and the girls is a tall crate of boxes, this is Sparks only hope!

I charge forward and grab Texas by the thighs, lifting him up. I then smash him into the crates causing them to topple on top of Hestia, who has now lost control of Spark.

I quickly pull Spark out of the rubble and we make a break for it.

"I had that!" Spark comments

"You can thank me later" I reply

Hestia bursts out of the crates and groans in anger.

"Stop them!" she barks

We head up a metal staircase and through a door to the outside. It's dark now…we must have been in there longer than I thought. I turn left before practically having a head on collision with Catania…Catania and Alexander and Sam are with her!

"There you are!"

"Where's Kai and Louis?" she asks

"No time…there are two very angry careers after us" I exclaim

"Two? Try five" She retorts

Behind her to notice the other 5 careers. The boy from 2 is in front…Nolan. He stares at me with a very sly grin on his face…

"Run!"

We sprint in the opposite direction to them. I look behind and the blond boy with the bow takes a quick shot at us but misses…

**Annabelle Crick 17 District 3**

I peek out around the corner of the door.

"I think they're fighting out there"

I can't really see though because its dark now. I head back inside towards Anthony, he smiles at me however his expression quickly turns to panic.

"There's someone behind you!" he exclaims

I turn round to see a dark haired girl standing with a knife in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. The girl from 10… I must have left the door open

"Who are you?" she calmly asks

I'm frozen in panic and am unable to respond

"Are you lost? I think I am…" she continues

Anthony grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me back, the girl lunges forward at the same time and I hear the knife pierce his flesh multiple times.

"Anthony!"

Anthony falls onto his back with her on top of him, she stairs up at me and tries to pull the knife out his torso…its stuck. I charge forward, she stands up however I crash into her and push her back outside, through the door and against the railings. She tries to slice me with the cleaver however I lock her arm against my body. With my other hand I grab her leg and lift her over the railings before forcing her over the edge. I can only hear her scream as she falls about 30 meters and crashes through the ice below…

I rush back to Anthony, he has multiple stab wounds in his body. There is blood pouring out of his body.

"Don't leave me…please" I croak

He coughs up some blood

"Anna…I think I'm going to die" he murmurs

I can't respond to that, I know he's right

"It's ok…I'm here" is all I can say

"Listen to me…don't let this place change who you are…Keep yourself" he murmurs

I lean forward and kiss him on the lips before he goes still. A canon sounds.

I close both his eyes and give him a final kiss on the forehead.

"I won't"

**Rainbow Shimmer 17 District 4**

Me, Archer and Nolan are stood outside on the ice in the darkness.

"I'm telling you…I saw something" Archer insists

We reach a hole in the ice, looks like something has fallen through it. Something from the ship…

Suddenly an arm shoots out of the hole and a dark haired girl soon follows. She is as pale as a ghost. She casually stands up in front of us.

"Hello nice to meet you" she greets

"How the hells did you survive that…you weirdo?" Archer questions

"Let's just get this over with. Who wants to do the deed? I did the deed last time remember Archer?" I say

"I'll do it" Nolan cuts in

Nolan steps forward with his longsword and with a cry he slashes down onto the girl's neck. Blood spatters everywhere and she collapses back into the water hole.

"Alright let's go" he calmly says

I don't really like how easily Nolan kills people. I wasn't expecting him to just volunteer to do the deed…just like that…I know we have to kill people but this was different. There was something in his eyes, a bloodlust that I hadn't seem before…

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. Oh Anthony. Originally he was going to live much longer and him and Annabelle were going to have a proper romance but I know lots of people find that unrealistic and also there are other romances brewing. I decided to kill him here instead. Thanks for the submission Indyracer715**

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed. Iris was a very cool and unique tribute. I am going to miss writing her pov's but I didn't see he making it past this chapter. Thankyou CandleFire45**

**Injured**

**Louis Evans**

**Alive tributes: 20**

**Deceased tributes: 8**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Male: Texas Jewal

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (2 kills)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 5 Male: Louis Evans

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams

**District Placements**

12th – District 10


	26. Day 4: The Breaking Of The Careers

Day 4: The Breaking of the careers

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

It's the early hours of the morning now and me and Louis are still waiting for the others to get back. Neither of us can sleep.

"I think somethings gone wrong…I heard a couple of cannon's" I say to him

"I don't know. I sure hope they found those bandages though" he groans as he clutches his leg

"By the way thanks for…what you did back there by the way" I finally say

He shrugs

"You don't need to thank me"

Suddenly a banging starts against the door. I stand up and ready myself in anticipation.

"Let us in! It's us!" I hear Melvin shout

I yank the door open and team come flying in! All of them! When I see Sam I hug her.

"I thought we lost a few of you" I say

"We will do if we don't get out of here! It's not safe" Melvin replies

Catania applies a bandage to Louis's leg and we help him up off the floor.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Spark asks

"I think I have a plan" Alexander smirks

**Louis Evans 16 District 5**

Kai and Spark have both my arms around their shoulders, helping me to walk along the deck of the ship.

"I can walk myself" I insist

They release me and I start slowly but surely limping forward.

"How were you and Melvin even a match for the careers?" I ask Spark

She looks at me almost offended

"You think we're that weak that we can't fight back against psychopaths trying to kill us? If we aren't going to fight them then who will?" she replies

"I guess you got a point"

We turn a corner and…a career. The blond boy from District 4. He hasn't seen us yet.

We duck back behind the corner

"It's the one with the bow?" I whisper to the others

The ship starts vibrating. The engines have been switched on…

"That's our cue" Kai says

"Great…you need to get him to walk forward a few steps" Spark whispers

"Why me?"

Neither of them respond and they both just stare at me with an amused expression.

"Ok you're right…who else would people swoon towards like a magnet?"

I remove my beanie and fix my hair in one of the ship widows

"Do you think Melvin's ready?" I ask

"Hopefully" Kai murmurs

"That's reassuring"

I step out in front of the career

"Hey! It's my evil twin!" I exclaim

His eyes are filled with confusion

"What…"

He takes a few steps forward and puts an arrow in his bow. Melvin anytime now…

Suddenly a door bursts open and Melvin comes through, knocking the career down to the platform below. I hear a thud.

"Someone will have heard that, we need to go!" Melvin orders

The four of us head to the centre of the deck where we find the metal anchor, we take hold of it and prepare to lift it.

"On 3. 1…2…3"

We haul the anchor up, drop it over the edge and it smashes through the ice. The other 3 join us.

"It worked" Alexander announces

"I told you it would work!"

"Turning the engines on…smart idea Alexander" Sam says

"Thanks" he smiles

"We're not out of this yet. Celebrate later" Melvin insists insist

We all climb down the anchor chain in single file before leaping off on the ice. We head away from the ship back into the forest, although the other side from where we started. I look back at the ship in the distance.

"Can we please not plan any more adventures on boats" I say

"I'll agree with that" Catania replies

**Vernet Barrett 14 District 6**

I left Elisa by the camp while I needed to pee but I'm heading back to her now. We are planning to head to the mountains and see what we can find.

"Hey Elisa, are you ready?" I ask making my way back

There is no response

"Elisa?"

I walk past the final tree and find that the camp fire has been put out as usual but Elisa is nowhere to be seen. Somethings wrong…

There are Elisa's normal sized footprints on the snow but then I spot a larger footprint. It looks like a human print but much larger…

"What the…"

I turn around and find a huge hand swinging towards me! I am knocked against a tree, my head slams against the thick trunk and everything quickly goes dark…

**Kava de Angelo 12 District 8**

Things haven't been easy for me and Charles over the last few days. We've been boiling the snow to keep our supply of water up but we have almost run out of food. We didn't ration it well enough. I can feel my stomach moan for food but I can't give it any. I need to save it!

"What are we gonna do?" Charles asks

"We need to look for some food" I reply

"Well we're gonna have to get it off another tribute…and they will need to be dead to do that" he groans

"We don't have a chance of killing anyone"

"We don't have to…we could steal it" I suggest

He looks at me in agreement and nods

"It will be risky but its our only chance…do you know where to start?" he says

"I might have an idea" I reply

**Texas Jewal 18 District 1**

"Someone's turned the engines on!" Hestia Exclaims

Everyone stands up to rush to the engine room.

"Archer you check the deck!" Nolan orders

"Here's our chance!" Jasper whispers to me

As Archer rushes up to the deck. Me, Jasper and Rai fall behind the others on purpose. Nolan, Hestia and Diana go through a door to the engine room and I stop infront of it.

"Now!" Rai shouts

I slam the door shut, pull the bolt across which locks it.

"What are you doing!" Hestia barks

She slams her fist on the glass widow of the door. Nolan just stares at me with hate in his eyes.

"Let's go!" I say

Me, Jasper and Rai pick up the bag with the food and make our way to the deck, we descend down one of the metal ladders onto the ice and begin trekking back to the fortress…

**Indien Syrup 17 District 7**

I'm sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest, sharpening one of my knives. I would never let a fight get close up, I'm too quick for that but I still carry a knife just in case. I'm feeling thirsty again. I search in my bag and find only the weird green bottle that I got from the District 5 girl. I'm not sure if I should drink it but it's better than nothing I guess…

I take a quick sip and don't really notice anything strange, in fact it tastes kind of good. I take a much larger gulp and drop the bottle in surprise. Somethings happening to me! I can hear everything! Smell everything! See everything! I feel…great

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual but I hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter title is a play on words from a Lord of the rings chapter titles as well. See you on the next chapter! Also remember there is a poll where you can vote for your favourite tribute on my profile!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Injured**

**Louis Evans**

**Alive tributes: 20**

**Deceased tributes: 8**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Male: Texas Jewal

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (2 kills)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 5 Male: Louis Evans

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams

**District Placements**

12th – District 10


	27. Day 5: Career Civil War

Day 5: Career Civil War

**Catania Lupes 18 District 9**

I am woken up by the sound of a cannon in the distance. I rub my eyes in confusion and look around at everyone else…asleep in the cold forest. It must be the early hours of the morning. I shrug my shoulders and lay down again. I close my eyes and quickly go back to sleep…

I wake up again to a scream! Sam! It's light now. I jump out of my sleeping bag to see what the commotion is about. Everyone is gathered around a tree and someone is pinned to it…Louis. There is a long dagger going through both his hands, pinning it to the tree and his throat has been slit. Blood is dripping down from his body and staining the white snow…

Sam is sobbing on the ground while Kai is comforting her and Spark disappears around the tree to throw up.

"Who…Who did this?" I stutter

"We don't know…someone must have come into our camp during the night" Melvin replies

"How would they get in here without being heard?" Alexander questions

"It probably wasn't the careers otherwise…they aren't this discrete" I reply

"This is my fault" Melvin mutters

Kai stands up

"No its mine…I fell asleep during guard duty" Kai croaks whilst wiping a tear away

"We should burry him at least" he says

Everyone nods in agreement

"Get him down" Melvin orders

We pull him down from the tree, dig a hole in the snow and place his body inside before covering it in snow.

"Goodbye Louis…No one else could make a gloomy day so bright…" Kai murmurs

"Also when I find who did this…"

He isn't able to finish his sentence

**Annabelle Crick 16 District 3**

I can't get over what happened to Anthony. I can't cope. I've just been sat huddled in the control room for the past few days, just surviving. I keep telling myself that I knew this would happen at some point but it's not really making any difference.

I hear something…like the sound of someone going through my bag! I grasp the knife that that girl dropped and approach my bag. I raise the knife only to find a little girl there, no older than 12. She has light brown hair and warm brown eyes, when she notices me she lets go of my bag.

"please don't kill me…" she pleads

I lower my knife. I can't bring myself to stab an innocent 12-year-old to death.

"I…don't think I will"

"Please…we're starving can we have a bit of your food?"

"What do you mean we?" I question

"Me and my…district partner Charles"

I remember now. Both tributes from District 8 are twelve year olds. I do still have most of Anthony's food which is more than enough.

"Alright" I agree

"Charles its ok you can come out" she yells

A boy the same age comes round the corner. He has blond hair, one blue eye and one brown eye plus he has rosy cheeks.

They begin sharing some of my food between them.

"What's your name?" Charles asks

I sigh

"Annabelle"

"Here's an idea…if you let us stay then we can help you find more food" the girl suggests

"We have a plan" Charles adds

I sigh again

"Alright let's hear it…"

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

My bow is ready in my hands as we are heading towards the fortress. Nolan is marching ahead with Hestia not far behind, while Diana is trailing at the back. We reach the door to the fortress and Nolan attempts a few times to shoulder barge it open but to not avail.

"Cowards! They've locked it!" He growls

"Texas! Come out and fight me!" he shouts

We give it a few moments to wait if they respond.

"What do we do now?" I ask

"Don't worry. I studied this place before we left. There's a secret vent that leads inside…I'll sneak in and open the door from the inside" he replies

"Alright sounds like a plan" Hestia exclaims

"So we're just gonna kill Texas right?" Diana questions

"He convinced the others to betray you after all"

"No. They all die. None of them can be trusted" Nolan replies sharply

With that he heads off

I look at Diana who is thinking the same thing as I am but we remain slilent…

**Edrei Tecillim 17 District 1**

Me, Texas and Rai and sitting inside the fortress munching on the team's food. Nolan tried to get in a minute ago and even challenged Texas to a duel. There is a shield leaning against the wall so I pick it up and strap it to my arm. Better safe than sorry, if everything goes to shit. Which it will.

"Don't you think you should go and fight him? It feels a bit cowardly just hiding in this fortress" Rai comments

Texas is lying on the bags with his feet up, enjoying some nuts.

"Cowardly? Maybe but they have no food or water so all we have to do is wait them out. You want to win this thing after all right?" he replies

Suddenly there is a thud. I look over to see Nolan has jumped down from the metal platform above. I grab the nearest sword in anticipation and Texas jumps up in surprise.

"I don't like being ignored Texas" he growls

"You think you can take 3 of us?" Texas retorts

Nolan smirks and makes his way towards the door

"I won't need to"

He pulls the bolt across and the door comes flying open. Archer, Hestia and Diana come charging through.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you guys here" Archer says smugly

Diana is holding a short knife in her hand, she looks annoyed with me for what I've done. After all I was the one who started this…civil war or whatever. The last thing I wanted was for Diana to get hurt though. I can't let her.

"We've got no chance! Let's get outta here!" I yell

Archer takes a shot at me but I block it with my shield. Rai runs up the stairs towards the vent and I follow her close behind with Texas at the back. After we have made it up the stairs we enter an office and shut the door behind us but there's no lock. The vent is just through another door. Rai runs through it first and then I am second however I shut it in front of Texas and lock it, trapping him in the room.

"What are you doing?" he yells

I just stare at him in the eyes

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" he barks while slamming his hand on the window

"Never should have stolen that necklace" I respond

With that I leave him to his fate and head down the spiralling vent and onto the snow outside. I feel regret mostly but you gotta to do what you gotta do to win right?

**Nolan Stone 18 District 2**

I open the door to the office where Texas is and close it behind me calmly. He turns to face me.

"I take it you accept my challenge then?" I say

"Shame the others aren't here…feels bad to get betrayed by your team mates right?" I continue

He raises his fists

"Let's get this over with!" he replies

"You're going down!" I taunt

I leap at him and hit him hard with a right hand. He flies back into the door and then I attempt another right hand however he ducks under it and reverse elbows me before push kicking me away. I growl in anger and tackle him into the wall, I then lift him up and swing him into some glass, his head smashing into to it and shards of glass pierce his skin.

ARGH

I start punching him in the face repeatedly until he ducks down and grabs hold of my legs, tripping me onto a desk. Our weights smash through the desk and now he is on top of me, punching me in the face however I throw him over me with my leg and he lands on his back. He lets out a cry of anger!

We both stand up and face each other again.

"Stand down!" I order

"Never" he hisses

He swings at me with his right hand but I duck under him, grip him under his arms and surplex him through the window behind me. I calmly hope out of the window onto the metal platform with him groaning in pain below me. He tries to stand up but I kick him down the metal stair case, he tumbles all the way down in and lands in front of the other 3.

"Good job Nolan!" Hestia cheers

I follow Texas to the bottom of the stairs. We all gather around him

"It…wasn't my idea" he croaks

"It was…Edrei"

"Why did he do it?" Diana questions

He looks up at her

"For you" he smirks

I notice an empty elevator shaft in the corner of the room, probably leading to the basement.

"I told you…the price of treachery" I announce

I then drag Texas by his jacket to the edge of the elevator shaft, lift him up and toss him down it. He screams for a few seconds before hitting the bottom with a thud, his body is splattered against the concrete. A cannon sounds…

Hestia stands next to me

"Wow just like that" she comments

"It gets easier the more you do it" I reply

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by ? – Throat slit. I'm really sorry to kill of Louis. He was honestly one of my favourite characters to write and his sense of humour will be missed. The main reason he died was because in the submission form it said his preferred death was off screen and so he was the best character for this plot point to happen to. Also this marks where the story starts to get more dark. Thanks for the submission Professor Boo k!**

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. Texas was also another great character but not a stand out career I didn't think. Also I think his chilled out personality is what led to his death partly. Thanks for the submission Guesttwelve!**

**So we have a possible whodunit thing going on in the alliance and Texas became Nolan's latest victim. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember to vote on the poll on my profile because at the moment I don't even know who the victor will be.**

**Injured**

**Alive tributes: 18**

**Deceased tributes: 10**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (3 kills)

District 2 Female: Hestia Adler (1 kill)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Male: Charles Panama

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 11 Female: Elisa Theodore Serrah

District 12 Male: Kai Williams

**District Placements**

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	28. Day 6: Winter Contingency

Day 6: Winter Contingency

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

It's snowing heavily this morning and we are ploughing through the forest to try to get to shelter. I spot a wooden hut in the distance. Finally, somewhere to stop for shelter!

Nobody has really been speaking since Louis died. It's an uncomfortable feeling. The hut is now just ahead.

Melvin readies his staff

"You guys wait here, I'll go and check in the hut in case there's a tribute" he whispers

We watch him disappear into the hut before I quickly follow him.

"Where are you going? He said to wait here…" Kai exclaims

I don't reply and slowly open the door. Melvin turns around with surprise ready to hit me

"What are you doing?" he questions

"I wanted to talk to you in private"

I close the door quietly behind me

"What is it?"

"You remember the morning we…we found Louis like…that" I stutter

"What are you asking? Someone came into our camp and murdered him and he will be missed but there's nothing more to say about…"

"Just hear me out!" I interrupt him

"I've been thinking. There were footprints leading from the tree to where we were sleeping but none leading away from the camp and it wasn't snowing that night…not even a little bit I remember"

"So you think it was one of us?" he murmurs

I nod

"I did figure that myself but can you just keep this between us? I don't want to panic the others"

"Really? Surely we should start questioning everyone to figure this out!" I demand

"Don't worry I will figure it out but can please stay quiet for now?" he replies

I nod in acceptance

"Fine"

Melvin opens the door and we walk back outside

"It's clear" he shouts to the others

It's Melvin! It must be, otherwise why would he want to keep it quiet? I can't just tell everyone because he could probably kill any one of us! As long as he doesn't think that I think its him…I need to play dumb…

**Vernet Barrett 14 District 6**

My eyes open. I'm in a cave, a cold dark cave. Icicles are extending down from the ceiling. Pain shoots through my entire body as I start to move. My rib cage is the most painful where I was…knocked against that tree by something. Oh yeah I remember now!

Elisa is laying nearby me. I crawl over to her and try and shake her awake. In the distance I notice a huge beast covered in white fur that seems to be sleeping in the cave. Elisa finally opens her eyes.

"We need to get outta here" I whisper to her

We pick up both our bags and start tip toeing away. Suddenly I hear a thud. Elisa's diary hits the cave floor. The noise echoes through the cave! I turn around slowly and the creature is awake and facing us!

"Run!" I shout

I can hear the beast charging after us but the cave entrance or in this case exit is in sight! Just as we reach the exit the beast also catches up to us. It swings its huge claws at my head but I duck. It missed! I slide down the snow slope and roll down a hill out of the cave! I've found myself half way up a mountain!

"We made it!" I exclaim

But there is no response. Elisa is not with me. I hear a scream come from the cave quickly followed by a cannon. She's gone. When I ducked under the creatures claw it must have caught Elisa! I push myself to my feet and start stumbling away from the scene. Pain still going through my entire body. I feel sick to the stomach. Sick that I left her to die in that cave. What a hero…

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

We've set up camp next to the wooden hut that we found earlier. It's not really big enough for all of us and is just as cold inside anyway. Although it does provide shelter from the snow fall.

There is growing discomfort in the group ever since Louis died. Everyone is starting to suspect each other, I can feel it. I think Sam thinks it was me as well which doesn't help. We need to get to the bottom of this before it tears the whole alliance apart.

Catania suddenly stands up

"Guys I can't do this anymore" she announces

"What are you talking about?" Alexander replies

"I can't deal with the distrust anymore…this was never a good idea from the beginning…I'm leaving"

Catania picks up her backpack but Sam stands up to get in her way

"You can't leave! You can't leave us now! You can't!"

"Yeah I'm with Sam on this one" Spark chimes in

"How do we know you didn't do it and are leaving to cover your back" Sam continues

Kai stands up

"She did try and kill me on the first day I remember" he exclaims

"Are you gonna try and stop me?" Catania says

Catania is holding a sword in her hand and is much older than any of the others. She could probably take most of them down.

"Melvin do something!" Spark tells me

"Let her go" I say calmly

I knew this would happen eventually. Catania was never really into this alliance thing from the beginning.

"I didn't kill Louis but I'm a lone wolf and I need to do this alone from now on" Catania states

She walks past me and pats me on the shoulder

"Good luck" She whispers to me

"You too" I reply

I watch Catania disappear into the woods alone before turning back to the others

"Anyone else?" I ask

**Hestia Alder 18 District 2**

The sun has gone down now over the arena. I'm standing outside on the balcony thing of the fortress. I head back inside because it's starting to get cold. I walk down the metal staircase where Nolan, Archer and Diana are. They are sitting around eating.

I hear something crash in the other room. Something metal.

"What was that?" Archer asks

"Probably nothing…I'll go check" I reply

I enter the room and turn a light on. There is a girl standing there. She looks about my age except skinnier and with blond hair. The girl from District 3! I go to take out my sword but I am quickly shoved out the way. Two other tributes also scurry after her carrying two of our bags! A boy and a girl, both around 12 years old I imagine.

They run into the main room towards the large metal doors. The others stand up, finally noticing what is happening.

Nolan picks up his long sword.

"You guys stay here in case there are any more!" he orders

"But…"

"Just stay here!"

With that he charges outside after them and leaves the 3 of us inside.

**Charles Panama 12 District 8**

We are racing across the ice bridge outside the fortress with the careers food on our back! The plan worked! We were able to sneak inside without being spotted and steal their food. We still need to get away though and I have fallen behind at the back.

"Don't stop guys!" Annabelle yells

I look behind and see that one of them is still following us. He is very tall and muscular and scary…

We make it past the bridge and back into the forest. My breath is starting to run out and I am panting heavier and heavier. The freezing night air is filling my lungs. I feel my feet get caught on a root or something and before I know it I'm face first on the snow. I don't try and yell for help…I can't. I try to push myself back to my feet but suddenly a foot slams into me and I am forced onto my back! Above me stands the same career that broke my nose during the bloodbath. His eyes look furious with anger. I don't bother to beg or anything, I'm too exhausted and hungry. I'm finished but I refuse to die like a begging animal. He raises his sword up and I close my eyes to except my fate…

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

A cannon sounds. No doubt Nolan has been successful. He will be back at any moment.

"We need to go…while we still can!" I say

I look to Archer and he nods

"What!" Hestia exclaims

"Nolan has become crazy, I can see it in his eyes, I've seen that look before…many times" I murmur

"That's betrayal!" Hestia retorts

"You saw what he did to Texas! He will do the same to us in the end. Only one of us can win" I argue

"Texas betrayed us!" She shouts

"Oh come on Hestia"

She pauses to think

"Your right…he has changed that's for sure but let me talk to him at least" she says

"No!" I croak

Suddenly the big metal doors swing open and Nolan comes striding in. His face and body is covered in blood, clearly not his own. He calmly swipes his two handed sword clean with a piece of fabric and dumps our stolen bag on the floor

"Did I miss anything? I managed to kill the boy but the other two got away"

I shake my head at Hestia

"Nolan, we need to talk…" she states

He turns to her

"What?"

"It's you…you've changed. You're not the same boy I met at the reaping's or spoke to on the train. How can we trust you anymore?"

He takes a deep psychotic sigh.

"You're right" he states

Suddenly he stabs his sword through her body! She gasps in shock and as do I. I put my hand over my mouth but try to remain silent.

"I guess I have changed" he growls

He pulls the sword out of her body and she flops to the floor dead. A cannon sounds

"That's the price of treachery" he mumbles again

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and vote for who you want to win on the new poll I created. I know Nolan wasn't originally written as a villain tribute but when I didn't have many villains submitted I planned for him to turn evil and in the end I thought it was a cool character arch so I didn't want to change it. I hope this is ok to the author.**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by ? – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. Elisa had a cool back story and was a pretty good tribute. She never got that many votes on the polls and I didn't have any real plans for her so I decided to kill her here. Thanks for the submission Santiago poncini20**

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. Charles had a good run despite his age and he will be missed. I decided to let Kava survive over him because she was a slightly stronger character. Thanks for the submission Malorn FairyTail**

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. One of Hestia's weaknesses was trust and so that's why she died. She trusted Nolan too much. I am sad to see her go though because I really liked her. Thanks for the submission Professor R.J Lupin1**

**Injured**

**Alive tributes: 15**

**Deceased tributes: 13**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (5 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 11 Male: Alexander King

District 12 Male: Kai Williams

**District Placements**

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	29. Day 7: The Mystery Is Solved

Day 7: The Mystery is solved

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

"We need to hurry up!" Diana tells me as we pack our bags

"He could hear us!"

It's still the early hours of the morning and Nolan locks himself in the other room, I guess because he's paranoid about betrayal.

We pack weapons, food and water and head up the metal staircase, through the office and down the metal vent. The same way Jasper and Rai went almost two days ago. When we step out onto the snow the feeling of relief fills my heart.

"We're not safe yet. Let's get as far away from here as possible" Diana says to me

"I'm into that plan" I reply

We head around the fortress and back onto the bridge. We make it past the bridge and back into the forest.

"It's good we got away…would hate to have ended up like Hestia and Texas" I say as we jog through the snow covered forest.

"We're obviously the smart ones. Me and you" I joke nudging Diana

The sun is starting to come up now

"We need to find Jasper and Rai and regroup" Diana says

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

I still can't believe Catania left yesterday. Now we are two members down but I did see two career faces appear on the sky over the last two days as well, I bet we can still take them!

The others are starting to wake up around me now. Breaking free of their sleeping bags frozen to their bodies. We don't really have a plan for today, only to try and stay warm.

An announcement starts playing in the arena

"Attention surviving tributes there will be a feast held tomorrow in the afternoon…at the top of the mountain. This might not be the only announcement"

Wow a feast? This early!

"What should we do?" Kai asks

"I'll go" Melvin says straight away

Sam tries to argue

"But…"

"No buts it's not safe for all of us to go and I will be able to travel a lot quicker on my own"

He puts a bag around his shoulders and prepares to leave

"Let me come with you" I say to him

He turns and faces me

"I need you here to protect the others" he answers

I look back at Kai, Sam and Alexander. He's right, they are vulnerable without me especially with him and Catania gone. Melvin puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You're in charge while I'm gone ok?"

I nod

"ok"

He smiles at me and faces the mountain in the distance.

"I'll try to be back by tomorrow night. Don't go anywhere unless absolutely necessary!"

With that he heads off towards the mountain. I'm in charge now. I'm in charge now! I take a deep breath. I can do this!

**Rainbow Shimmer 17 District 4**

I'm sitting on a rock in the forest sharpening my scythe. Jasper is sitting across from me, tending to the fire. The fire to keep us warm.

There are footsteps in the snow, I stand up and notice Archer approaching from behind a tree. He hasn't seen us yet. I wait behind the tree and grab onto his coat, I then use my superior strength to hip throw him onto the snow. I rest my knee on his chest so he is unable to get up. He looks both shocked and happy to see me.

"I think we should become friends again" he blurts out

"Last time we saw each other you tried to kill me" Jasper says

"Ayy we're cool now, you were right about Nolan…. We left him" Archer replies

"What's going on?" I hear a voice say

It's Diana

"Let him up"

I take my knee off of Archers chest and help him to his feet

"Diana?" Jasper exclaims

He runs and hugs her

"I'm sorry I left you back there" he murmurs

"No I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Nolan" she replies

They both smiles into each other's eyes

"So now that there's 4 of us. We should be able to take him right?" I say

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the guy…he's built like a tank" Archer exclaims

I glare at Archer

"I think I know where he will be" Jasper adds

**Kava De Angelo 12 District 8**

The cold dark night air stings against my skin and against the tears on my face. I can't believe I left Charles to die back there, I just turned around and he was gone. Annabelle said that it was too late for him and didn't let me go back. I don't blame her, I'm more annoyed at myself. Especially since he saved me in the Bloodbath on the first day.

Annabelle approaches me again

"Hey listen. I lost someone during the games as well, my first ally…Before you arrived on the boat" she says

"What was their name?" I mumble

"Anthony…he was my District partner. Anyway, if either of us are gonna have a chance at winning this then we both need to be in this"

"Are you in this?" she questions

I nod and wipe away my tears

"One of us is going to see our friends and family again but unless we work together it probably won't be one of us" she continues

She is right. Although the thought of seeing my parents again isn't that appealing, I do want to see my brother and sister again and my friends.

"I don't really care what my parents think of me but when I get back at least they'll finally respect me. Just a little bit" I reply

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

Its night time now, Kai and Spark and sleeping beside me but Alexander is on watch duty. He is in the hut doing something, I'm not sure what. I want to talk to someone about Melvin and I don't want to wake Kai. I head towards the hut and pull the door open. Inside I find Alexander boiling some water to drink, his bag is on the table.

"I'm thirsty…are you thirsty?" he asks me

I nod

I sit down on the table

"Alexander can I tell you something…secret?"

He turns to me and smiles

"I'm listening"

I stand up and take a deep breath

"It's Melvin…somethings not right. Think about it. He invites us into his alliance and then one of us randomly shows up dead. There were no footprints, no bags stolen that night, nothing"

"Let me get this straight. You think Melvin invited us all, well not me but the rest of you into his alliance to slowly kill us all one by one" he says

"As a tactic to win…it would make sense" I reply

He nods his and raises his eyebrows

"See it makes sense doesn't it?" I continue

"Yeah" he agrees

He begins slowly walking towards the door

"There's just one problem with that theory"

"Look there's no time…we need to get out of here before he gets ba…"

Suddenly I notice inside his bag there is a piece of fabric with blood stains on it. I hear the sound of a bolt lock the door. My head darts to the door!

I try to act like I saw nothing

"Actually I think I'm tired…I should get back to the others"

He shakes his head

"You didn't let me finish…the problem with your theory is that it's wrong"

He pulls out a knife

"It was you!" I exclaim

"Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders

"It's just a game isn't it? A fun, innocent, little game"

My eyes dart towards the boiling bowl of water

"So what happens now?" I ask

He smirks

"Don't scream…it won't make it any less painful"

I quickly grab the boiling pot of water and throw it all over his face! He screams in pain and clutches his face. I charge at him and slam him into the door, we start wrestling for the knife. Both my hands are on his arm and we topple onto the floor! I'm on top of him now and I desperately smash his arm against the wooden floorboards to try and make him let go of the knife!

Suddenly I feel a pain in my head as he hits me with the empty pot using his other arm and I am thrown off of him. The door starts banging!

"What's going on in there!" Kai's voice screams

"Kai!" I croak

I crawl towards the door, reach up and unhook the bolt. The door bursts open!

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

I burst through the door with a spear in my hand. Sam is on the floor and Alexander is behind her with a knife in his hand

"Kai…it was him! He killed Louis!"

I approach the murderous boy with my spear

"Drop the knife!" I order

He raises his hands and lets the knife drop to the floor. I smack him with the back end of my spear to knock him down. I then hand the spear to Sam and take hold of his jacket.

"You're coming with me!"

I take his knife off the floor, drag him outside into the cold night and throw him into a tree. He slouches down against the tree and smiles again.

I liked Louis. He made me laugh and even saved my life once. He was my friend. I point the knife at Alexander. Sam comes running out after me

"Kai just think clearly for a second…we could just tie him up and leave him for the careers to find or something" she pleads

"Yeah Kai…listen to your girlfriend. If you hadn't come, I would have slit her throat same as I did to Louis"

This angers me even more

"Kai listen to me. If you kill him then you're no better than he is! If you kill him then he's won!"

I turn back to Alexander and with a cry I slash the knife across his throat. Blood pours out onto the snow and he goes still. A cannon sounds.

I drop the bloodied knife in horror for what I just did! There is a silence now. A bitter cold silence that is more painful than anything Alexander did. I look at Sam and her eyes are filled with disappointment…in me

"We need to get out of here. Spark is gonna think it was all us" I calmly say

Sam nods and we quietly collect our bags. Spark is still sleeping, somehow the cannon did not wake her.

"Sorry Spark" Sam whispers to her

With that we creep off into the night.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thanks for the people reviewing and following this story. Reviewing really helps me to know who is still reading and enjoying this story. You only need to write a sentence just so I know you're still reading. Thanks**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams. Throat slit. Alexander was submitted as a villain and I hope I didn't make it too obvious that he was the murderer. I know some people figured it out but some others guessed different people so I'm at least happy about that. Thanks for the submission GuestTwelve**

**Injured**

**Alive tributes: 14**

**Deceased tributes: 14**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (5 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Male: Archer Pacifica

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (2 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 12 Male: Kai Williams (1 kill)

**District Placements**

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	30. Day 8: The Blood Feast

Day 8: The Blood Feast

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

The suns light peaks through the fir tree forest, waking me up. My eyes look around. No one's here! Have I overslept? Two of the bags are gone as well… Maybe they just went to look around?

I try to call into the forest

"Guys!"

No one answers

I head towards the wooden hut

"Guys!"

"This isn't funny!"

I open the door to the hut to find objects scattered around the place. A bowl of water has been spilt on the floor, like there has been some kind of struggle. I feel my heart start to race, somethings happened!

I need to stay calm!

I rush around the side of the hut and then I notice someone laying against a tree. Its Alexander!

"Alexander!" I exclaim

He doesn't answer or even move. Its then as I get closer that it dawns on me! He's dead! I cover my mouth but this time I don't throw up. I guess I'm getting used to the sight of dead bodies. His throat is slit in the same way that Louis's was, so it must have been Kai and Sam! They killed Louis too! But wait…something doesn't add up. Why would they leave me alive? They had every chance to kill me. I was the only one left. I need to find them and confront them, at least ask them what's going on.

I quickly grab a bite to eat and pack my bag. Footprints head away from the hut, two sets of footprints. That must be them! All I need to do is follow them!

But wait…Melvin said to wait for him here. He's the one person I trust most in this group but I need to take my own initiative this time. He left me in charge after all. I make the decision to follow the footprints…

**Archer Pacifica 17 District 4**

The mountain is just ahead of us where the feast is being held. It's almost a vertical climb to the top.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the snow behind us with some rustling in the trees. I draw my bow and place an arrow in it and head back to the forest.

"Someone's close" Rai whispers

"Don't worry. I got this!" I reply

I stealthily make my way towards where the noise is coming from. Then I see it! There is a tribute standing on a mound of snow above me! It's the boy from 7! A skilled archer if I remember rightly. He is standing facing me with his bow in hand!

I pull my arrow back and aim straight for his heart but he loosens an arrow much quicker into my shoulder! The pain shoots through my arm! I fall down onto one leg but I quickly stand up and try to draw another arrow however he quickly fires another shot at my leg! The arrow pierces through my knee, Immobilizing me!

"Archer!" I hear Rai shout

I drop my bow on the snow, unable to muster enough strength to fire an arrow. I instinctively start stumbling towards him in a last ditch effort. This time he takes a little longer to aim with his shot and fires a third shot straight into my heart!

I collapse onto the ground backwards. My last thoughts are of that day that I volunteered. "Too slow" Troy said to me and he was damn right. My father asked me not to die. I failed him and now I've left my mum alone with him…

**Rainbow Shimmer 17 District 4**

"Archer!" I scream

I third arrow hits him in the body and he falls backwards onto the snow. His attacker disappears behind the snow mound. By the time I reach him he is fighting for breath. I am too late.

He reaches under his coat and pulls a necklace off his neck

"Take this!" he groans

He places the necklace in my hands

"My mum gave it to me…" he mumurs

The necklace has a miniature trident on it.

His arms flop and he takes his last breath. A cannon fires.

I ready myself to charge after his killer but Jasper grabs me and holds me back

"Don't" he tells me

I turn around and shove him into a tree

"Let him go!" Diana orders

"Let's deal with Nolan first then we will kill him" he says

I angrily look back at where Archers killer went

"Fine" I concede

I release Jasper and turn back to Archers body

"Why didn't you wait?" I murmur

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

I slept well last night and now I'm ready to fight off anyone that I meet at the feast! I will bring back enough food. That's the most important thing! I hope the others are ok, I'll will make sure I get back to them by tonight.

I make my way out of the trees and the mountain edge lies in front of me! It's not that high but it's almost a vertical drop. There is a rope that leads to the top. A vertical climb.

"All those years of working in the fields will finally pay off!" I say to myself

I take hold of the rope ready to climb

"Not so fast!"

I turn around to find 3 careers. The boy and girl from 1 and the girl from 4. The boy with platinum blond hair is carrying a sword and shield while his district partner has a couple of throwing knives. The other one, with the golden eye patch, has a scythe. I take out my staff ready to fight! If I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down fighting!

"We're not here to kill you" the boy says

"What?" I exclaim

"You're gonna help us kill a mutual enemy…you might know him…the boy from 2" he replies

"Nolan?" I say

He nods

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you three kill your ally?"

"Former ally" The smaller girl from 1 corrects me

"I figured things weren't going so well for you guys but damn" I say

"Its either that or I guess you're no use to us" The bigger girl says

"Doesn't look like I have must of a choice then"

I remember Nolan. He tried to intimidate me right back during a night of the training days.

We put or weapons away and begin hauling ourselves up the rope. As I get higher I'm worried that my gloves will slip and I will drop off. I heave myself onto the top of the cliff and the others soon join me. Jagged rocks and higher mountains are in front of us. I know careers sometimes recruit outer district tributes so if I help them, hopefully they will keep me alive long enough so that I can escape.

"So what's our plan" I ask as we redraw our weapons

"We'll wait for him at the feast and ambush him" Jasper replies

While we were climbing up I took the liberty to find out their names. The boy is Edrei but he calls himself Jasper for some reason, the smaller girl is Diana and the girl with the eyepatch is Rai.

We press forward and reach a slope. Below is the feast and…Nolan is already there! Just casually sitting, enjoying some food. Around him are the various bags of food and supplies labelled with the numbers of the Districts. He is wearing armour now…he must have got it from the supplies

"What's he doing?" Rai questions

There is confusion in her voice

"He's been waiting for us!" Diana replies

"Then we best not keep him waiting" I say

We head down the slope towards him, he stands up and lifts his two handed sword up to face us.

"The boy from 9…I see the traitors have united with the enemy" he says

"That's rich coming from the guy who killed his district partner" Jasper replies

"She had become distrustful" Nolan rebuts

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Diana exclaims

"We'll see" he smirks

With that we charge at each other and the battle begins

**Nolan Stone 18 District 2**

I swing my sword straight down on Melvin however he blocks my sword with both his hands on his staff. I try to press my sword done but then decide to front kick him in the face which knocks him onto the ground. Next Rai swings her scythe at me but I parry it aside into Jaspers shield. Diana throws one of her knives, I raise my arm to block and it embeds in the armour. She throws the other one at my body but it just gets stuck in the breast plate. I charge at her and shove her onto the ground, the ground here is rockier than on the surface. I stomp on her head to knock her out and raise my sword to finish her…

The sword smashes against Jaspers shield! He saved her…he jabs at my body with his short sword however I move aside and grab his wrist. I then hit him in the head with the hilt of my sword, knocking him over.

Rai comes back at me with her scythe. She swings at me and I step backwards and try to block the strike with my sword however her surprising strength knocks the sword out of my hands! I hear the sound of it clattering on the rock! Now she tries a big overhead swing to finish me off but I dive at her and grab onto the handle of the scythe. I throw the scythe out of her hands and we grip up. She head butts in the face me which only really angers me, so I lift her up and smash her head into a rock. She's out

Suddenly Melvin leaps towards me and hits me with a spinning kick to the head, my helmet helps to absorb most of the impact so I just front kick him again, knocking him back down.

Jasper again faces me with his sword and shield. With a groan of anger I pick up my sword again and charge at him! I begin furiously swinging at him which eventually disarms him of his sword. He blocks the next few swings with his shield but eventually I knock that away as well!

My anger clouds my senses so I drop my sword and begin mercilessly pummelling him. I throw him onto the ground and punch him twice in the face before then stomping on him. Blood begins to drip down from his face but I'm not done! I pick him up again and slam him onto the ground. I then begin just punching him again and again and again

WHACK!

A metal object hits my head and I am thrown off Jasper! I pull myself to my feet and Melvin his standing there with his metal staff. A new determination is in his eyes!

My sword if laying nearby so I pick it up again and grin. Ready for some more action! We charge at each other and I lift my sword above my head, ready to swing down however he quickly swings up and strikes me under my chin, knocking me back again. I drop my sword in surprise and then he throws the staff like a boomerang, it bounces off my armour but knocks me back further. Before I can grab my sword he charges at me again and swings for my head. It hits me again!

"Argh!"

He's too fast! He swings again and again with his staff. One, two, three, four, five times! Each him impacting my head! His sixth swing knocks my helmet off and I stumble back into the supplies, collapsing onto my back!

He took me down! No one else has managed to do that! I must kill him now! I look to my left and remember that I left my Warhammer amongst the junk. As a backup weapon. I feel a big grin reappear on my face.

Melvin jumps at me with his staff in both hands but this time I'm quick. I stick my hand out and the staff lands in my grasp. The gauntlet helps to protect my hand from damage. I then grab the Warhammer with my other hand and swing it into the staff, snapping it in half! I then stand up and hit Melvin with the blunt end of the weapon simultaneously. He fly's back now disarmed!

I slowly approach him with my Warhammer, he picks up Edrei's shield to block my first swing. The Warhammer embeds into the shield! I pull it out and smash into the shield twice more which knocks it aside. I then smack Melvin with the blunt part of it again. He collapses down to the ground and coughs up some blood. I plant my heel into his ribs which knocks him into heap.

I take a second to recover my breath. A deep breath of victory!

"You came close 9, I'll give you that" I taunt

"The funny thing is, in all the time that I trained in the academy I always saw The Hunger Games as a necessary evil, I never thought I would take pleasure in it"

I chuckle

"But…I have to admit…I'm going to enjoy killing you 9"

I walk up to him and kick him in the ribs again

"But I'm not going to kill you yet…first I'm going to find your little alliance and bring you all their heads…then I will finally kill you…"

**Data Mendoza 37**

"Did you hear that? He's going to decapitate them!" I exclaim

"We can't interfere with the careers actions" Ruby replies

"To hell with this!" I shut running over to the projector

I pull up the image of the mountain

Ruby stands up in confusion

"What are you doing?"

"It's time for an avalanche"

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

I'm lying beneath Nolan's shoes. I've been beaten and battered down, there's nothing I can do to stop him! He's going to try and kill all my allies!

Suddenly Catania comes into view, she has come to the feast! She picks up the District 9s bag and our eyes meet for a few seconds. I mouth the words

"Run"

Just before Nolan notices her. He smiles again, picks up his Warhammer and starts heading towards her.

I push myself to my feet and…the ground starts to rumble. From the mountains a giant wall of snow is heading towards us! I stumble to the edge of the cliff and throw myself off in a last ditch effort to survive just narrowly escaping the snow…

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I put a lot of hours work into this to try to make it better than the fight scenes I did in the last 2 stories. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and vote of which tribute you want to win!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams. Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup. Shot in the heart. Archer originally was going to make it further but he died for a few reasons. First he didn't get any votes in the poll and second his author has barely been active on this story and hasn't reviewed for ages so I don't think their reading anymore. His death was also foreshadowed on the very first chapter he was in.**

**Injured**

**Melvin Murk**

**Alive tributes: 13**

**Deceased tributes: 15**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (5 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 6 Male: Vernet Barrett

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (3 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 12 Male: Kai Williams (1 kill)

**District Placements**

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	31. Day 9: Wolf Among Sheep

Day 9: Wolf Among Sheep

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

My eyes open. Everything is blurry for a few seconds until things become clear again. I'm lying on some kind of hard ice, it's very dark around me except some light coming from above, it reflects off the towering ice to create a kind of twilight blue effect. Then I remember! I fell into a crevasse! The memory is coming back to me now, I jumped in here to escape the avalanche!

I pull myself to my feet and feel my body ache all over. From my leg, through my ribs and into my head. There is a small slit to escape above me but there's no way I can climb it, It's pretty much vertical. I'm on a kind of platform and below me appears to be more endless darkness…I'm stuck!

I sit back down onto the ice and begin sulking. I'm gonna starve to death here, my team must still be waiting for me to come back if Nolan hasn't killed them already. That psychopath will probably win this. How can he be stopped? He defeated me and three careers at the same time! He will win…no I can't let that happen! I can either starve in here or die trying to escape. I choose the latter!

I push myself back to my feet. If I can't go up, then the only other way I can go is down right? With that I begin to climb down deeper into the crevasse. My foot slips and I let go on the ice. I slide a few meters down and land on some rock! I'm alive! It wasn't as deep as I thought, just dark.

In front of me is a large slope that leads to…light! My way out! After climbing up the slope I reach a hole from where the light was coming from. I heave myself out and find myself on an ice sheet, above me is the cliff that I fell from. I escaped!

**Vernet Barrett 14 District 6**

It's started to snow heavier again, my body is still painful from the mutt attack a few days ago. I collapse down against a tree to rest for a second. When it snows everything seems to go silent, silent enough that I can hear someone approaching…

I wonder if they know I'm here, they can't know right? I'm in no shape to fight anyone really so I need to just sneak away before they find me.

I rise to my feet and move away from the tree. Suddenly someone appears on a rock to the right, with a bow and arrow aiming at me! It's the boy from 7! Indien! I throw myself on the snow just as he fires a shot. Excruciating pain shoots through my torso as the arrow pierces it! I think he missed what he was aiming for though.

I stumble to my feet, not bothering to look to see whether he has another arrow ready. As I push through the snow I manage to slip down a bank of snow just as another arrow flies past above me. I roll down to the bottom of it, now I can hear his footsteps approaching. I can't outrun him! Especially not with this arrow stuck in me.

I begin digging into the mound until there is a hole large enough for me. I slide into it and bury myself in snow. I hear his footsteps pass by above me, I hope he leaves soon otherwise I will suffocate!

"I will find you!" I hear him say

"I can smell your blood!"

**Kai Williams 14 District 12**

Me and Sam are sitting apart from each other in the snowy woods. Both distracting ourselves by fiddling with something. For me it's a broken twig. We haven't really spoken since…that night I killed Alexander

Finally, I move close to her.

"How much longer are we going to go on not talking?" I ask

"What is there to say?" She mumbles

She has a point there.

"He would have killed us all, I had no choice" I murmur

She nods her head

"I still feel bad for leaving Spark back there all on her own" she replies

I turn her head to face me

"This is The Hunger Games…we gotta do what we gotta do to win right? Just like Alexander in his own sick way" I say

At first she seems a little shocked by what I just said but then we quickly plant a kiss on each other's lips and start holding hands.

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

I lost Kai and Sam's tracks a while back, they were there for the first day of searching but as it started to snow they slowly faded away. I kick and punch a nearby tree in anger before Sliding down against it. Who's to blame for this mess? Melvin and Catania for leaving? Kai, Sam and Alexander for…whatever went down between them? Then it dawns on me. Melvin left me in charge…it's my fault…

I hear a stream running in the distance so I head towards it to fill up my water bottle. As my bottle is getting filled by the cool, fresh water I notice an arrow lying on the ground…with blood on it! I stand up immediately and scan the nearby area and that's when I notice… a boy lying by the bank! I run over to him to see who it is.

"Vernet?"

His green eyes slide open and he groans a little

"You're alive!"

"I've been shot" He mumbles pointing to the blood dripping from his torso

I reach down and inspect his injury. He groans in pain again. I reach into my bag and find a bandage before wrapping it around his wound.

"That should help to stop the bleeding" I say

"Wait…Spark" he murmurs

"What?"

"It's not safe…someone's after me…trying to kill me…he will come back to finish the job"

"Let him come" I reply

I look around and spot the metal fortress not too far from here. That's where we're headed! We need to get an advantage over…whoever's coming…

"Spark…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me?" he asks

"I…always felt bad for how I treated you back on that train. I guess this is my way of making it up to you"

He chuckles

"Come on…I know where to go"

With that I put his arm around my shoulders and we start heading towards the fortress…

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

We haven't seen Rai since the avalanche, unfortunately most of the feast supplies got buried in it as well. We took cover in a kind of half cave near where the feast was although, its more just a dent in the mountain side to be honest.

"Do you think Rai will come back?" I ask

Jasper shakes his head

"She's probably gone after that District 7 boy, you know what she's like" he replies

"And Nolan's gone after Melvin I think" he continues

I move over to face him

"That just leaves you and me then" I smile

"The way it was always supposed to be" he says

I move his head closer to mine and we begin to kiss, it lasts for a few seconds before it's over

"What just happened?" he stutters

"I...don't know…"

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

We just about managed to reach the fortress. Vernet has begun coughing now, coughing repeatedly. Maybe he is internally bleeding, he coughs one more time and blood appears on his hand! My suspicions were correct. From the very little medical knowledge I have, internal bleeding normally means death. I don't say this to him though.

We make our way up the metal vent, Vernet removes his beanie to reveal his jet black hair. When we reach the end of the vent we emerge inside. The noises of Vernet's coughs echo throughout the building. We walk through a door and find ourselves in some kind of office, although it looks like there has been some kind of fight in here as everything is smashed to pieces. The desk is snapped in half and the large window has been smashed. I lay Vernet down against the wall.

"I'm gonna go and look around to see if there is something to help your injury" I tell him

He coughs

"There's…there's no room for rich kids in here anyway" he murmurs

It takes me a few moments to realise what he's talking about. Then I remember, that's what I said to him on the train.

All I can do is chuckle awkwardly

I stand up and search around the office for anything medical related…nothing. I step through the broken window, trying to avoid the shards of glass. I find myself on a metal platform overlooking a much large room. To the right of me is an outside platform. I head onto it in order to get some fresh air and then…I see him. The boy he was talking about! Outside, trudging through the snow! He has long black hair, tanned skin and is carrying a bow! He is heading straight for the metal vent! He knows we're here!

I rush back into the office

"He's coming!" I announce

Vernet turns his head to me

"I told you"

I hear footsteps begin to thud against the metal vent. He'll be here any second. I consider for a second trying to haul Vernet out of the room but then realise that I don't have enough time. I sneak behind a corner, there is a metal crowbar lying against the wall so I pick it up and ready myself. I hear the tribute enter the room and close the door behind him, so I peak my head around the corner and he is there! He is pointing is bow and arrow directly at helpless Vernets head, ready to finish him off!

"Goodbye" he mutters

I charge out of the corner, he turns to shoot me but I strike him hard in the head with my crow bar. His bow falls to the floor and we start wrestling. I manage to push him against the door but I soon find out that he's stronger than me and he pushes me back into some shelves. Books and other objects start collapsing on top of us from above.

I reach and grab onto a vase. I bring it around and smash it into his head!

"Argh!"

His face is now filled with anger, it's now that I remember this boy from the interviews and training days. I remember his name is Indien.

He pulls out a knife! Ready to stab me! I freeze in fear but suddenly Vernet bear hugs him from behind. Indien reverse elbows him in the face however I take the opportunity to tackle our attacker through the window frame and onto the metal balcony outside.

In the chaos I dropped the crowbar and before I can grab it again Indien stands back up and kicks it off the platform

"Shit!"

He approaches me with his knife, his face is emotionless. Almost like I am a pig and he is a slaughterer.

Before he can attack, Vernet once again crashes into him however this time Indien places the knife straight into his chest!

Vernet gasps in shock and falls down

"No!" I scream

I charge at Indien again and swing him round before he can take the knife out of Vernets chest. My anger and adrenaline seems to give me extra anger and I push him into the outside balcony. He fights desperately to stay inside but I manage to shove him over the railings down to the snow below!

I run straight but to Vernet but by the time I reach him a cannon fires in the distance…he's dead. I slump down against the railings. My throat becomes very heavy and some tears begin to run down my face. I burry my head in my hands and start to weep…

After a few minutes I wipe my tears away and walk back to the outside balcony. Indien is gone but he's scared now. I can feel it. He's on the run now and I can finish him! It's time the hunter became the hunted!

**I think Nolan and Indien are competing for the most hated character in this story right now. Also sorry about the 2 romance scenes hope it wasn't too cringy. Thanks for reading!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams - Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup - Shot in the heart. **

**Day 9**

**13****th****: Vernet Barrett (District 6 male) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the chest. Poor Vernet. He was a very likeable character and it would have been nice if he could have got back to his family but he kind of faded into the background a lot in this story. Still 13/28 is a good placement. Thanks for the submission Santiago poncini 20**

**Injured**

**Melvin Murk**

**Alive tributes: 12**

**Deceased tributes: 16**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (5 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (1 kill)

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Male: Indien Syrup (4 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 9 Female: Catania Lupes

District 12 Male: Kai Williams (1 kill)

**District Placements**

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	32. Day 10: End of the Line

Day 10: End Of The Line

**Indien Syrup 17 District 7**

I wake up next to my black extinguished fire. It was especially cold last night so I had to make a fire. Normally I don't need them. I look around in my bag and find some protein bars before stuffing them into my mouth quickly.

I rise to my feet! Time to hunt down some more tributes!

But then I remember…I don't have my bow anymore! I lost it back when I was fighting those two idiots from 6!

Suddenly I hear some rustling in the trees and snow around me! Somethings out there! That thing that I drank a few days ago allows me to hear things that are further away. I need to move now because I don't think I have enough strength to fight besides, I have no weapons!

I begin to limp away through the forest, my leg is still damaged from when that girl pushed me of the building. I'm going to head out the forest to try and get to an empty space just so I can't be ambushed. I can tell that the person or mutt that's following me is still far away but not far enough.

Wait what's that! A beeping noise in the air! I halt in my tracks and look up. There is a crate floating down on a parachute! I've been sponsored! The capitol must be enjoying my performance! Not that I care what they think, none of that matters unless I get a sponsor out of it…which I have. It lands a few meters in front of me! I limp towards it, open it and find a hatchet inside! Perfect!

I hold the hatchet in my hand I scan around the forest. Still nobody to be seen! Maybe the effect of the drink is wearing off! I reach in my bag and find the bottle still in there. I take another sip of the substance! Now I can hear something…water. A Stream is nearby.

I head towards the sound of the stream and find myself in a little valley. There's a little bank leading to a stream in the middle and…there's a person! They are sitting on a rock next to the stream. I can't see their face or even the back of their head because they are covered in a black cloth…for extra warmth I guess. I slip down the bank and sneak up behind them. I grab them by the shoulder, pull them to the ground and raise my axe for the kill but its then I notice! It's the boy I stabbed yesterday…the boy from 6…he has a blank expression on his face! He's already dead! I know that because I killed him and I saw his face appear in the sky last night. Someone's playing a trick on me!

For the first time I feel fear in my heart. So that's how it feels…

Suddenly someone tackles me from behind!

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

He took the bait! Indien took the bait. He raises his axe above Vernet's body and I jump down from the tress on top of him! I stab my knife into his shoulder once but he flips me off of him. I land in the stream but quickly get up, knife in hand. With a cry he swings his hatchet at me but I duck under it. He then swings it down trying to embed it into my head but I move out the way and it goes into a rock. Seeing my opportunity, I rush towards him but he manages to unhinge it and bring it back across my face. I feel blood start to drip down my cheek but I ignore it. His face appears to have regained confidence and he swings at my body this time but I close the distance quickly and trap his arm with mine. I attempt to stab him in the torso but he stops my arm hand with his own. we fall down onto the rocky stream, him on top of me but I throw him over me and in the chaos I dropped my knife! But he also dropped his hatchet. I quickly snatch up his hatchet out of the water and embed it into the back of his leg as he tries to crawl towards my knife. He screams in pain and I begin to drag him down the stream using the axe. I try to pull the axe out of his leg but it's difficult so I let go and rush back towards my knife. Once I have it in my hand I run back to him and turn him over with my foot. I sit on top of him and drive my knife into his chest. He gasps in pain and begins to mumble something.

"I…I see you became a hunter…learned from the best ay?"

He manages to smirk with blood coming out of his mouth while he does it

"Well there's only one more thing to do and you know what that is" he continues

I think for a second. He's right! I'm becoming just like him! I never wanted that…Would killing him bring back Vernet or anyone else he's killed?

I hear footsteps above me. I look up to find the blond career girl with the eyepatch. She must have snuck up on us and I was too distracted to notice her!

"He's mine!" She says to me

I put the knife to his throat

"You can have him…but in return you will let me go…agreed?"

She nods slowly

"Agreed"

I move away from Indien and begin slowly walking backwards down the stream. The girl takes out her sword and kneels down next to Indien.

"This is for Archer" She growls

She slowly slashes the sword across his throat and he finally goes still. A cannon fires in the distance. More blood gushes into the stream, turning it red.

She looks back up at me and nods…I nod back before quickly heading away up the bank and into the forest. If we see each other again we will be trying to kill each other…

**Catania Lupes 18 District 9**

It has begun to snow again, I've tried to take cover under a tree but it's not very helpful. All I can do is sit against the tree shivering, the snow is actually beginning to settle on me now!

During the feast I managed to get some food, I might as well eat something. At least it will give me something to do in this freezing weather. I heard a cannon go not that long ago. Maybe it was one of my former alliance…sometimes I regret leaving but things were getting too turbulent in that alliance. I couldn't stay.

I stand up, head towards my bag and pick up some snacks. Then Suddenly I feel a heavy metal object hit my head! Before I can know what happened I collapse onto the snow and everything goes black…

**Annabelle Crick 17 District 3**

The snowfall is getting heavier and heavier again. We can't stay outside!

"Anna I'm…r-really cold" Kava tells me

We need to find some shelter from this blizzard otherwise I don't think Kava will make it much further. Eventually I spot a cave in the mountain side. We make it inside and put our stuff down. Much better!

"Anna"

"Yes"

"Do you think…do you think that if neither of us survive Charles and Anthony will be forgotten by the world?"

I pause for a moment to think

"Their families will remember them I'm sure" I reply

"I know mine won't forget me" I say

"Do you think you'll forget me?" She asks

"Hey don't talk like that! You can still make it!" I reply

She takes a slow sigh

I don't know why she is being like this. Normally she is the most motivated person I've ever met.

"No one as young as me has ever won" She murmurs

She lies down against a rock

"Well first time for everything" I say

"My parents don't really care about me…they never even once told me they love me" She mumbles

"It should be you that makes it back" she continues

She is right only one of us can make it back and our time is running out. Eventually they are going to force the survivors together for a finale…

I open my mouth to reply to her but notice she has already fallen asleep…

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

My body still aches all over! My injuries that I sustained during the fight with Nolan haven't fully healed. What I really need is a good lay down and sleep. Wait! What am I talking about? I was asleep for a good 12 hours at least after I fell through that crevasse. I can't give up now! Not after I made it this far! My old man is depending on me to get back!

I'm looking for somewhere to make camp but all I find are some footprints, lots of footprints around a tree. The footprints lead to a steep rock face a few feet tall.

"Melvin" I hear a feel voice say

I turn around to find Rai in front of me with a sword.

"I take it our alliance is no longer in place?" I say

She shakes her head

"Funny finding both of you here"

That's Nolan's voice!

We look up to see Nolan standing on the rock

"Rai…Still allying with backstabbers I see" he states

"The only backstabber is you!" She growls

"Well what about your friend Edrei then?" he smirks

"What about him"

"Oh didn't he tell you? He locked Texas in that office with me to die" he replies

"What!?"

With that Rai hastily disappears into the forest. Not even giving a second thought to me.

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" I shout to Nolan

"Not you…not yet"

With that he drags a girl to the edge of the rock by her hair. Its Catania!

"Was she with you?" he questions

I shake my head nervously

"Shame" he sighs

He lifts her up by her hair so she is facing me and then snaps her neck. A cannon fires.

He drops her body down to my feet. Anger floods through me! I look up at him only to find him smirking.

"See you soon 9" He says before walking off

**Next chapter will be final 10 family interviews. Its 10 this time cos there were more tributes.**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams - Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup - Shot in the heart. **

**Day 9**

**13****th****: Vernet Barrett (District 6 male) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 10**

**12****th****: Indien Syrup (District 7 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – Throat slit. This was probably one of the most satisfying villain deaths I've written after Dexter (I hated him). I know he was the most disliked tribute in this story as well. Thanks for the submission Guestwelve**

**11****th****: Catania Lupes (District 9 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck snapped. Catania was a good character but I think she got overshadowed a lot in this story. Also her author never even reviewed this story so I didn't think it would be fair if she won.**

**Injured**

**Melvin Murk**

**Alive tributes: 10**

**Deceased tributes: 18**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (6 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 4 Female: Rainbow "Rai" Shimmer (2 kills)

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 8 Female: Kava de Angelo

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 12 Male: Kai Williams (1 kill)

**District Placements**

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	33. Final 10 family interviews

Final 10 family interviews

**Caesar Flickerman**

_**Edrei Teciillim family interview**_

Edrei's family live in a large sparkling house with white walls and golden furniture. Inside I find Edrei's parents along with his two siblings, Pear and Jade.

"What do you think about Edrei's journey to the final 10?" I ask them

His father takes a deep breath

"He has used many tactics that would not be approved of in this house hold, like betraying and lying" he answers

Edrei's mother then chimes in

"On the day of the reaping I don't think that he was 100% focussed…maybe this just wasn't right for him" she murmurs

"And do you have any thoughts on his new relationship with his district partner Diana?"

"That is something we do not want to talk about. His is being an idiot…all he is doing is districting himself! Losing focus!" His mother responds

"We think he is being very heroic!" Pearl suddenly says

This comment clearly did not go down well…

_**Diana Beaulieu family interview**_

Diana's father Caspian is a disgusting man. He lives in his house surrounded by empty beer bottles. He doesn't even bother to wear a shirt, revealing his slabs of fat.

"How do you think your daughter has fared so far in the games?"

He takes a sip out of one of his beer bottles and shrugs

"Most days…I forget she's in it" he replies

"But you must know that she is in the final ten?"

He shrugs again

"All I can say…is…is if she comes back she better not whine about it for ages"

"Now get out before I do something I regret…"

"Gladly" I reply

_**Nolan Stone family interview**_

We found Nolan's father Byron Stone busy forging a new hammer on his blacksmith station. We managed to get his two twin sisters to come to the interview but his mother Naomi refused apparently.

"Now Nolan has probably been the most successful but also the most controversial tribute this year. How would you respond to that?" I ask

"That's nonsense" Byron responds sharply

"He has killed a lot of people yes but how is a career expected to win if they don't kill anyone?" he continues

His sisters appear to be silent on the matter and avoiding eye contact with me and their father.

"It's not really about the number of people killed but the fact that he has done some questionable things for example killing his own district partner" I retort

"I won't be making any more comments on it" Byron states

He pauses and takes a deep breath

"Naomi would agree with his critics…'I always raised him to be a nice boy'" he says in her voice

He lets out a chuckle

"Nice boys don't win The Hunger Games!"

_**Annabelle Crick family interview**_

We enter Annabelle's family home, it is small and humble but everywhere is littered with gadgets and tools. Her parents names are Cater and Liana. I begin the questions…

"Your daughter is one of ten tributes to survive this extra-large hunger games…how do you feel about that?"

"We are very proud of our daughter…very proud" Liana answers

"She's seen a lot of people die…more than anyone should ever have to. All we want is for her to come home now…"

_**Rainbow Shimmer family interview**_

Rai's parents live in a smaller house than most careers but still much larger than an average tribute.

"Do you think Rai has what it takes to win this?" I ask

"Absolutely, we paid for our daughter to have the best training and it has crippled us financially. We didn't go through all of this for her not to win" Her father replies

"We know she's coming back" Her mother adds

"And when she does we will be very proud of her!"

_**Spark Mercedes Spoke family interview**_

We arrive at the District 6 orphanage. Obviously we could not track down Sparks family but we were able to track down her friends in the orphanage. Chevy and Engie.

"Are you surprised that Spark has made it this far?" I ask them

"Never. We knew Spark would make it, it's never like her to give up or lose!" Chevy exclaims

"She would always get us into trouble but she was always there to get us out as well" Engie says

"She knows how to take care of herself…she will make it back" Chevy adds

_**Samantha Collins family interview**_

Samantha's family could not be found

_**Kava De Angelo family interview**_

We were surprised to find Kava's home being more like a manor than a house. Her parents own a bunch of factories which explains the wealth. Her family consists of her mother Riva, her father Elo, her brother Jay and her sister Laila.

"Are you proud of her far your daughter has made it?"

"I suppose" Riva states

"She is the youngest tribute left in the games" I say

"We're very proud of her aren't we Laila" Jay exclaims

"Yes!" Laila replies

Elo and Riva glare at them for speaking out of turn

_**Melvin Murk family interview**_

Melvin's house is basically a small hut in the middle of a field. After we are let in, his father limps to his seat for the interview.

"I knew Melvin would do well ever since I found out he was reaped!" he murmurs

"I know he won't abandon me…"

He lets out a deep cough

"Were you surprised when Melvin demonstrated his fighting skills to the world? Taking on the careers multiple times..."

"Not at all…I always had my suspicions that he was up to something behind the scenes" He replies

"He will come back, I know it. I need him and he needs me…"

_**Kai Williams family interview**_

In Kai's household we found a sad man who turned out to be Kai's father. Although his hair colour is dark black, almost the opposite to Kai's white hair.

"Do you think Kai will win The 49th Hunger Games?" I ask

"He has to…he's all I have left…I can't lose him as well" he replies

"There has never been someone as young as him to win" I say

He nods slowly

"Then this has to be the first time" he mumbles

"Do you think his relationship with the girl from District 7 might impact his chances?"

"It can't! He has to put his family over a stranger he didn't even know before he entered the games!"

**Sorry it's taken longer than usual to get this chapter out but I have been very busy recently and I didn't have a lot of motivation to write this chapter. Anyway I have created a final poll of the final 10 to see who is most popular at this particular time. I'm thinking the finale will be on day 12 which will be split into two parts like my first syot. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Day 11: Together Again

Day 11: Together Again

**Annabelle Crick 17 District 3**

Its morning now but still snowing heavily, I'm lying against a rock in the cave we found last night. A cannon went off in the middle of the night but I'm not sure who it was for.

I stand up, stretch my arms and rub my eyes

Kava appears to still be sleeping in the same place she was last night.

"Kava" I greet

She doesn't answer. I need to wake her up. I stand up and shuffle over to her.

"Kava"

I begin to shake her but then I notice that she is freezing cold, as cold as the weather outside! She is also as pale as the snow. I know who the cannon was for last night…Kava's gone

I stand up for a moments silence, I think back to what Kava said last night

"It should be you that makes it back"

She's right! I will make it back!

I burry her body in the snow before heading back inside the cave.

**Kai William 14 District 12**

"How much longer do you think we will be able to stay here?" Sam asks me

I'm sitting on a log sharpening my spear

"Not for much longer I think…they will force us to fight the other survivors eventually" I reply

"We've been sat here for 4 days now not doing anything after all"

She moves closer to me and puts her arm around me

"Then we should enjoy this peace while it lasts" She says

I hear footsteps in the snow!

"Someone's here" I whisper

I stand up with my spear and Sam takes out the knife. From behind a tree Spark emerges, she is holding a hatchet in her hand which still has hints of blood stains.

"I've been looking for you two" she states

I point my spear at her

"Stay back" I hiss

"Why did you run off?" she questions

"Alexander was behind the whole thing…he killed Louis and then tried to kill me" Sam says

"You shouldn't have left me" Spark replies

"Enough!" Another voice booms through the cold air

Our eyes all turn to the left to find Melvin standing there

"Melvin!" Spark exclaims

He steps down from the mound to join us.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past…I've seen what we're up against and It will take all of us to stop him"

"Who?" I question

"The boy from District 2…Nolan and the other careers that are left"

"When the finale comes they will kill us all…unless we unite one last time!" he continues

I slowly lower my spear and Spark lowers her axe

"So are you with me or not?" he asks

"I'm with you Melvin!" Spark shouts

"Yeah we're with you" I say

"Good" he replies

I chuckle

"That was some speech" I joke

"Yeah did you practice it in the mirror or something?" Spark laughs

"It's good to have you back" Sam says

"Yeah well, I disappear for 5 minutes and everything goes to shit" he replies

**Edrei Tecillim 18 District 1**

The sun is beginning to set in the distance. Me and Diana are huddled together, watching it in the distance.

"You know…I never really wanted to compete in the games" I tell Diana

"I always thought there was something a bit…off about it" I continue

"But actually I'm glad I did now"

She looks at me

"Why?" She asks

"Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you" I reply

"We may have" She states

"District 1 is a big place" I argue

There is a pause

"I'll go and prepare some food" She says

"Ok" I reply

She stands up to go and get some food from the bag

"There you are!" I hear a voice growl

I stand up to find Rai facing me with her sword

"Rai! What are you doing?" Diana questions

"Diana don't trust this traitor! Get behind me!" she answers

Diana doesn't move but takes something out of the bag

"I…don't know what she's talking about…" I croak

"Liar! Tell her how you betrayed Texas!" She barks

"Tell her…before I kill you!"

I remain silent

"Alright, I'll tell her then. When Edrei allied with Texas he locked him inside that room and let Nolan kill him"

"Edrei is that true?" Diana exclaims

I turn to her and nod. Rai approaches me with her sword

"Any last words?" she growls

"Wait!" Diana interrupts

"Let me have the pleasure of doing it myself"

Diana holds one of her throwing knives in her hand and prepares to throw. Suddenly she changes direction and throws it into Rai's back! Rai gasps in shock and turns to face Diana. Diana tosses another knife into Rai's heart and the sword slowly drops out of her hand and into the snow.

"Did you really think you could turn us against each other?" Diana hisses

Rai stares at her with pure shock in her eyes, unable to reply. She drops down onto her knees before collapsing to the ground. A cannon fires

Diana looks back up at me and grins. I smile back.

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams - Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup - Shot in the heart. **

**Day 9**

**13****th****: Vernet Barrett (District 6 male) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 10**

**12****th****: Indien Syrup (District 7 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – Throat slit. **

**11****th****: Catania Lupes (District 9 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck snapped. **

**Day 11**

**10****th****: Kava De Angelo (District 8 female) Froze to death. Kava was too young to win and so I thought I might as well kill her now because there's no real point in her being involved in the final fight. She was a very popular character though and I enjoyed writing her povs. Thanks for the submission Professor RJ Lupin1!**

**9****th****: Rainbow Shimmer (District 4 female) Killed by Diana Beaulieu – Hit with throwing knives. Rai was a big tough girl but I never wanted her to be the winner. I wasn't a huge fan of her character although she did have her moments. Thanks for the submission DefoNotAFangirl**

**Injured**

**Melvin Murk**

**Alive tributes: 8**

**Deceased tributes: 20**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu (1 kill)

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (6 kills)

District 3 Female: Annabella Crick

District 6 Female: Spark Mercedes Spoke

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

District 12 Male: Kai Williams (1 kill)

**District Placements**

8th – District 4

9th – District 8

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	35. Day 12: The Finale Part 1

Day 12: The Finale Part 1

**Spark Mercedes Spoke 15 District 6**

The Earth shakes causing the entire ground rumbles beneath us.

"What's going on?!" I yell

I stand up out stare into the tree line. Somethings coming through the trees!

"It's the finale…" Melvin murmurs

We all quickly pick up our weapons, I go to grab my bag but Melvin stops me

"I don't think you'll be needing that" he says

"So this is the end then?" I ask

He nods

The four of us begin sprinting in the opposite direction to whatever is coming after us. In front of us lies a jagged cliff. Sam and Kai begin climbing first. I turn back to the tree line and see dozens of yeti looking monsters burst out of the trees!

"Come on!" Melvin yells to me

He has already started climbing, I follow him up.

I am just a few meters up when my hand slips on a rock. I slip a few meters down and then feel claws dig into my back! One of the monsters has got me!

Melvin begins descending down

"Spark!"

He grabs hold of my hand but the strength of the mutt is far stronger than him! If this keeps up, I'm going to drag him down to the hoard of vicious mutts with me!

"You're going to have to let go" I say to him

He shakes his head but I can see his other hand slipping and the pull of the monster getting stronger

"I can't!" he cries

"Yes you can" I reply

"No"

A tear falls from his eye and hits me on the head. I know what I must do! I release my hand from the rock

"You have to win…for me" I whisper to him

I pull my hand free from his! I close my eyes as I drop down into the army of monsters…

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

A cannon fires in the air. Me and Kai reach the top of the cliff and we find ourselves surrounded by a bunch of ancient looking rune stones. I glance down and spot Melvin climbing to the top. I reach out and help him up but he looks distraught, Spark isn't with him…

"Spark fell" he murmurs

This is bad I guess…at the same time it's one less person to worry about at the end and I don't want to have to kill my friends. Especially not Kai.

Suddenly the sky gets covered in black cloud, the wind picks up, the freezing wind bites against my skin and everywhere below the cliff is covered by an army of yeti monsters.

"The others will be here as well" Kai says

**Edrei Tecillim 17 District 1**

We are 3 quarters of the way up the cliff! The sound of a cannon almost makes me fall!

"Are you alright?" Diana yells

I nod my head

I few meters above the girl from District 3 is climbing. Annabelle I think her name is.

"Let's get her!" I yell to Diana

We begin climbing more hastily after her. She reaches the top and we follow a few seconds later. I take out Rai's sword and Diana prepares her throwing knives. We chase her into some sort of ancient stone ritual ground, she is stuck in the middle however behind her are three other people. It's hard to see them under the darkness but as we get closer I make it out to be the boys from 9 and 12 as well as the girl from 7. Annabelle knows she can't get out of this so she moves to the left of the two groups while we are facing our three enemies, like me are in a Mexican standoff.

"Come on we can kill them together" I whisper to Diana

Suddenly I can hear heavy footsteps coming from above. A seventh person has arrived and we all know who it is…Nolan appears to right of everyone so now we are all standing in a circle. He is carrying his dreaded Warhammer as well. His eyes are filled with pure hate for everyone on this mountain top!

"So my enemies have gathered for the slaughter…how kind of you…" he chuckles

"This will be the end for you Nolan" I reply

After a few moments of silence, with a final battle cry we all charge at each other almost like a second bloodbath!

Chaos erupts all around however I go straight for Nolan knowing he is the biggest threat and also just because I hate him that much! I swipe at his body with my sword but he dodges it, he lifts his Warhammer up and slashes down! I raise my sword up and block the blow however he locks it down and headbutts me in the face, knocking me down…

**Melvin Murk 17 District 3**

After the battle begun I lost track with who's fighting who…I see Diana slice Nolan's arm causing him to drop his weapon! I seize this opportunity and sprint towards it. Nolan grabs a hold on both of Diana's arms. He begins to squeeze her wrists attempting to crush them however she notices me going for his weapon so she distracts him a little longer by slipping her hands free and tackling him…He spins around with a vicious elbow to the side of her head, knocking her down!

Jasper sword is lying in front of the Warhammer so I pick that up and quickly launch it at him like a javelin, he dodges it however I am able to grab onto the handle of the Warhammer. He leaps at me in anger however he is stopped by Jasper who is holding him back by his left arm causing him to yell in rage!

I lift up his Warhammer which is even heavier than I expected and swing it at his head! He catches it with his free hand however I continue to push it with both my hands at his neck! It's so close now! I've almost killed Nolan! Unfortunately, he thinks quickly and flips Jasper into me so that I end up with him on top of me.

Nolan lifts Jasper off of me and slams him in the ground before punching him twice and knocking him out!

I stand up and Nolan charges at me! Knocking me towards the cliff edge…

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

I stand up rubbing my head, recovering from the elbow Nolan gave me. I look up to see Jasper knocked out with the white haired boy from 12 above him with a spear!

"Edrei!" I scream his true name

I charge at the boy, taking him by surprise. I push him to the ground and pin his spear to his body so he can't use it. I raise my knife above my head and without a moment's hesitation I plunge my blade into his chest. He gasps in pain and coughs blood onto my face before going still…a cannon sounds.

"No!" I hear a girl scream

Before I know it a sharp rock has been thrown against my face! I fall off of the boy in shock and clutch my face in pain! The girl crashes on top of me and starts smashing the rock into my head until I pass out…

**Nolan Stone 18 District 2**

I am pinning Melvin down with my knee on this body, choking him to death with a cross collar choke. Strangling the life out of him! His face has turned a bright red…I can feel the life leaving him! I never knew how much pleasure this would give me!

Suddenly I feel a blade stab into my shoulder multiple times! I cry in pain, release Melvin and reverse elbow whoever it is to make them stop! I turn around to find the girl from 3!

Before she can do anything else I quickly put her in a headlock and snap her neck! A cannon fires and I let her body drop off the cliff.

Melvin stands up and tackles me to the cliff edge. I cannot escape falling off the cliff now however all I can do is drag Melvin down with me!

We both tumble down an ice slope…

**Data Mendoza 37**

"Shame Melvin doesn't have his staff anymore" Ruby sniggers

"How useless that turned out to be" she continues

"I know…I created it" I murmur

"What!?"

"I saw how good with the staff he was in the private sessions"

"He can be the one to bring hope to his District just like I did"

"You're going to be in big shit for this" She exclaims

I chuckle

"He won't need it though…"

**Thanks for reading guys! We're down to the final 5! I can't believe it. This is now my most reviewed story and could possibly overtake my first two syots in views. So I want to say thankyou to everyone who's followed and reviewed my stories!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams - Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup - Shot in the heart. **

**Day 9**

**13****th****: Vernet Barrett (District 6 male) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 10**

**12****th****: Indien Syrup (District 7 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – Throat slit. **

**11****th****: Catania Lupes (District 9 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck snapped. **

**Day 11**

**10****th****: Kava De Angelo (District 8 female) Froze to death/hyperthermia.**

**9****th****: Rainbow Shimmer (District 4 female) Killed by Diana Beaulieu – Knife thrown into heart.**

**Day 12**

**8****th****: Spark Mercedes Spoke (District 6 female) Killed by Yeti mutts. I don't think Spark had enough to win for. She was a great character though and I really enjoyed writing her povs. She had a great character arch in this story and she will be missed. Thanks for the submission DefoNotAFangirl**

**7****th****: Kai Williams (District 12 male) Killed by Diana Beaulieu – Stabbed in the chest. It was never going to end well for either of the two love couples since only one can win and this was the first blood. Thanks for the submission WildxPaws**

**6****th****: Annabelle Crick (District 3 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck Snapped. I felt like Annabelle's side plot was less interesting than the others. I was really considering her the winner at one point and really struggled to kill her off but in the end I decided against it as I didn't see how she could practically win without just waiting out for the others to kill each other which isn't that great to be honest. Thanks for the submission Lilah32**

**Injured**

**Melvin Murk**

**Alive tributes: 5**

**Deceased tributes: 23**

**Remaining tributes**

District 1 Female: Diana Beaulieu (2 kills)

District 1 Male: Edrei Tecillim

District 2 Male: Nolan Stone (7 kills)

District 7 Female: Samantha "Sam" Collins

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk

**District Placements**

5th – District 3

6th – District 12

7th – District 6

8th – District 4

9th – District 8

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	36. Day 12: The Finale Part 2

Day 12: The Finale Part 2

**Edrei Tecillim 17 District 1**

My eye shoot open! I was incapacitated! Beside me is the body of the boy from 12, he has a knife wound in his chest. I sit up and notice Diana is getting beaten to death by the girl from 7! I must do something!

My sword is only lying a few meters away! I push myself to my feet and slip it in my hands before going behind Diana's attacker. I swiftly impale the sword through the girls back, she groans in pain and I fling her aside.

"Diana!"

She's not moving! There's no sign of life in her! I must have missed the cannon, there's nothing I can do for her now except cradle her body in my arms…tear rolling down my face.

"There's something horribly wrong with this world!" I shout to the sky

"I want the whole of Panem to know that these games need to stop!"

I look towards the cliff. I don't think it's right that I should go on to win while Diana dies here along with everyone else that has fallen victim to the careers. I release Diana and slowly head towards the cliff edge. I turn my back to it, close my eyes and allow myself to fall to my death…

**Diana Beaulieu 18 District 1**

I could see myself…my own body. I was dead! I felt it but then I heard Edrei's voice. I saw him!

My eyes burst open! I look around for Edrei, he's standing by the cliff edge with this eyes closed! Before I can stop him he does the unthinkable! He throws himself over the edge!

"Edrei!" I scream

But I'm too late! A cannon soon follows. All I feel is unquestionable anger run through my veins. Anger at the only other living thing left except me! The girl from 7!

She is still alive. Lying over the boy's body. I stumble towards her and pick up my knife from the ground…

**Samantha Collins 15 District 7**

I crawl across the rock to Kai's body, he is motionless…

"Kai…come back please…I love you" I whisper

It's no use. I clutch the wound that the career boy gave me with his sword. There can't be many left now, not that I really care if I win anymore.

I hear footsteps behind me! The career girl is still alive! She is coming towards me with her knife! I can still deny Kai's killer the win! I still have the strength left in me!

Kai's spear is lying next to his body. I quickly grasp it in my hands and turn to face the career. Taken by surprise, the spear goes straight into her body. She looks down in surprise at the spear and drops the knife. She collapses down to the ground and I do the same soon after…

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

My body slides and tumbles down the ice slope, hitting hard and jagged boulders as I go. Nolan is not far in front doing the same. Every attempt to grasp something to stop my slow decent is futile. Eventually we end up on more even ground…

My body aches all over, I've lost count of the amount of bones that I've broken and bruises I have. I can't lose hope! I won't!

With a final burst of energy, I push myself to my feet. Nolan also slowly does the same. He is standing in front of me directly next to a sheer vertical drop!

He may be a stronger and a better fighter than me but it's time to test his hand to hand combat! My main goal is to force him off the cliff…it has to be.

I look my arch nemesis directly in the face.

"Why won't you just die!" he growls

"You know you were wrong about what you said to me that night…the bonds we create with people is what makes live worth living" I say

"Like I said…there just pieces on a chess board" he groans

"You're wrong…and that is why you will never win!" I reply

With that I charge and him and punch him in the chest while simultaneously pushing him towards the cliff edge. He locks my head in a guillotine choke and I start desperately thrashing around. I need to think clearly before he chokes me to death!

I reverse elbow him in the side of the head! The shock causes him to release me. He then grabs me by my coat and throws me over his shoulder, I slam onto the ground!

I quickly stand and block his punch before punching him in the face with my other hand. He returns the favour by hitting m with a right hook and me both collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

I stumble back to my feet however he slams another punch into my gut, winding me! I fall back down to my hands and knees. He lifts me up from behind with a seatbelt grip and starts choking me again while also edging me closer to the cliff edge. If I am not choked to death, then the fall will surely kill me…I need to think fast!

"No! That is exactly why we will always win! Why things will never change! Why you outer district will always be scavenging to survive! I will go down in history and you will all be forgotten!" he hisses

Then it comes to me. I do exactly what he did to Edrei earlier, I flip him over my body, his body lands on the edge of the cliff however his hand catches my leg and as he begins to slide off, he drags me down with him…

I slip a few feet down but manage to grab onto a dent in the cliff, I am now hanging vertically on the side of the cliff! I look below and notice that Nolan has done the same!

He starts to frantically climb back up towards me while I also carefully climb back towards the top of the cliff. Careful not to slip. My right hand grasps the top when I notice a large pointy icicle next to me. I look back down at Nolan climbing towards me and then back at the icicle…a cunning plan appears in my head. It couldn't possible work could it?

I begin to slam my elbow into the side of the icicle causing it to crack. Eventually with a final elbow it breaks free and falls directly towards Nolan! The last thing I see of him is the look of shock in his face just before the icicle impales him through the eye! His body drops down the cliff and a cannon sounds…

I haul myself back on top of the cliff and just roll over onto my back breathing heavily. After a few minutes of this I realise it's not over yet! There's still someone left right at the top. I just defeated the most dangerous career ever…I'm can defeat whoever's left!

I get back onto my feet and begin slowly climbing back up the ice sheet. When I reach the top I find several bodies on the ground. The District 1 girl and Kai are both dead but Sam is still alive, she is lying next to Kai. I kneel down beside her.

"Did you win?" she asks me

I nod my head

"I won" I reply

"Good" She whispers

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" I murmur

She looks me in the eyes and gives me a smile.

"Don't be"

She takes her last breath before going still. A cannon fires…

I won…I actually won…I can't believe it! I look to the sky and see a hover craft descending towards me…

**Well another syot is completed! I will do one more chapter which will be the epilogue chapter. I hope you're happy with the winner, it did make the most sense to me. I have a few questions about this story that it would be cool if you could answer…**

**Who was your favourite tribute?**

**What was your saddest death?**

**Who was your most hated tribute?**

**Who was your favourite villain?**

**Nolan Stone**

**Indien Syrup**

**Alexander King**

**Iris Chi**

**Anyone else?**

**Which was your favourite arena out of my 3 stories?**

**What was your favourite final battle out of my 3 stories?**

**Who was your favourite winner out of my 3 stories?**

**Well that's it. Keep an eye out for the last chapter and future stories I have planned: What if? and The Nightmare Dimension: The 150th Hunger Games. See you then!**

**Eulogies**

**Day 1**

**28****th****: Morgan Fallow (District 6 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Axe embedded in head. **

**27****th****: Coco Vermonte (District 1 female) Killed by Hestia Alder – Stabbed by spear. **

**26****th****: Byran Chevalier (District 10 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – decapitated by scythe. **

**25****th****: Mavia Quinn (District 12 female) Killed by Herself – Axe dropped on herself. **

**24****th****: Alexis Polaris (District 6 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Shot by arrow**

**23****rd****: Clary Saige (District 5 female) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the neck. **

**Day 2**

**No deaths occurred on day 2**

**Day 3**

**22****nd****: Anthony Sparks (District 3 male) Killed by Iris Chi – Stabbed to death. **

**21****st****: Iris Chi (District 10 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Throat slashed.**

**Day 4**

**No deaths occurred on day 4**

**Day 5**

**20****th****: Louis Evans (District 5 male) Killed by Alexander King – Throat slit. **

**19****th****: Texas Jewal (District 1 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Thrown down an elevator shaft. **

**Day 6**

**18****th****: Elisa Theodore Serrah (District 11 female) Killed by Yeti mutt. **

**17****th****: Charles Panama (District 8 male) Killed by Nolan Stone – Slashed by sword. **

**16****th****: Hestia Alder (District 2 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Stabbed. **

**Day 7**

**15****th****: Alexander King (District 11 male) Killed by Kai Williams - Throat slit. **

**Day 8**

**14****th****: Archer Pacifica (District 4 male) Killed by Indien Syrup - Shot in the heart. **

**Day 9**

**13****th****: Vernet Barrett (District 6 male) Killed by Indien Syrup – Stabbed in the chest. **

**Day 10**

**12****th****: Indien Syrup (District 7 male) Killed by Rainbow Shimmer – Throat slit. **

**11****th****: Catania Lupes (District 9 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck snapped. **

**Day 11**

**10****th****: Kava De Angelo (District 8 female) Froze to death/hyperthermia.**

**9****th****: Rainbow Shimmer (District 4 female) Killed by Diana Beaulieu – Knife thrown into heart.**

**Day 12**

**8****th****: Spark Mercedes Spoke (District 6 female) Killed by Yeti mutts. **

**7****th****: Kai Williams (District 12 male) Killed by Diana Beaulieu – Stabbed in the chest. **

**6****th****: Annabelle Crick (District 3 female) Killed by Nolan Stone – Neck Snapped. **

**5****th****: Edrei Tecillim (District 1 male) Killed by himself – Fell off a cliff. This played out like a kind of Romeo and Juliet Tragedy which is what I wanted. The irony is if Edrei didn't act so quickly him and Diana could have won together just like Katniss and Peter did. Anyway I thought he was a very unique career which is why he lasted so long. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45**

**4****th****: Diana Beaulieu (District 1 female) Killed by Samantha Collins – Stabbed by spear. I had Diana winning at one point because she was very popular in the polls but I thought it would be horrible for her to lose Edrei and return to a horrible dad. Both couples dying together made the most amount of sense to me sorry. Thanks for the submission Lilah32**

**3****rd****: Nolan Stone (District 2 male) Killed by Melvin Murk – Icicle dropped through eye. Nolan, what an extremely evil and epic career. I hope the author doesn't mind too much with the direction I took him. He was surprisingly popular in the polls so some people clearly did want this guy to win but I prefer stories where good wins over evil. Thanks for the submission Greywolf44**

**2****nd****: Samantha Collins (District 7 female) Killed by Edrei Tecillim – Stabbed and bled out. Sam flew under the radar a lot during this story I think and a lot of people including myself didn't expect her to get 2****nd**** place but I think she was an underrated character. She was intelligent, she solved the murder mystery, she got this far without losing her morality until the end. Thanks for the submission WildxPaws**

**1****st****: Melvin Murk (District 9 male) Survived. Yes Melvin might have been a bit of a generic winner but it made the most sense at this point since he was the most popular tribute left after Diana. Also he kind of deserved it since he did take out the main villain. Thanks for the submission Malorn FairyTail**

**Alive tributes: 1**

**Deceased tributes: 27**

**Remaining tributes**

District 9 Male: Melvin Murk (1 kill)

**District Placements**

1st – District 9

2nd – District 7

3rd – District 2

4th – District 1

5th – District 3

6th – District 12

7th – District 6

8th – District 4

9th – District 8

10th – District 11

11th – District 5

12th – District 10


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Data Mendoza 37**

The games are done. Melvin won. I assisted multiple times in his victory, I guess I saw myself in him a bit. Like Jackie…this was a way of making up for my failures. I know I'm in trouble with the capitol, in fact I know I don't have much longer to live… I know they didn't want Melvin to win…

I hear footsteps matching towards the control room! A battalion of Peacekeepers with the man with the scar leading them. This is it!

"Data Mendoza! You're coming with us!" he orders

I pull a bomb trigger out of my jacket! Everyone in the control room gasps in shock! For the last few weeks I have been placing strategic bombs around this building every morning before anyone was in! Today I have completed my work!

"No…I'm not leaving this room and neither are you!"

"Here's for everyone I've lost!"

The man raises his gun and puts two bullets in me however I am able to press the trigger. The last thing I remember is the feeling of heat engulfing the entire room and everything goes dark… Finally, I will be reunited with Techna. Like I was almost meant to be…

**Melvin Murk 17 District 9**

The crowning was a weird ceremony…I'll never forget the memory of the president placing a strange headdress on my head.

I arrived back in District 9 today, I'm heading back to my home whilst being watched closely by Peacekeepers. I am aware my life will never be the same again and why should it? During the games I never thought I would have survivor's guilt but then… I was only focussed on surviving at that point…

I reach my home and bang on the door, after a few seconds my father opens it. I almost leap towards him and we hug…

_The next day_

I am back working on the fields, Atticus tried to get me back into the fighting pits earlier but I'm not interested anymore. I think I've done enough fighting to last me a life time now. I just want to live a peaceful life from now on away from any fighting or politics.

As I am working, images keep flashing in my head. The faces of the people that could have survived in my place. Louis, the image of him pinned to that tree is all I remember. Sam and Kai…both dead on that cliff top. Catania's dead body on the ground and of course Spark as she fell to her death…

Even Nolan's face moments before that icicle went through his head…as horrible as he was he was still a human being whose life I took…

**Well that is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for following and reviewing! I should be posting the first chapter soon of my short stories series about alternate endings. What if: Hunger Games stories. It will also have fun facts an trivia about each tribute. See you then!**


End file.
